JOGADA CERTA
by JosiCullenPattinson
Summary: Advertência: Há um monte de sexo nesta fic. Quero dizer muito! Sexo quente. Sexo suado. Sexo gay. Sexo hétero. Sexo de Ménage (H/H/M e H/M/H). Oh, e sexo romântico. Muito sexo romântico. Sexo romântico quente. Sexo romântico suado. Sexo gay romântico… Você conseguiu visualizar? Só leia se você gosta do tema. Resumo no primeiro cap.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:**

**_Tem sido uma longa viagem de negócios para o negociante de diamantes Jacob Black. Ele sente falta de seu amante como um louco, e chegou à conclusão de que está pronto para dar o próximo passo: Nomear-se para ser o novo companheiro de casa de Edward. Só que quando ele chega à casa de Edward, há alguém morando em "seu" quarto. Uma mulher —Com o rosto de um anjo._**

**_Seis semanas não deveriam fazer uma grande diferença na vida de um homem, mas nesse tempo o advogado Edward Cullen percebeu duas coisas: Ele quer muito mais do que um permanente "encontro" nas noites de sexta com Jacob. E ele está caindo, cabeça e coração, por sua nova companheira de casa, a ceramista Bella Swan._**

**_Bella nunca quis se apaixonar por Edward, mas quando uma falha de energia transforma sua química em eletricidade ao vivo, não há como negar a faísca. Também não há como negar o choque quando Bella descobre um homem nu em sua nova casa._**

**_Com Bella pronta para correr e Jacob oscilando entre a confusão e o crescente desejo de possibilidades deliciosas, Edward tem as mãos cheias tentando segurar os dois amores de sua vida juntos… Antes que escorreguem por entre seus dedos. Deixando todos com os corações despedaçados._**

**_Próxima Fic._**

**_Postarei a partir de quarta-feira._**

**_Advertência é para algumas pessoas que não gostam do tema, ou fingem não gostar,_**

_**e me mandaram mensagens de desagrado.**_

_**Livre Arbítrio. Ninguém esta sendo obrigado a ler.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cheguei mais cedo do que o esperado.**__**To gripada e descansando em casa hoje.**__**E como eu adoro ficar em casa com a família,meu maridão, meu filho, meus três gatos e minha cachorrinha(família grande e linda), eu estou feliz. E adoro dividir minha felicidade com toda gente. E minhas leitoras, lindas, fofas e pervas, muito pervas, merecem receber uma parte desta felicidade também, ou melhor duas partes. Hehehe, vou postar dois capítulos hoje. E na sexta posto mais um. beijos beijos e beijos. **_

**Edward Cullen pegou seu celular e suspirou. Ainda nenhuma mensagem. Merda.**

**Esta noite, mais que nunca, ele queria que seu celular tocasse.**

**Ele colocou a caixa de fichas e cartas na mesa e se virou para pegar copos e bebidas.**

**Cerveja? Confere.**

**Vinho? Confere.**

**Gelos para vodca —**

**As luzes acima dele piscaram e apagaram, dixando-o na escuridão.**

**Bem, apenas a aberração perfeita. Pôquer em menos de uma hora, e nenhuma luz. Nenhuma mensagem de texto, também, mas ei, quem está ligando?**

"**Edward?" Uma voz feminina chamou do outro lado da casa. "A energia se foi de novo."**

**Ele riu baixinho. Como se ele precisasse responder. Ainda assim, não poderia ficar irritado. Não quando era Bella afirmando o óbvio. Parecia que qualquer coisa que saía da boca de sua nova companheira de casa era bem-vinda. Contanto que pudesse ouvir sua voz, ele estava feliz.**

"**Com que frequência isso acontece em Sydney?" Bella gritou. "É a terceira vez em três semanas."**

"**Não assim com tanta frequência," Edward gritou de volta e avançou a caminho da sala. "Quase nunca, na verdade. Algo deve estar instável no fornecimento de energia do bairro."**

"**Sim? Bem, eu gostaria que eles consertassem. Estou atrasada."**

"**Você vai sair agora?"**

"**Uh-huh. Tenho um encontro."**

**Homem de sorte. Edward não se importaria de namorar sua linda companheira de casa. Com seus longos cabelos, e curvas incríveis, e seios que imploravam para serem tocados, Bella era muito agradavel para os olhos. Agradavél demais para os olhos, de fato. O que o deixava surpreso, já que ele normalmente não dava às mulheres mais que um segundo olhar. Não que ele tivesse qualquer coisa contra elas. Não, não era nada disso. Tinha tido sua cota de mulheres no passado, e gostara de todas de coração. Ultimamente, porém, seu gosto favorecia mais aos homens.**

**Homens altos, sarados, com bundas duras e cabelos pretos. Homens com olhos tão pretos que o chocava cada vez que olhava para eles. Homens que sabiam exatamente como beijá-lo para atear fogo em seus sentidos e exatamente onde tocá-lo para manter seu corpo queimando. Homens com quem ele passava a noite talvez uma vez por semana ou duas. Homens que já deveria ter lhe mandado uma mensagem a estas horas para ver se iriam passar esta noite juntos.**

**Porra, a quem ele estava enganando? Edward não estava interessado em homens. Havia apenas um homem que tinha sua atenção. Um negociante de diamantes muito quente e sexy que ele não via em seis semanas, graças a seus negócios de diamantes ao redor do mundo.**

**Só de pensar em Jacob fazia seu pau doer, e ele o esfregou, tentando afastar a frustração e dor. Se o homem tivesse mandado apenas uma mensagem, ele poderia responder que sim e passar o resto da noite com a certeza de que o alívio estava a poucas horas longe. Alívio, prazer e uma noite de paixão devastadora.**

**Ou talvez não fosse por Jacob que ele doía. Talvez fosse por Bella.**

**Desde que ela tinha ido morar com ele, seu aroma doce e feminino vinha fazendo coisas malucas com sua libido.**

**Coisas selvagens e inesperadas. Não importava seu cheiro, só de olhar para ela o deixava inquieto e excitado. Eram aqueles seus malditos pijamas. A seda fina que não cobria o suficiente da carne.**

**Observar seus seios balançando suavemente sob o topo? Isso fundia sua mente. Ele fodidamente sabia que não deveria estar olhando para os seios sem sutiã de sua colega de quarto, mas quando ela entrava na cozinha de manhã, ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Nenhum homem conseguiria.**

**Foda-se com F maiúsculo.**

**Edward apertou a base de seu pênis por cima do jeans. Fantasias sobre sua linda companheira de casa no escuro não era uma boa coisa. Não quando essas fantasias eram todas trançadas com cabelos escuros, olhos pretos e um pênis tão perfeito que regava sua boca só de pensar nisso.**

"**Edward?" Bella chamou novamente. Só que dessa vez sua voz estava bem mais perto. Ela tinha ido para sala, e ele nem tinha notado.**

**Ele puxou o braço para o lado, grato por estar escuro o suficiente para que ela não o visse segurando o pênis. "Estou bem aqui."**

**Ele deveria ter percebido sua presença. Toques de baunilha flutuavam pelo ar ao seu redor, o aroma inconfundível de Bella. O cheiro o fazia querer cair de joelhos e enterrar o rosto entre suas pernas.**

**Quanto tempo fazia desde que tinha provado a boceta de uma mulher? Desde que tinha enfiado a língua entre suas pernas e lambido suas dobras cremosas?**

**Dois anos. Tinha perdido o desejo de fazer amor com qualquer outra pessoa depois de seu primeiro gosto de Jacob.**

**Os faróis de um carro passando iluminou a sala por instantes, e lá estava ela. A poucos metros longe dele. Então, ficou escuro de novo.**

"**Pegue minha mão," disse a ela e a estendeu cegamente em sua direção. "Para sua própria segurança. Com a sorte que estou vou tropeçar direto sobre você e nos deixar os dois inconscientes." Desajeitado era o segundo nome de Edward. Se havia um prato para ser descartado, ele o deixava cair. Um copo para ser derrubado, ele o derrubava. Bella tinha aprendido rapidamente a colocar no lugar todas as suas artes de cerâmicas para que ele não tropeçasse nelas e as quebrasse.**

"**Boa ideia," ela respondeu, e ele pôde ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. Esta era uma dama que não estava disposta a arriscar quaisquer chances no escuro com ele.**

**Ela deve ter aproveitado a iluminação temporária e avançado, porque ele a encontrou mais cedo do que esperava. Apenas no estilo típico de Edward, não foi a mão que ele encontrou.**

**Sua ingestão acentuada de ar foi à primeira indicação de que ele tinha alcançado uma parte de seu corpo que ele não teve a intenção. O formigamento atravessando sua palma e o disparo rápido de seu braço foi o segundo sinal, com o aperto de seu pênis já duro dando a confirmação final de que ele tinha colocado a mão perfeitamente ao redor de seu seio — seu seio rechonchudo, delicioso e, oh, fodidamente livre do sutiã — e o apertado bem suavemente.**

**Não, o aperto não tinha sido intencional. Tinha sido instintivo. Se ele não tivesse movido à mão o inferno longe, o teria apertado novamente, e novamente, e então teria usado as duas mãos, e provavelmente, a boca também.**

"**Inferno." Ele soltou o braço como se os dedos tivessem queimado. "Desculpe, por isso"**

**Ela levou alguns segundos para responder. "Está tudo bem." Sua voz, normalmente um zumbido baixo e sexy, estava ligeiramente mais alta do que já tinha ouvido antes. "Está escuro aqui. Se há alguém que pode cometer esse tipo de erro, este é você." Ela riu.**

**Edward riu com ela, sentindo tudo, exceto bem-humorado. "Sim, ou talvez eu só esteja sendo um cara normal e aproveitando o escuro para tirar uma casquinha." Porque era isso que ele era. Um cara normal. Desejando o pênis de um homem e a boceta de uma mulher, como qualquer outro cara lá fora.**

**Bella bufou. "Você agarrou meu seio de propósito?"**

"**Inferno, sim. As luzes estão apagadas, não há momento melhor, e você tem um belo par."**

"**Você é incorrigível." Bella riu. "E desajeitado como o inferno. Agora, sobre as luzes, quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar a voltar?"**

**Edward deu um suspiro de alívio e frustração. Crise evitada. Seu pau duro ainda estava lá. "Nenhuma ideia."**

"**Droga. Tenho que secar meu cabelo. Vou sair em menos de trinta minutos."**

**Seu encontro. "Conheço o cara?"**

"**Não tenho certeza. Hunter armou isso. Disse-me que era alguém do seu trabalho."**

**Provavelmente ninguém que ele conhecia, então.**

**Como primo de Bella, Hunter Miles, era bom em armações. Foi ele quem tinha sugerido que ela morasse com Edward. O momento foi perfeito. Edward havia mencionado em seu jogo de pôquer semanal que estava procurando um companheiro de casa, e uma semana depois Hunter tinha ligado para dizer que sua prima estava se mudando para Sydney de Adelaide e precisava de um lugar para ficar. E em dez dias Bella estava estabelecida no quarto de hóspede de Edward.**

**Não pela primeira vez, ele se perguntava como Jacob reagiria à notícia. Nunca tinham tido outra pessoa na casa com eles antes. Esta noite seria a primeira?**

**Foda-se. Por que seu celular não tinha apitado ainda? Jacob nunca tinha ficado até tão tarde sem passar uma mensagem.**

"**Onde está indo?" Edward perguntou por educação. Ele não tinha certeza se gostava da ideia de Bella namorando. Sim, era egoísmo da parte dele quando seus pensamentos estavam todos envolvidos com Jacob, mas o pensamento dela com outro homem não assentava bem.**

"**Bebidas, e se der certo, jantar." Ela riu. "Se eu não estiver em casa por volta das onze, não me espere."**

**Edward tropeçou em sua resposta. Se ela não estivesse em casa por volta das onze, ela estaria provavelmente passando a noite com seu encontro. O pensamento o fez querer bater em algo.**

**Mas se ela não estivesse em casa por volta das onze, então ele e Jacob teria o presente de solidão. Seu pau estremeceu.**

**Não havia nada como passar um tempo de qualidade privado com Jacob. Não havia nada melhor. Se Edward pudesse fazê-lo se tornar um tempo de qualidade privado permanente, ele o faria num piscar de olhos.**

**Ele bateu levemente no celular, esperando que ele vibrasse.**

"**Deixarei uma luz acesa no caso," ele brincou.**

"**Belo gesto, Edward." Bella bufou delicadamente. "Qual a luz seria exatamente? A de fora que não está funcionando, ou uma das cinquenta de dentro que não estão funcionando?"**

"**Certo, então vou deixar uma vela acesa ao invés," ele ofereceu galantemente.**

"**Você tem velas?" A voz de Bella foi esperançada.**

"**Sim. Comprei-as depois da última vez em que faltou energia."**

"**Brilhante. Posso usá-las para encontrar algumas roupas e, finalmente, me vestir."**

"**Você não está vestida?" Ok, então ele tinha pegado a parte insignificante de sua frase, mas porra, Bella sem roupa? E tão perto dele no escuro? As coisas que poderia fazer com ela nua…**

**Espere, ela está vestida. Tinha visto pelos faróis do carro e segurado seu seio, e ela estava definitivamente usando algo.**

**Bella murmurou baixinho, e então disse, "Não só não estou vestida, mas com o cabelo molhado, e sem nenhuma maquiagem. Ainda estou usando meu pijama, então nunca vou conseguir fazer isso a tempo. A menos que… Peguemos as velas que você mencionou."**

**Os olhos de Edward se fecharam por conta própria. Cristo, pijama e sem roupa íntima. Nenhuma. Esqueça a falta de sutiã, a mulher estava sem calcinhas também.**

**O que significava que nada cobria sua parte inferior salvo aquele par de calças finas do pijama.**

**Nesse minuto, o pensamento de enterrar seu pau em uma boceta quente e úmida apelou, uma vez que não o fazia em dois longos anos.**

**Adicionado à espera interminável pela mensagem de Jacob e o desespero de sentir o pênis dele, e Edward estava fodido. Bem, proverbialmente falando, de qualquer maneira.**

**Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Precisava transar. Mal. Não pensava em mais nada em dias. Semanas. Com a ausência de Jacob e a presença de Bella, estava pendurado por um fio. E isso não era tudo. Como se o desejo físico de dormir com alguém borbulhando em suas veias como testosterona desencadeada não bastasse, a necessidade emocional de se acomodar estava mexendo com sua cabeça.**

**Há muito tempo ele gozava do sexo sem-restrições. Homens, mulheres, tinha fodido com ambos, com resultados extremamente agradáveis. Mais agradável com Jacob. Mas agora suas necessidades estavam mudando. Seus desejos eram diferentes. Inferno sim, ele ainda queria sexo — muito dele — mas queria muito mais, além disso. Ele o quis desde sua última vez com Jacob.**

**Agora Bella estava à sua frente — sem nenhuma fodida roupa íntima — e ele tinha que agir normal.**

**Foda-se com F maiúsculo!**

**Ele podia fazer isto. Sem problemas. "Estou ficando sem tempo também. Em cerca de dez minutos depois que sair, sete jogadores irão bater na porta da frente, esperando bebidas, lanches e um jogo de pôquer." Uma dessas sete pessoas seria Jacob. "Oh, sim, e energia. Porque jogar pôquer sem energia não será muito fácil. Especialmente as cartas pretas. Complicados pequenos insetos no escuro, eles são. Os oitos e noves? Impossível de se ver, o que —"**

**O riso de Bella o calou. "Que tal encontrarmos aquelas velas, para que nenhum de nós fique atrasado?"**

"**Ah. A voz da razão. Estão na cozinha. Tenho uma lanterna lá também."**

"**Bem, então, Sr. Cullen, por que não vai à frente?" Ela tocou seu braço, enrolando os dedos em seus bíceps, e só assim, pelas novecentas e sétima vez desde que Bella havia se mudado — inferno, desde que ela tinha entrado na sala esta noite — sua mente se fixou em fazer amor com ela. "Você pega as velas, eu vou procurar a lanterna, e poderemos trazer alguma luz a esta… Situação sombria."**

"**Você está cheia de boas ideias, não é?" O rosto de Edward se dividiu em um sorriso. Porra, sua mão se sentia bem lá. Quente e certa.**

**Ok! Melhor ir para cozinha antes que fizesse algo que os dois lamentariam — como beijar a mulher e a despir de seu pijama.**

"**Estou sempre cheia de boas ideias," Bella lhe disse sem um pingo de modéstia.**

**O sorriso de Edward se alargou enquanto atravessavam os campos minados da sala de estar e de jantar.**

**Bella era legal. Umas das mulheres mais legais que ele já tinha —**

"**Merda!" Ele tropeçou. Em que não fazia ideia, mas ele afundou rápido, aterrissando como um bobo em um joelho.**

**Bella foi gentil o suficiente para não rir muito alto. Mesmo assim, seu sorriso silencioso ecoou na escuridão, reverberando por seu estômago.**

**Desde que ela não tinha soltado seu braço quando caiu, ele teve um reflexo sério e a puxou para baixo com ele.**

**Hah, então eles poderiam debater qual era mais engraçado, seu tombo ou o dele. Mas se ela caísse em cima dele agora, não haveria nenhuma promessa de que ele não daria um passo adiante e tocaria acidentalmente seu seio novamente. Com a língua.**

"**Bom," ele disse ao invés, levantando-se e espanando-se. "Ria do idiota que tropeçou no escuro. Muito bom."**

**Bella riu ainda mais alta. "Que sorte você teve quando me aceitou como sua companheira de casa? Não só sou boa, estou cheia de boas ideias, mas também posso ver humor nas mais sombrias situações."**

**Suas gargalhadas soaram como raios de sol e a luz do dia e o fizeram rir também. Oh, sim. Ele teve sorte com certeza, aceitando-a como uma companheira de casa. A pergunta era, e qual sorte ele teria no futuro?**

**Esse incômodo de Edward não tinha fim, ele poderia até considerar ter tido sorte ao conhecer Bella, como se sentia sobre Jacob… Mas homem, ele jamais deveria considerar isso.**

**Ele deu um pequeno bufo enquanto começava a buscar seu caminho com mais cautela para cozinha. "Oh, sim. Tive sorte ao encontrá-la, tudo bem. Embora, uma companheira de casa com um pouco de sensibilidade e mais atenciosa poderia ter sido muito bom também. Sabe, e alguém que perguntasse se eu estava bem depois de ter sofrido lesões graves. Mas alguém cheia de boas ideias, que é boa e engraçada é também ter muita sorte." Para garantir, ele relutantemente adicionou, "Eu suponho."**

"**Aw, vergonha." Bella esfregou a mão com simpatia sobre seu braço. "O menininho conseguiu um dodói? Precisa de mim para beijar e se sentir melhor?"**

**Edward deu uma parada brusca. Virou para encará-la antes de pensar melhor. "Você está se oferecendo para beijá-lo para ficar melhor?"**

**Bem, porra. Ele queria que saísse como uma piada. Ao invés, sua voz soou crua e… Excitada.**

**Seu riso parou.**

**O ar entre eles ficou pesado de repente, espesso com a tensão que Edward tinha sentido desde que Bella se mudara. A brincadeira e o humor tinham se ido.**

**Seu rosto estava perto. Tão perto que ele podia cheirar seu hálito de menta. Tão perto que se ele baixasse a cabeça um par de centímetros encontraria seus lábios com a boca — até na escuridão.**

"**Edward…"**

"**Está oferecendo, Bella?" Ele perguntou de novo. Dessa vez, não se incomodou em esconder seu intento com humor.**

**Ele a quis por três semanas, e agora que ela tinha trazido a ideia do beijo, ele achava que poderia enlouquecer se não conseguisse saborear aqueles lábios vermelho-cereja.**

**Ela não respondeu, apenas exalou bem devagar, a respiração fazendo cócegas em seu nariz e boca.**

"**Porque estou aceitando se for isso," ele disse suavemente.**

**Ela soltou o aperto em torno de seu braço e, gradualmente, deslizou a mão por seu ombro e para cima em seu pescoço, a palma em sua carne nua o aquecendo de fora para dentro. Então deu um pequeno passo, para que os seios sem sutiã se apertassem contra seu peito, dois travesseiros redondos e esplêndidos de carne.**

**Com os olhos inúteis na escuridão, o resto dos sentidos fez um trabalho extra. O sussurro de sua respiração suave e exalações mais duras ecoaram em seus ouvidos. O fresco perfume de baunilha fazendo cócegas em seu nariz, enquanto o calor de sua mão continuava a abrasar sua pele. Seu peito se moveu contra o dele, de cima para baixo, quando ela inalou profundamente, e então soltou aquele ar mentolado.**

**Sua suavidade lhe tirou o fôlego. Estava tão acostumado ao físico musculoso de Jacob, com os nervos duros do homem, que tinha se esquecido de como uma mulher se sentia.**

**As curvas abundantes de Bella fundiam sua mente. Fazendo seu coração saltar uma batida parva.**

**Tinha que descobrir se sua boca saboreava tão doce quanto parecia. Edward mergulhou o rosto para o dela, guiado pelos sons suaves de sua respirando, e quase saltou três metros quando a luz brilhou em torno deles e com o som alto e inesperado da televisão.**

**Tão surpresa quanto ele, Bella tropeçou para trás com um ofego.**

**Ele piscou contra o clarão de luz, tendo a visão da mulher diante dele. Cabelos longos úmidos, em um tom mais escuro do que o habitual, se pendurava por suas costas. A boca feito beicinho, as bochechas manchadas com cor e os olhos castanhos arregalados com excitação e choque.**

**Desejo ondulou através dele. Desejo e algo mais. Algo menos físico e mais… Sentimental.**

"**Oh, bom. As luzes voltaram," ela disse de forma redundante. Ele teria sorrido de novo se a luxúria e emoção não estivessem apertando seus lábios, em um aperto de morte.**

**Deus, ela parecia requintada. Os mamilos cutucavam a seda fina da parte superior, lhe dizendo que ela estava tão afetada quanto ele com o quase beijo.**

"**Bella," ele murmurou.**

"**A energia também." Ela levantou o braço lentamente e ergueu uma mecha de cabelos úmidos. "Posso usar o secador."**

**Ela não precisava disso. Seu cabelo parecia perfeito do jeito que estava, e já tinha começado a secar, então caía em ondas de castanhos avermelhados pelas costas.**

"**Posso colocar a maquiagem." Ela parecia surpresa, como se a ideia fosse nova e impressionante. "E posso me vestir." Ela assentiu. "Porque posso ver." Ela olhou para Edward, e então apontou para luz. "A energia já está restabelecida. Posso me preparar agora."**

"**Você pode." Jesus, seu pau doía como o diabo. "Ou você pode vir direto de volta para cá e terminar o que acabamos de começar." Seu cérebro estava frito, seu corpo trabalhando sozinho em testosterona.**

"**Sim. Ok." Ela olhou para ele, as bochechas ficando ainda mais coradas. "Acho que é melhor eu ir me vestir agora."**

**E com isso ela se lançou em seus braços e pegou sua boca em um beijo tão pecaminoso que o quarto girou.**

**Edward poderia ter feito uma tentativa indiferente para manter o beijo casto se ela não tivesse separado os lábios e sacudido a língua sobre os dele, desencadeando semanas de desejo reprimido. Ele abriu a boca e sua língua encontrou a dela em uma celebração selvagem.**

**Porra!**

**Ela saboreava tão doce quanto ele havia imaginado.**

**Ele lambeu em sua boca, explorando a caverna quente e úmida. Acariciou-lhe a língua com a dele, mordiscou seu lábio inferior, chupou seu superior, e ela acompanhou com intensidade movimento por movimento.**

**Seus braços se apertaram ao redor dela. Quando tinha sido a última vez em que havia empurrado sua ereção contra as ondas suaves da barriga de uma mulher, ou segurado as bochechas flexíveis do bumbum em suas mãos?**

**Bella se balançou contra sua virilha, esfregando a boceta contra seu pau incrivelmente duro. Os seios se apertaram em seu peito, os mamilos livres cutucando-o através da seda do pijama e do algodão de sua camiseta.**

**Edward estava tão excitado, que gotas de pré-semem escorriam de seu pau. Ele tinha que tocar sua carne nua, sentir os botões apertados que se destacavam da inchação generosa de sua mama. Enfiando as mãos sob a blusa, ele deslizou as palmas sobre seus quadris. Não conseguindo parar por aí. Ele traçou suas curvas, saboreando a forma como seus quadris se sobressaíam suavemente antes de cortar na altura da cintura e sobressair novamente no início das costelas.**

**Ela era tão diferente de Jacob. O oposto completo em todos os sentidos. Jacob era de músculos sólidos e linhas duras, Bella era toda de curvas suaves. Jacob cheirava a colônia cara, Bella como baunilha da terra. O cabelo de Jacob era curto e grosso, o de Bella era longo e sedoso. O peito de Jacob era plano e levemente coberto de pêlos, Bella era lisa e abençoada com um conjunto perfeito de seios.**

**Um tão diferente do outro, e os sentimentos de Edward por ambos pareciam tão semelhantes. Não deveria ser possível. Ele e Jacob têm sido amantes por dois anos, enquanto ele estava apenas começando a conhecer Bella.**

**Sentir essa atração irresistível pelos dois não fazia sentido.**

**Mas, então, quando que alguma coisa já fez sentido na vida amorosa de Edward?**

"**Deus, Bella…" Seus seios agora descansavam em suas palmas, cada um em um punhado perfeito. Os globos eram redondos e firmes. Uma impecável beleza feminina. Ele sacudiu os polegares sobre os mamilos, satisfeito com o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo em resposta.**

**Levou alguns segundos para se livrar de seu top, e então se inclinou e puxou um mamilo distendido na boca.**

"**Edward!" Bella deixou cair à cabeça para trás e soltou um suspiro longo e satisfeito.**

**Se fosse possível ronronar, ele o teria. Amamentou-se em seu mamilo, esfregando-o com os dentes, e quando ela choramingou em seus braços, prestou total atenção ao outro, beijando-o, lavando-o com a língua, amando-o como não tinha amado o seio de uma mulher em meses. Anos.**

**Seus dedos encontraram sua cabeça e segurou sua boca em seu seio. "Edward," Bella gemeu. "O que está fazendo comigo?"**

**Ele puxou a boca fora só o tempo suficiente para responder. "Beijando-a,. Saboreando-a."**

"**Po… por quê?"**

"**Porque parece que não consigo parar."**

"**Oh," Bella sussurrou. "Ok."**

"**Ok?" Edward olhou em seus olhos, precisando confirmar sua mensagem.**

**Ela assentiu, com o olhar preguiçoso e sensual. "Ok."**

**Já disse o suficiente. Instalou a boca de volta sobre o mamilo, querendo mais de Bella, querendo saboreá-la em todos os lugares.**

**Assim como ele queria saborear Jacob em todos os lugares.**

**Cristo. Jacob.**

**O que estava fazendo? Sentir acidentalmente sua companheira de casa era uma coisa. Arrancar sua blusa e abertamente adorar seu corpo enquanto ansiava por um homem que não via há semanas era bem diferente.**

**Não, estar com Bella não era trair Jacob. Você não pode enganar um amigo-de-foda, não é? Um lance casual era um lance casual, fim de história. Ele e Jacob tinham se assegurado, semana após semana, que isso era tudo que eram um para o outro: Uma noite-de-sexta após-um-jogo-de-pôquer especial, reservado apenas para aqueles momentos quando nenhum deles estava vendo outras pessoas.**

**Não era culpa de Jacob que Edward tivesse tropeçado e se apaixonado por ele. Não era culpa de Jacob que suas noites-de-sexta especiais tenham se tornado noites-de-sexta espetaculares na mente de Edward. Não era culpa de Jacob que a espera por sua mensagem esta noite, perguntando se estava tudo de pé para hoje, parecesse interminável.**

**Também não era culpa de Jacob que Edward estivesse tão malditamente excitado que não pudesse resistir a sua companheira de casa nem mais um dia. Não, isso tudo tinha sido Bella. A Deliciosa, bonita, suave e feminina Bella tentando-o como nenhuma outra mulher jamais tinha. Se Edward não soubesse melhor, pensaria que estava tropeçando e se apaixonando por Bella também.**

**Impossível. Você não poderia amar mais de uma pessoa de cada vez.**

**Não é?**

**Talvez isso explicasse a dificuldade de Edward em decidir o que era melhor, chupar o seio macio de Bella enquanto ela estremecia sob suas ministrações, ou mordiscar o mamilo apertado de Jacob, lambendo-o até que ele gemesse em voz alta.**

**Talvez ficasse mais feliz se deslocasse de um para o outro? Lamber a carne musculosa de Jacob antes de ir e colher os globos pesados dos seios de Bella de volta em suas mãos.**

**Era de se admirar que não conseguisse parar agora? Cada pensamento sobre Jacob o deixava maluco, cada centímetro de Bella o fazia selvagem.**

**O que ele não faria para empurrar seu pau nesta linda mulher. O que ele não faria para ter Jacob empurrando seu lindo pau nele.**

**Ele reivindicou sua boca novamente em um beijo tão pecaminoso que teve seu pênis batendo contra o estômago. Os lábios dela atormentando-o enquanto brincava com sua língua. Deus o ajude, ele não conseguiu resistir aplainar uma mão sobre um seio arredondado e arrastar a outra por sua barriga em direção ao cós da calça do pijama.**

**Seus dedos se enroscaram em antecipação ávida enquanto os escorregava sob o elástico da cintura e deslizava a mão sobre o monte surpreendentemente sem pêlos de sua intimidade.**

**Edward tinha se acostumado com a textura grossa e sexy de cabelos na base do pênis de Jacob. A nudez de Bella o fez rosnar baixinho em sua garganta.**

**Ela balançou os quadris, lento a princípio, mas, em seguida, mais rápido e mais forte, até que a mão se deslizou mais para baixo, e o dedo descansou logo acima de seu clitóris.**

**Aqueles sons carnais vinham dela? Ele tinham suas bolas apertadas, preparando-o para uma explosão gigantesca.**

**Edward respirou fundo, buscando ar fresco. Ao invés, inalou dicas atraentes de baunilha e outra coisa.**

**Algo ainda mais feminino, mais excitante.**

**O aroma inebriante de uma mulher excitada.**

**Ele rolou o dedo sobre seu clitóris, amando quando seus gemidos carnais se alteraram para suaves miados satisfeitos.**

"**Finalmente!" Ela ofegou. "Achei que você nunca me tocaria."**

**Ele a olhou, atordoado. "Achei que nunca a tocaria também."**

**Bella sorriu, e então exibiu seu generoso sorriso quente e despreocupado e franziu o nariz. "Deus, estou feliz que tenha feito."**

**Ele sorriu de volta. Como não o faria? Felicidade pura fluiu através dele, originando-se de seu sorriso e penetrante confusão. "Eu também, Bella. Eu também." E então a beijou de novo, sentindo o sorriso dela se alargar contra seus lábios.**

**Deslizou a mão mais abaixo, descobrindo as dobras sob o clitóris. Estavam úmidas e escorregadias, e seu dedo escorregou facilmente entre elas, se afundando em seu canal.**

**Ela ofegou contra sua boca.**

**Calor úmido encontrou seu toque. Ele afundou ainda mais o dedo, e se moeu abaixo, cerrando os músculos ao seu redor. Nem uma vez ela moveu a boca da dele, e nem uma vez ele tentou acabar o beijo. Segurá-la, penetrá-la e a beijá-la? Ele sorriria por uma semana nesse ritmo.**

"**Bella! Preciso te provar." Ele caiu de joelhos lentamente, arrastando a boca por sua garganta, sobre os seios e parando no umbigo para colocar um beijo lá. Mas não conseguiu parar por muito tempo. Sua essência o chamava.**

**Colocando as mãos em seus quadris, empurrou suas calças e congelou à sua visão.**

**Perfeita beleza feminina.**

**Perfeita.**

**Enterrou o nariz contra o clitóris e lambeu.**

**Lambendo sua boceta. Sua úmida e escorregadia boceta. Sua macia e feminina boceta.**

**Cristo, quem teria acreditado que poderia se sentir assim novamente? Quem teria pensado que o sabor cremoso do suco de sua boceta iria direto para sua cabeça e o faria desejá-la ainda mais? Desejar tudo que Bella tinha a oferecer. Seu corpo, sua mente. Seu amor.**

**Por dois anos tinha ansiado por nada além de Jacob. E ainda ansiava por Jacob. Mas não esmaecia seu desejo por Bella nem um pouco.**

**Como tinha feito com o dedo antes, agora deslizou a língua dentro de seu canal e a beijou com todo vigor e entusiasmo que tinha usado para beijar sua boca.**

**Ela tinha gostou de néctar, e creme, e mel. Bella era doce com um toque do proibido, enquanto Jacob era salgado com uma porção generosa de homem. Ambos fundiam sua mente, ambos aguçavam seu apetite, até que sentia que nunca se fartaria.**

**Por mais incrível que Bella saboreava Edward não conseguia parar de sentir falta de Jacob. Se ao menos ele estivesse aqui também…**

**Porra, ele poderia provar a ambos. Alternar entre os dois. Lamber Bella antes de chupar Jacob. E então voltar para Bella.**

**O quanto moralmente correto poderia ser lamber Bella e ansiar Jacob ao mesmo tempo? Certamente haveria uma regra contra algo assim? Deveria haver, porque só o pensamento dele era tão mau, que temia que pudesse gozar apenas em imaginá-lo.**

**Ela tremia em suas mãos, emitindo aqueles suaves sons choramingados que penetravam a névoa de desejo ao redor de seu cérebro e escavavam no fundo em seu pau.**

**Mais, ele precisava de mais Bella. Escavou um dedo entre as bochechas de se sua bunda e o arrastou sobre o tesouro escondido. Ah, Deus, ele queria lambê-la lá também. Queria banquetear-se em sua bunda do jeito que se banqueteava na de Jacob.**

**Não era possível nessa posição, não sem algum contorcionismo sério de seu pescoço. Tinha que se contentar com a mão.**

**Mergulhando o dedo em sua boceta, serviu-se de uma porção de creme e o usou para pintar pequenos círculos ao redor de seu ânus.**

"**Oh, meu Deus, Edward…" Bella alargou sua posição, lhe dando um acesso mais fácil.**

**Beijou-a mais forte e levou a outra mão para golpear seu clitóris. Tinha dois anos de fome de boceta para compensar, e tinha a intenção compensá-lo de forma espetacular. Estava indo para o truque do chapéu — clitóris, boceta e bunda.**

**Quando o polegar escovou seu clitóris, suavemente a princípio, mas depois com pressão um pouco maior, lambeu amorosamente seu canal e continuou a pintar seu buraco com o dedo.**

**Seus tremores ficaram a sério. As coxas de Bella endureceram e ela parou de respirar.**

**Ele violou seu buraco, deslizando apenas a ponta do dedo dentro, passado o anel apertado de músculos.**

**Era tudo que Bella precisava. Ela gozou com um grito. O canal apertou sua língua, prendendo-a até onde ia. Seus sucos vazaram sobre seus lábios e queixo. Ela balançou os quadris, pressionando o clitóris mais forte contra seu polegar, e o cu apertou em torno de seu dedo, fazendo a entrada ainda mais impossível.**

**Espasmos sacudiram seu corpo, e os longos e baixos gemidos do gozo de Bella reverberaram pelo aposento. Edward aproveitou o aperto rítmico abrindo e fechando os músculos de sua boceta para remover a língua.**

**Ele lambeu seus sucos enquanto seu clímax se aliviava.**

**Acostumado a capturar e degustar Jacob enquanto ele jorrava em sua boca, Edward apreciou o trabalho à vista. Muito diferente dos orgasmos de Jacob, mas tão satisfatório quanto. Ele lambeu sua boceta com um pouco mais de entusiasmo, certificando-se de pegar até a última gota. Seu novo impulso deve ter construído algo nela, pois ela gritou e gozou novamente, as convulsões rítmicas aumentando em velocidade e força antes de uma vez mais se abrandar lentamente.**

"**Oh, Deus," Bella ofegou, e suas pernas tremeram violentamente.**

**Edward a segurou quando seus joelhos cederam e ela desmoronou em uma pilha mole em seus braços, sua respiração desigual e irregular.**

**No exato momento em que Edward embrulhou os braços em volta dela e a puxou para o mais perto que poderia trazê-la, seu celular apitou.**

**A mensagem tão-esperada de Jacob finalmente tinha chegado, e pela primeira vez na história, Edward não tinha ideia de como responder.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov Jacob **

**É complicado.**

**O que diabos isso significa? Um simples sim ou não teria bastado. Inferno, isso tinha bastado por dois anos. Mas não, a resposta de Edward à sua mensagem tinha sido É complicado.**

**Isso significava É complicado, sim ou É complicado, não?**

**Uma resposta com algum sentido teria ajudado o humor de Jacob um pouco. Em vez de tentar esconder sua decepção, frustração e confusão atrás de suas cartas, ele poderia estar sentado em excitada expectativa da noite por vir, ou igualmente sentido com o conhecimento de que estaria indo para casa sozinho.**

**Tinha esperado seis semanas por esta noite. Esperado por esse momento com uma avidez que nunca teria acreditado possível, então uma resposta direta teria ajudado. Não era apenas sexo o que tinha antecipado, embora só isso o deixasse aceso cada vez que pensava nele. Não, Jacob tinha experimentado uma revelação enquanto esteve longe. Uma que estava ansioso para compartilhar com Edward.**

**Engraçado, ele nunca tinha comprado essa porcaria de a distância-faz-o-coração-sentir-saudades — até agora. Porra, mais de um mês longe, e a única pessoa de quem tinha sentido falta tinha sido de Edward. Sentido falta? Ele tinha fodidamente ansiado pelo cara.**

**Toda essa coisa de amigos-de-foda que vinha acontecendo entre eles? Não era mais tão especial. Jacob estava acima disso. Ele queria mais de Edward. Um lote inteiro de mais.**

**Ele arrastou sua atenção de volta para o jogo de pôquer, certificando-se de olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para Edward. Não aguentaria olhar para seu rosto, sua boca. Não suportaria ver os lábios que ansiava por beijar e não saber se teria a chance esta noite.**

**A tensão sexual chiando em torno da mesa só piorava as coisas. Se os terríveis trios não conseguissem um quarto logo, alguém ia começar a fazer ali mesmo na mesa. Provavelmente Sam, pela forma como Hunter e Leah olhavam para ele agora.**

**Merda, ele queria experimentar a tensão, e o amor, e a felicidade que fluía entre eles.**

**Não que algum deles lhe interessasse a nível sexual. Ele só invejava o que tinham encontrado juntos.**

**Ou talvez ele só quisesse ser descontraído, puro e simples.**

**Não, não tão simples. Mike, Jessica e James pareciam tão felizes quanto os outros, e a saia de Jessica tinham vincos onde não deveria haver vincos. Não que ele tivesse notado.**

**Jacob não queria apenas transar. Queria as emoções que vinham com o sexo. O compromisso.**

**Como estes seis membros da escola de pôquer pareciam ter encontrado. Nunca teria pensado nisso, mas estava pronto para se acomodar novamente. E nunca teria imaginado isso, mas queria fazer esse ajuste com Edward.**

**A merda disso? Agora que ele finalmente sabia o que queria — Edward — a resposta a sua mensagem tinha sido **_**É complicado**_**. Jacob não tinha ideia a que complicações ele referia, e Edward não tinha ideia a quão fodidamente complicado Jacob queria que ele chegasse.**

**Há muito tempo tinham encurtado as mensagens para uma palavra. O que havia começado como um texto semanal: **_**Nós, para esta noite? Sim/Não?**_ **Rapidamente tinha se transformado em **_**Sim/Não?**_ **E finalmente apenas **_**Sim?**_ **As respostas sempre foram simples — uma palavra, sim ou não.**

**Então por que esta noite tinha sido diferente? O que era complicado? Havia outro homem? Uma mulher? Poderia ser qualquer um com Edward. Se fosse qualquer um, seria sério? Edward estava no mesmo ponto que Jacob, pronto para se comprometer — mas com outra pessoa? Ou talvez fosse um desinteresse geral por parte de Edward. Uma semana difícil no trabalho, ou alguns clientes difíceis, e poderia não estar a fim de sexo esta noite. Direito penal tinha um péssimo hábito de lançar clientes difíceis em seu caminho.**

**Não havia nenhum jeito de descobrir, especialmente porque ele e Edward não disseram mais do que olá um ao outro desde que tinha chegado à sua casa. Tinha se demorado na loja, conversando com sua irmã sobre seus projetos mais recentes de joias e a data prevista de lançamento, então tinha perdido a conversa geral para recuperar o atraso que sempre antecedia ao jogo. Por mais que ele quisesse falar com Edward, não tinha tido uma chance.**

**Jacob olhou suas cartas e verificou o fracasso. Tinha jogado em piloto automático até agora, sua mente mais nas calças de Edward do que no jogo. Mas os nove e o rei em sua mão correspondiam aos dois noves e o rei na mesa. Quem sabe? Ele havia flopado um full house.**

**Enganador, desde que era uma das coisas que queria discutir com Edward esta noite. Uma casa cheia.**

**Ele apostou baixo, não dando nenhuma indicação das cartas que tinha.**

**Jessica, sempre ávida para mostrar suas novas e ridiculamente talentosas habilidades no pôquer, combinou sua aposta e o levantou. Jacob sorriu para si mesmo. Ele ia bobiná-la direito nessa mão. Tocá-la por todo o caminho.**

**Ele queria tocar Edward todo o caminho também.**

**Sam estava nisso, assim como James. Todo mundo dobrado.**

**Jessica apostou mais na virada, forçando os três homens a combinar ou dobrar. Al dobrou, Sam e Jacob apostaram.**

**Jacob esperou pelo curso antes de apostar alto. Jessica combinou suas fichas, enquanto Sam jogou em suas cartas.**

**O pote era grande. O maior da noite. Todos assistiram, extasiados, ansiosos para ver quem ia ganhar. James e Mike torciam por Jessica. Hunter, Sam e Leah zombavam de ambos os jogadores restantes, e Edward… Porra, Edward o observava com seus olhos verdes enervantes, sua atenção fixa no rosto de Jacob.**

**Então, se o intento era o foco de Edward, Jacob o sentia todo o caminho até a virilha. Sentia a força da atração entre eles, o puxão do desejo, como um calor de prata em suas veias, correndo através de sua circulação sanguínea e se arrastando até suas bolas.**

**Um par de segundos sob o olhar alerta de Edward, e Jacob estava duro como um fodido mastro — e perdendo seu foco no jogo.**

**Ele revelou suas cartas.**

"**Droga," Jessica murmurou. "Pensei que você estava blefando."**

**Ele estava. Há muito tempo. Fingindo que não dava à mínima se ficasse mais com Edward esta noite ou não. "Eu? Eu nunca blefo." Ele piscou para Jessica.**

**Ela fez uma careta brincalhona e baixou a mão. Três reis. Bom, mas não bom o suficiente.**

"**Acho que isso significa que a próxima rodada de bebidas será para mim," Jacob disse e fez uma grande produção de arrastar seus ganhos através da mesa.**

"**Ei, fico feliz em pular para as bebidas," foi à réplica rápida de Jessica. "Contanto que todos vocês tenham água de torneira."**

**Todo mundo riu. Jessica e uma pequena pilha de fichas não eram uma visão comum nas noites de pôquer.**

**Desde que a ideia tinha sido criada, Sam sugeriu que parassem para uma pausa de bebidas, afinal. A sugestão foi recebida com uma grande rodada de aplausos, e Edward desapareceu na cozinha para pegar um balde de gelo.**

**Jacob abriu uma cerveja e tomou um longo gole, contemplando a possibilidade de seguir Edward ou não. Provavelmente um movimento ruim, desde que se sentiria compelido a empurrar o cara em um canto e beijar muito. Talvez até mesmo apalpá-lo um pouco. A escola de pôquer não tinha ideia de que ele e Edward eram algo além de companheiros, e eles estavam satisfeitos com a privacidade.**

**Se Jacob saísse de sua cadeira agora e seguisse Edward — ninguém saberia a verdadeira razão dele ir à cozinha.**

**Pensou em sua mão. Um full house. Uma possibilidade para ele e Edward? Pouco antes de partir em sua viagem, Edward havia mencionado que estava procurando um companheiro de casa. Jacob tinha ponderado a possibilidade de assumir a posição. Seria uma ideia brilhante. Uma forma de entrar lentamente sob a pele de Edward. Quanto mais tempo estivessem juntos, mais tempo poderiam ficar juntos. Ao invés de manter a relação em duas ou três noites por mês, como havia se tornado a rotina, eles poderiam foder sempre que quisessem. Ou ter tempo livre — se Edward quisesse. Quartos separados, camas separadas, vidas separadas. A mesma casa. Um mundo de oportunidades.**

**E uma chance para Jacob passar mais tempo com Edward.**

**Sim. Ótima ideia. Agora, só precisava de uma chance de dizer a Edward. Esta noite teria sido perfeita. Mas agora? Parecia que a noite tinha ficado complicada.**

**Ele se virou para falar com Mike, mas Mike estava absorvido em uma conversa com James e Jessica. Hunter, Sam e Leah tinham se afastado da mesa e estavam amontoados em um grupo perto das bebidas. Hunter massageou o pescoço de Sam tão casualmente, como se nem pensasse duas vezes sobre isso. E Sam se recostou no toque do outro homem.**

**Os dois continuaram a conversar com Leah como se nada tivesse acontecido.**

**O pênis de Jacob apertou em suas calças. Sam e Hunter. Quem jamais teria imaginado? Hunter tinha sido um completo mulherengo até que Leah e Sam ficaram juntos, e então tudo mudou.**

**Eles foram uma combinação inesperada, mas funcionaram. E muito bem.**

**Ele e Edward funcionariam também se fizessem essa coisa entre eles permanente?**

**Jessica riu gutural quando James beijou sua bochecha, e Mike sorriu como um bobo dos dois.**

**As bochechas coradas e os olhos cintilantes de Jessica eram um indício de felicidade pós-orgásmica. Os três devem ter estados muito ocupados antes de virem para o pôquer.**

**Intenso anseio e desejo permeava o ar. Jacob teria que ser cego e surdo para não sentir isso. O que o fazia doer por dentro. Fazendo-o ansiar por um homem que não poderia ser seu esta noite. Será que ele alguma vez seria seu permanentemente?**

**A atmosfera era tão sufocante quanto excitante. Ele tinha duas escolhas. Ficar aqui, a quinta roda no vagão de pôquer, ou ignorar sua advertência própria de evitar Edward e ir para cozinha.**

**Ele escolheu a segunda. Pelo menos Edward ia entender sua necessidade de escapar do conjunto duplo de trigêmeos.**

"**É como uma orgia lá fora," ele disse enquanto entrava na cozinha. "Paraíso Ménage em sua sala de jantar."**

**Edward se virou para ele, o olhar perturbado. Jacob tentou se lembrar da última vez que o tinha visto preocupado com algo e ficou em branco. Edward era o cara mais descontraído que conhecia. Nada parecia incomodá-lo. Porém, esta noite estava definitivamente preocupado. A complicação?**

**Edward lhe deu um sorriso sardônico. "E eu não sei. Está me deixando com um tesão dos infernos. Já tenho uma ereção pela metade da noite sangrenta."**

**Jacob não conseguiu evitar. E baixou o olhar para confirmar as palavras de Edward, que praticamente refletiam suas próprias respostas para ambos, à dinâmica lá fora e o homem aqui dentro.**

_**Oh, sim. Ereção, certo. Uma enorme.**_

**Não conseguia desviar o olhar. Porra, ele queria Edward com uma ferocidade que o sacudia até os ossos.**

**Não estiveram juntos em seis semanas. Pelo menos. Jacob queria arrancar suas calças e as de Edward, empurrar o homem de quatro e fodê-lo até que ambos implorassem por alívio. Fodê-lo até que a hesitação em seu rosto desaparecesse, substituída pela letargia pós-sexo.**

**Edward fez um som engraçado. "Foda-se, Jacob," ele disse roucamente. "Há seis pessoas lá fora que não precisam saber de meus negócios ou os seus. Continue olhando-me desse jeito, e aqueles seis espreitadores serão presenteados com a visão de meu pau em sua boca. Pegou isso?"**

**O pênis de Jacob pressionou fortemente contra seu zíper. "Continue falando desse jeito," o advertiu de volta, "e este não será o único presente que aquelas seis pessoas lá fora irão receber. Pegou **_**isso**_**?"**

**Tinha dobrado Edward sobre a bancada de trabalho e tomado sua bunda mais de uma vez nesta mesma cozinha. Havia muito pouco o impedindo de fazê-lo novamente, agora. Bem, muito pouco, se descontasse inconveniência pública e aquelas duas palavras: **_**É complicado**_**.**

"**Está me ameaçando?" Edward perguntou e levantou uma sobrancelha. Seus olhos cintilando com desejo e humor.**

**Jacob sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu. Surpreendente o quanto se sentia sorridente quando estava perto de Edward.**

"**Só fantasiando em voz alta."**

**Edward o encarou com aqueles olhos castanhos enervantes, sem vacilar. O humor tinha se dissipado, o desejo não. "Você pensaria em me foder aqui? Com seis ouvintes do outro lado daquela porta?" Seu tom tinha um entalhe bem mais baixo do que o habitual.**

**Ele pensaria em foder Edward em cada cômodo dessa casa — não importando quem estivesse do outro lado da porta.**

"**Você quer isso?"**

**Sim, certo. Grande conversa. Quando ele fodesse Edward novamente, seria em privado. E não seria uma foda. Seria mais que isso. Muito mais. Uma foda implicava um encontro sexual mutuamente agradável e nada mais. Da próxima vez que tocasse Edward seria de forma significativa, e faria amor com o homem.**

**Novamente a necessidade de arrastar Edward para um canto e beijar até perder o folego o assaltou. Estava pensando seriamente na ideia quando Edward agiu primeiro. Antes que percebesse, Jacob foi empurrado contra um armário, suas costas presas à porta lisa, sua frente pressionada contra os planos rígidos do peito de Edward.**

**Edward prendeu seus braços em seus lados e os segurou lá.**

**Nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo que um cara tão agressivo quanto Edward pudesse ser passivo.**

**Nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo o quão malditamente isso o excitava. O quanto amava a sensação de se afundar em seu canal quente, do calor suave que se fechava à sua volta, puxando-o mais fundo enquanto agarrava as bochechas redondas e firmes de sua bunda.**

**Inferno, seu pau chorava só de pensar nisso.**

**O homem era construído. Musculoso, largo e sólido, exatamente do jeito que Jacob gostava de seus homens. E Deus querido, o pau de Edward. Espesso e duro, ele o moía contra o seu agora, acendendo fogo por todo seu corpo.**

**Sim, Edward queria tomar Jacob. Tinha sugerido mais de uma vez. Mas dar seu traseiro para alguém nunca o apelara, e por mais que amasse Edward, por mais que amasse o pau de Edward, não estava pronto para ser passivo.**

**Balançou os quadris, massageando seu pênis contra o de Edward, imitando a forma como empurraria se estivesse realmente dentro dele. Deus o ajude, precisava estar dentro dele. Precisava lhe dizer sobre sua revelação, enquanto estava no exterior. Precisava deixá-lo saber que se importava. Muito. Bem mais do que apenas sexo. Tinha se apaixonado por seu amigo-de-foda.**

**Inclinou-se e mordeu a orelha de Edward, só duro o suficiente para causar dor. Quando fazia isso enquanto dentro dele, quase sempre resultava em um orgasmo, especialmente se sua mão estivesse embrulhada em torno do pau do outro homem ao mesmo tempo.**

**O gemido de Edward foi gutural, e Jacob flexionou o pulso, desejando segurar o pênis de Edward agora.**

"**Senti falta disso," Jacob disse baixinho em seu ouvido. "Senti sua falta." Antes que Edward pudesse reagir, adicionou rapidamente, "Se aquelas pessoas não estivessem do outro lado dessa porta, meu pau estaria tão fundo em sua bunda que você gozaria antes mesmo que eu me retirasse uma vez."**

**Edward fez um som curto e animalesco em sua garganta, inclinou-se e, com precisão infalível, arrastou os dentes sobre o mamilo de Jacob.**

**Excitação disparou por sua espinha.**

**Edward se endireitou. "Se você estivesse em minha bunda agora, eu não seria o único que estaria gozando."**

**A fodida camiseta estava contra seu mamilo agora altamente sensibilizado, torturando-o com a maciez do algodão.**

**Seus braços estavam presos em seus lados para que não pudesse usá-los para puxar o material longe da pele. Como castigo, mordeu sua orelha novamente, e Edward empinou duro contra ele.**

"**Qual você gostaria mais?" Jacob perguntou, com a voz murmurada. "Seu pau em minha boca…" Teve que parar por um segundo e respirar fundo. Cristo, ele queria o pau de Edward em sua boca. Tanto que quase podia seu gosto, quase podia sentir a pressão de quando o engolia até o fundo da garganta.**

**A ereção de Edward se empurrou contra a de Jacob.**

"**Ou meu pau em seu traseiro?" Dessa vez foi o pau de Jacob que empurrou, e o pensamento de se empurrar no fundo de Edward era mais do que ele podia suportar.**

**Porra, seis semanas. Ele não queria esperar nem mais um dia. Nem mais um minuto. Ele queria foder Edward.**

**Queria fazer amor com ele. Queria aliviar a dor em suas bolas, e a dor em seu peito. Queria que Edward soubesse como se sentia. Como tinha se apaixonado…**

**Edward moeu seu pênis contra o seu, e Jacob fechou os olhos, obrigando-se a não gozar, a não atirar sua carga bem aqui, na cozinha, completamente vestido.**

"**Ou…" Jacob respirou fundo, tentando manter a voz firme. "Eu poderia deitá-lo na mesa da cozinha e lambê-lo do jeito que você gosta. Deixar minha língua rolar em torno de seu buraco, mais e mais, dentro e fora, molhando-o para mim, relaxando-o." Passou a língua sobre o lóbulo de sua orelha, e o homem estremeceu violentamente.**

**Edward puxou a cabeça longe, assim Jacob poderia ver seus olhos, poderia reconhecer a fome que queimava neles.**

**A voz de Edward foi um ruído surdo quando respondeu. "Quero tudo. Quero que você chupe meu pau e lamba meu buraco e me fôda até que eu não aguente mais." Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e calor irradiava fora dele. "Quero que você goze dentro de mim, atirando sua carga tão duro que me faça gozar também."**

**Ele parou, ofegando. Seus rostos estavam pertos, tão perto que seu fôlego quente se misturava com o de Jacob. O desejo de beijá-lo era esmagador. Tudo que precisava fazer era colocar seu rosto um centímetro adiante e seus lábios se encontrariam. Deus querido, ele tinha que beijar Edward, tinha que colocar a boca sobre a dele e devorá-lo.**

"**Mas o que mais quero —" Edward hesitou, e então curvou o pescoço para que sua boca se angulasse a menos de um centímetro da dele, "— é que você me queira tanto quanto eu o quero." Com isso esmagou seus lábios contra Jacob.**

**Jacob estava mais do que pronto para ele. Atacou seus lábios com vigor, possesso com a urgência de saborear o homem que amava.**

**Querer Edward tanto quanto Edward o queria? Ele apenas deveria saber o que Jacob estava pensando agora. Como a urgência de possui-lo, fazer amor com ele, o estava deixando louco de necessidade.**

**Mergulhou a língua na boca de Edward, beijando-o como se pudesse se afogar sem seus lábios. Deus, ele precisava do homem. Precisava mais do que já tinha pensado ser possível.**

**Edward o beijou de volta com o mesmo nível de desespero. A implacável moagem de seu pênis mantendo Jacob perigosamente perto do orgasmo.**

**Como seus sentimentos podiam ter virado tão completamente? Como uma raiz casual poderia ter se transformado em um desejo de uma vida inteira juntos?**

**Como poderia continuar beijando o homem sem arrancar as calças de ambos e se enterrar na bunda de Edward? Deus o ajude, mas o pensamento de sentir a carne aveludada se fechando ao seu redor, de se afundar em suas profundezas e os tornar um só, o tinha pendurado na borda com a necessidade de gozar. Precisando lhe dizer, finalmente, o quão malditamente o amava. O quão malditamente queira ter uma vida com ele.**

**Edward queria que Jacob o quisesse? Oh, isso já estava resolvido. Jacob estava quase louco de tesão. Mas precisava de mais. Precisava de uma noite a sós com Edward para lhe dizer tudo isso, uma noite sem complicações.**

**Jacob se afastou de seus lábios, odiando o ar frio que correu em seu rosto.**

**Demorou um tempo antes que os olhos de Edward se abrissem, e quando o fez, a luxúria escura que escoava por eles quase o desfez. Como era possível que Edward estivesse tão excitado — e Jacob sabia quando Edward estava excitado, tinha passado dois anos estudando o fenômeno — se as coisas estavam complicadas?**

"**Sim ou não?" Jacob perguntou com voz sussurrada, seu coração apertou em um torno. Deus o ajude, ele precisava que Edward dissesse sim.**

**Edward congelou.**

**A moagem impiedosa de pau contra pau cessou. Por alguns segundos intermináveis nenhum homem se moveu. Edward olhava para a boca de Jacob, e Jacob olhava para os olhos de Edward. Riso mudo filtrava através da porta.**

**Suas bolas doíam, ardendo com o desejo reprimido.**

"**Merda." Edward o soltou com uma maldição e se afastou. Esfregando a virilha como se em dor.**

**Jacob podia dizer o mesmo.**

"**Merda," Edward jurou novamente e andou para trás até que sua bunda bateu na bancada, então se virou tão rápido que atropelou um balde prateado.**

**O barulho estridente de gelo caindo na pia fez pouco para aliviar a pressão no pescoço ou no pênis de Jacob. Ele respirou fundo e revirou os ombros, desejando não se sentir como uma bobina enrolada.**

"**Quero que você fique a noite."**

**As palavras de Edward eram suaves, mas Jacob as ouviu. Exaltando-se nelas. "Você quer?"**

"**Cristo, sim," Edward estalou. "Quero você me fodendo tão duro que mal posso respirar por isso."**

**Alegria inundou o sistema de Jacob, tão intenso que quase o derrubou para o lado.**

**Edward sacudiu a cabeça. "Mas você não pode."**

**Um duro golpe em suas bolas não poderia ter doído mais.**

**Demorou uns bons poucos segundos para Jacob encontrar sua voz. A recuperação da rejeição levou mais tempo. Finalmente, ele levantou as mãos em aceitação, fingindo que tudo estava legal. Então as deixou cair. Edward não estava procurando seu caminho, e o esforço de segurá-los perto o matou. "Seja qual for, companheiro. É sua decisão."**

**Edward se virou, com a descrença brilhando em seu rosto. "Seja qual for?"**

"**Sim, não, é sua escolha." Cristo, como se apresentar com uma fachada tranquila quando suas entranhas estavam se encolhendo? "Você disse não. Sem preocupações."**

"**Sem preocupações?" Edward cerrou as mãos em seu peito.**

**Uma pose de lutador ou proteção?**

"**Sem preocupações?" Edward disse novamente, a voz alta no cômodo pequeno. Ele praguejou e falou mais baixo.**

"**Passei seis fodidas semanas esperando para vê-lo de novo. Seis semanas fantasiando sobre você e seu pau maldito, e tudo que consegue dizer é **_**sem preocupações**_**?"**

"**Que porra é essa?" E lá se foi o pensamento racional de Jacob novamente. Se Edward havia passado seis semanas fantasiando, então por que diabos ele não queria que Jacob passasse a noite?**

**Edward olhou com raiva para ele, sua expressão incrédula e conflituosa.**

**Jacob atravessou a cozinha, entrou na frente de Edward, e pressionou o peito contra seus punhos, espremendo-os entre os dois corpos. "Você acha que não quero passar a noite?" Não havia nada que ele quisesse mais — exceto talvez passar as noites de uma vida inteira com Edward. "Você acha que não quero fodê-lo?" Espere. Ele não fez. "Fazer amor com você?" Ah, isso ele fez. Recuou um centímetro e segurou a mão não muito suavemente sobre a protuberância nas calças de Edward.**

**Edward se empurrou sob seu toque e fez aquele mesmo som animalesco do fundo da garganta.**

"**Você acha que não passei todo o último mês pensando sobre isso?" Cristo, amava o pau de Edward. Tocá-lo novamente, mesmo sobre o jeans, estava fazendo coisas loucas com sua respiração. Edward estava tão duro quanto ele.**

"**Porra, estou tendo sonhos molhados com você. Fodidos sonhos molhados." Dormir sozinho em quartos de hotel não foi divertido. Não quando as enormes camas de casal sacudiam com o vazio. "Portanto, não se irrite comigo, amigo. Você me disse não esta noite. Não eu."**

**As mãos de Edward se desenrolaram, e virou as palmas que foram apertadas contra o peito de Jacob. "Eu disse que era complicado." Edward fechou os olhos.**

**Jacob forçou a mente longe do toque de Edward, longe do pau em sua mão. "E o que diabos isso significa?"**

"**Significa que tenho que te dizer algo."**

**Ele deixou cair o braço, soltando o pênis de Edward. Se aquelas não fossem as mais mortais palavras já inventadas —...**

"**Ei, rapazes?" Mike gritou da sala de jantar. "Jogo na mesa. Vocês vão vir jogar?"**

"**Esteja certo," Jacob gritou de volta, embora onde tivesse encontrado a presença de espírito para responder, não fizesse ideia. Seu cérebro parecia ter parado de funcionar.**

"**Precisamos conversar," Edward disse.**

**O estômago de Jacob se contorceu. Seja o que for que Edward tinha a dizer, ele suspeitava que não quisesse ouvi-lo.**

"**Sobre?"**

**Edward sacudiu a cabeça. "As coisas."**

"**Realmente específico aí, companheiro."**

"**James está negociando," Mike gritou novamente. "Vocês estão dentro ou fora?"**

"**Dentro," Jacob gritou de volta. Não porque quisesse jogar, mas porque não queria ouvir nada do que Edward tinha para lhe dizer. Cada fibra do seu ser se rebelava contra isso. Edward nunca tinha precisado conversar antes. Não sobre eles. Quando se tratava deles, as ações sempre falaram mais alto que palavras.**

"**Estou fora," Edward murmurou, e a julgar pelo nível de sua voz, ele não estava se dirigindo a ninguém fora da cozinha.**

**Jacob respirou fundo, e então de novo, enchendo os pulmões com oxigênio. Talvez um pouco de ar retardasse o martelar malicioso de seu coração.**

**Não fez.**

**Edward estava fora.**

**Foda-se.**

"**Ok, então." Jacob assentiu e engatou o polegar por cima do ombro. "Vou jogar." Totalmente ciente de que estava se afastando do que fosse que Edward tinha a dizer, ele saiu da cozinha.**

**A noite podia não ter progredido mais lentamente. Jacob queria partir. Queria se dirigir para a porta. Queria ficar bem longe da casa de Edward, e da cama de Edward, e do fodido corpo de Edward.**

**Não, ele não queria. Ele queria ficar o mais perto quanto humanamente possível de Edward. Queria Edward em sua vida para sempre. Queria... Foda-se se ele sabia o que queria mais. Não isto. Não a ausência notável de Edward em sua própria mesa. Não a dor no intestino cada vez que ouvia seu murmúrio "estou fora" em sua cabeça. Não o olhar interrogativo que todo mundo tinha quando saiu sozinho da cozinha.**

**Ele não queria nada disso. Queria ele e Edward sozinhos. Juntos. Fim de história.**

**Edward não ficou na cozinha a noite toda. Dez minutos depois e ele estava de volta, balde de gelo recém-cheio à mão e mais bebidas para substituir as garrafas agora vazias enfileiradas na mesa.**

**Edward serviu-se de uma cerveja, sentou-se e jogou um jogo determinado de pôquer pelo resto da noite. Não olhou para Jacob, e Jacob não olhou para ele.**

**Quando meia-noite chegou e o jogo acabou, todos se levantaram e se despediram. Jacob pegou as chaves e foi para porta, ansioso para sair da casa, ainda relutante em ir embora. Tinha que ficar longe de Edward, e nunca queria sair do caralho do seu lado.**

**Jesus, ele estava uma bagunça.**

**Ele não chegou a fazer isso. Um punho de ferro se prendeu em seu ombro, fisicamente o impedindo de sair. Aos olhos de alguém, provavelmente se parecia com uma batida amigável nas costas.**

**Não era.**

**Mike, James e Jessica partiram, e logo foram seguidos pelo outro trio.**

**Edward se despediu de todos com adeuses felizes e um sorriso despreocupado. Então bateu a porta fechando-a atrás deles, em seguida, empurrou Jacob contra a porta e o beijou até que ele soltou as chaves, ofegando por ar e queimando para que o homem o torturasse com a boca.**

"**Você não vai se afastar de mim," Edward explodiu. Sem esperar pela resposta de Jacob, puxou a camisa sobre sua cabeça. "Você não vai passar seis semanas fora do país, e então voltar e foder com minha mente. Ou meu corpo." Agarrou a camisa de Jacob em torno do decote e a puxou, tentando tirá-la. "Você entendeu?"**

**O raspar de algodão rasgando deveria ter chocado Jacob, mas não o fez. Apenas o despertou ainda mais, o que não deveria ter sido possível, desde que um beijo de Edward o deixou a ponto de explodir. "Quem está fodendo com quem?" Ele atirou de volta. "Você quem disse que tínhamos que conversar, e não eu. Você quem disse que estava fora."**

**Edward rosnou e rasgou a camisa em duas, que ficou pendurada como um trapo em seus ombros. Então estava de volta, esmagando seus lábios sobre os de Jacob e pressionando os abdominais nus contra seu estômago.**

_**Santo fodido inferno.**_

**Isto era o que ele queria. Isto era tudo que queria. Edward, tão quente para ele, que não pararia para refletir sobre as consequências de suas ações.**

**Edward arrancou sua boca longe. "Eu disse a Mike que estava fora, seu idiota estúpido. E então o que, se precisamos conversar? Você não me diz que teve sonhos molhados comigo e depois parti. Nunca. Jesus, se eu tivesse um jeito, você nunca partiria."**

_**Nunca?**_ **A palavra o fez ver estrelas, fez seu mundo girar.**

"**Você acha que prefiro ter um sonho molhado a fodê-lo de verdade?" Jacob agarrou a bunda de Edward e o arrastou ainda mais perto, esfregando seus pênis juntos.**

**Edward o beijou, uma e outra vez, cada beijo mais forte e íntimo que o último. Fazendo o coração de Jacob subir e seu pau doer.**

**A irritação de Edward e a frustração de Jacob deram lugar à paixão escaldante enquanto se balançavam um contra o outro.**

**O calor entre os dois poderia ter começado um incêndio.**

_Ai ai... Sem uma cena de sexo tête a tête e editar esses dois capitulos quase me desidratou. _

_ No próximo... ai ai ai... no próximo... Nossa Senhora das Calcinhas Molhadas..._


	4. Chapter 4

**O calor entre os dois poderia ter começado um incêndio.**

_**Tinha começado um incêndio. Jacob estava em chamas, tão quente, tão pronto, tão fodidamente apaixonado, ele não aguentava mais. Aplainou as mãos contra a parte inferior das costas de Edward e as deslizou sob o cós do jeans e cueca até que segurou suas nádegas quentes e duras.**_

_**Jesus Cristo. Era isto. Era isto o que queria. A carne nua de Edward contra a sua.**_

_**E então mãos se moveram, dedos ficaram ocupados. Cintos saíram e jeans voaram pelo ar.**_

_"__**Quarto! Agora," Jacob exigiu. Teria tomado Edward ali mesmo no chão atapetado, o teria reivindicado para sempre se não fosse pelo fato de ter chegado aqui de mãos vazias. Sem preservativo ou lubrificante. E para o que ele tinha em mente, eles precisariam de ambos. Em grandes quantidades.**_

_"__**Quarto" Edward concordou e embrulhou a mão em torno do pênis de Jacob.**_

_"__**Edward…" A respiração explodiu fora dele, e então estavam se beijando de novo. Beijando e se movendo, correndo pela casa na urgência de chegar à cama. Edward bateu em um batente, mas não pareceu notar, e Jacob se recusou a liberar seus lábios tempo suficiente para perguntar se ele estava bem. Verificaria mais tarde.**_

_**Com a boca.**_

_**O quarto parecia um refúgio em sua visão periférica. Outras coisas apareceram em sua visão periférica também, coisas que ele nunca tinha notado antes, mas sua cabeça estava muito embrulhada em Edward para pensar duas vezes sobre elas. Perguntaria mais tarde. Como também perguntaria sobre o cheiro inesperado de baunilha que tingia o ar.**_

_**Empurrou contra os ombros de Edward, e ele caiu plano na cama. Jacob caiu em cima dele.**_

_**Deus, quando um beijo já o tinha excitado desse jeito? Quando a sensação das mãos de Edward acariciando suas costas já tinha enviado milhares de arrepios atravessando sua pele?**_

_**Quando ele já tinha precisado tanto de alguém quanto precisava de Edward agora?**_

_"__**Toque-me," Edward exigiu. "Toque meu pau."**_

_**O anseio em sua voz emocionou Jacob. Edward o queria quase tanto quanto ele o queria. Afastou-se do beijo e rolou para se deitar de lado perto dele. Então deslizou a mão sobre o peito liso de Edward, sobre as protuberâncias apertadas dos mamilos, sobre os planos abdominais de tanquinho do estômago e mais abaixo, perseguindo a trilha leve de cabelos que afilava em direção à virilha onde seu pau estava duro como aço, e gotejando.**_

_"__**Oh, sim," Jacob murmurou. Com movimentos bem deliberados, ele fechou a mão em torno do eixo e apertou suavemente, ordenhando mais algumas gotas de gozo.**_

_"__**Ahhh, foda-se," foi à resposta de Edward.**_

_**Jacob se inclinou e passou a língua sobre a ponta do pau de Edward, lambendo a bagunça.**_

_**Enquanto engolia, saboreando a amargor salgado, Edward arqueou as costas e gemeu. "Cristo, senti falta disso."**_

_"__**Nem mesmo perto do tanto que eu senti," Jacob murmurou e abriu a boca para chupar Edward, atormentando-o com lambidas minúsculas ao redor do pênis. Atormentando-se, querendo engoli-lo inteiro, mas recusando a ambos a satisfação.**_

_**Edward se balançou contra sua boca, tentando entrar mais fundo, mais rápido, mas Jacob segurou o braço sobre suas coxas, recusando-se a deixá-lo se mover.**_

_"__**Jacob, porra," Edward gritou. "Tome-o. Só fodidamente tome tudo."**_

_**Satisfação triunfante lavou sobre ele. Oh sim, Edward queria isso tanto quanto ele. Teria sorrido, mas o pênis era muito grande para isso. Muito grosso. Cada músculo em sua boca era necessário trabalhá-lo para dentro. Devagar e sempre. Esse era o truque. Se Edward queria tudo dentro, ele teria que ser paciente.**_

_**Jacob aplainou a língua contra o fundo da boca e relaxou a garganta. Poderia ser um pouco desconfortável, mas assim que tivesse Edward onde o queria, valeria a pena. Deslizou o pênis mais fundo, e então um pouco mais adiante, antes de parar e afagar suas bolas.**_

_**Edward fez ruídos selvagens acima dele, torcendo os quadris desse jeito, e então isso.**_

_**Tinha tido sonhos molhados sobre isso. Sonhos quentes em camas frias. Sonhos sobre Edward gozando em sua boca, jorrando em sua garganta. Sonhos que o deixaram gasto e oco nas primeiras horas da manhã.**_

_**Os sonhos não eram nada comparados à realidade.**_

_**Jacob estendeu a língua e forçou os músculos da garganta aberta, então deslizou a língua para trás em sua boca, levando o pênis de Edward com ele, e começou a engoli-lo.**_

_"__**Foda-se. Oh, Deus, porra. Jesus."**_

_**Jacob puxou para trás, deixando Edward sair quase completamente antes de engoli-lo de volta novamente.**_

_**Edward não se aquietava. Logo que Jacob encontrou seu ritmo, ele começou a se balançar nele, fodendo sua boca. Tinha sentido falta disso. Sentido falta do pênis grosso e pesado em sua garganta, sentido falta do amargor salgado do gozo de Edward, sentido falta do fervor de sua paixão desenfreada quando estavam juntos.**_

_**Sentido falta de Edward. Tão malditamente muito que doía.**_

_**Em pouco tempo, os testículos na mão de Jacob se apertaram na base do pênis de Edward e cada músculo em seu estômago ficou tenso.**_

_**Jacob o tirou rápido. Ainda não. Definitivamente ainda não.**_

_**Edward praguejou viciosamente, e Jacob embrulhou a mão em torno da base do pau de seu amante e apertou.**_

_"__**Mais apertado," Edward ofegou. "Muito mais apertado."**_

_**Jacob obedeceu, não largando até que Edward caiu para trás com um suspiro áspero e um aceno de cabeça. "Ok."**_

_**Não, nada de ok. Jacob o queria no limite, o queria tão desesperado para ser fodido quanto ele estava para fodê-lo. Esticou-se para beijá-lo, fazendo-o bem e se certificando de que Edward se contorcia de desejo antes de quebrar o beijo. Quando ele se deitou arquejando na cama, Jacob deslizou fora da borda e se posicionou de joelhos, no chão, junto aos seus pés.**_

_"__**Você está pronto?" Perguntou, já segurando os tornozelos de Edward e empurrando as pernas até que se curvaram no joelho.**_

_**Edward se embaralhou colchão abaixo, chegando mais perto de Jacob. "Sempre," foi sua resposta enquanto embrulhava os braços em torno das canelas, segurando as pernas perto do corpo.**_

_**Jacob se debruçou e puxou primeiro um testículo e depois o outro na boca, devorando as bolas de Edward.**_

_**Bom, mas não o que ele queria. Não o que Edward queria, também, obviamente. O homem ergueu os quadris, expondo-se completamente ao olhar faminto de Jacob.**_

_**Suor enfeitava a testa e coluna de Jacob.**_

_**Lá estava ele. O buraco rosado e franzido que ao longo dos anos tinha dado a Jacob mais prazer do que era decente. O buraco ligado ao homem que lhe dava o prazer. O único homem com o qual Jacob queria ter prazer. Ou dar prazer.**_

_**Respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro familiar e almiscarado de Edward, deixando-o fluir através de seus pulmões. Ele o lambeu uma vez.**_

_**Um solavanco percorreu a bunda e pernas de Edward, e Jacob o lambeu de novo, amando sua resposta, amando o jeito como seu buraco se apertava sob sua língua.**_

_**Gemidos baixos encheram o ar, encorajando-o, mendigando.**_

_**Jacob não podia negá-lo. Usando as mãos para segurar as nádegas de Edward separadas, inclinou-se e se banqueteou.**_

_**Lavou seu amante. Lambendo-o primeiros com golpes longos e lentos, e então com movimentos rápidos, depois para golpes longos novamente. Lambeu-o até que o anel apertado de músculos relaxou totalmente, e Edward estava abrindo e fechando as bochechas de sua bunda, implorando por mais.**_

_**Dirigiu a língua tão longe dentro de Edward quanto podia consegui-lo.**_

_**Seu pênis pulsava pesado com sangue, faminto por liberação.**_

_**Lambeu Edward de dentro para fora e de fora para dentro, e quando seu buraco estava bom, e solto, e molhado, deslizou o dedo um centímetro para dentro.**_

_"__**Não!" A voz de Edward era crua. "Sem mais provocações. Não posso aguentar."**_

_**Jacob olhou por cima da ereção enorme de seu amante, da força magnífica do peito arfando para seu rosto. Edward o olhou de volta, o olhar nebuloso, as bochechas coradas.**_

_"__**Foda-me," Edward gemeu. "Por favor, me dê seu pau."**_

_**Jacob lutou para respirar, lutou para ficar de joelhos quando cada instinto gritava para que se levantasse e enfiasse seu eixo em Edward. "Você está pronto para isso?"**_

_**Edward ficou de joelhos e apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo para olhar para Jacob. "Estive pronto por seis malditas semanas!" Segurou o pênis com a mão livre e bombeou-se. "Juro, já estou perto. Se você não me foder agora, vou gozar sem você."**_

_"__**Nem pense nisso." Jacob estava em seus pés e na mesa de cabeceira em um flash. Os preservativos e lubrificantes estavam exatamente onde sempre estiveram, e ele se embainhou e lambuzou um bocado saudável de lubrificante em seu pênis.**_

_**Edward rolou sobre o estômago. "Rápido."**_

_**Jacob adicionou outro montão em seus dedos para uma boa medida e subiu na cama entre as pernas abertas de Edward.**_

_**Edward empurrou a bunda para cima, e Jacob aproveitou a oportunidade para pressionar o dedo contra seu buraco.**_

_**Graças ao trabalho que tinha feito com a língua e o lubrificante em seu dedo, não encontrou nenhuma resistência. Deslizou dentro e pressionou fundo.**_

_**No gemido áspero de Edward, adicionou outro dedo, estirando-o.**_

_"__**Não!" O grito de Edward foi rouco. "Seu pau, não os dedos."**_

_**Com um sorvo molhado, Jacob retirou os dedos e se deitou sobre seu amante, pressionando o peito contra suas costas. Embalou a bunda de Edward com os quadris e descansou uma mão ao lado de sua cabeça como suporte. A outra se deslizou em torno de sua cintura e encontrou seu pênis preso entre os lençóis e os quadris. Massageou o excesso de lubrificante nele e o bombeou suavemente.**_

_"__**Jacob." A voz de Edward era baixa, uma advertência.**_

_**Jacob o soltou, alinhou as coxas e centrou seu pau dolorido entre as bochechas da bunda de Edward. Empurrou uma vez, violando seu buraco.**_

_"__**Foda-se, sim!" Edward gritou.**_

_**Sangue rugiu nas orelhas de Jacob, correndo para os olhos. Ele não conseguia ver, não conseguia pensar. Empurrou-se novamente, um movimento afiado e fluido que o acomodou a meio caminho do buraco de Edward, tão fundo quanto poderia chegar nesse ângulo.**_

_"__**Ah, Deus, Edward…" Ele não conseguia pensar, não conseguia falar. Sua garganta parecia crua. Se sua camiseta havia torturado seus mamilos antes, a pele lisa das costas de Edward os atormentavam agora.**_

_**Edward empinou embaixo dele. "Mova-se. Agora, mova-se!"**_

_**Jacob o fez. Punhaladas curtas e afiadas dentro e fora. Rápido, muito rápido. Então, mais rápido ainda com Edward o incitando. Cristo, a pressa. Como nada que já tivesse conhecido.**_

_**Ele ergueu a parte superior do corpo e se deslocou um pouco, calçando uma coxa entre as pernas de Edward e indo mais fundo em seu buraco. Ambos gemeram.**_

_**Baixou a cabeça e beijou seu pescoço, chupando a carne enquanto deslizava a mão em seu ombro e mergulhava mais duro e rápido. Edward balançou a bunda ao encontro do pau de Jacob.**_

_**Não foi suficiente, não foi fundo o suficiente. Jacob ajoelhou-se em ambos os joelhos, embrulhou as mãos em torno dos quadris de Edward e o puxou de volta para seu eixo.**_

_**Então ele teve que parar. Estava acomodado até o cabo em Edward. Não podia ir mais fundo. Se movesse agora, ele gozaria.**_

_**Edward deve ter sentido sua situação medonha, porque congelou também, não se movendo nem um centímetro.**_

_**Segundos se passaram, minutos, suas respirações irregulares altas na casa silenciosa.**_

_"__**Você está bem para continuar?" Edward perguntou afinal. Pressionou os músculos experimentalmente em torno do pênis de Jacob.**_

_"__**Sim." A resposta desfiada de Jacob foi tudo que conseguiu oferecer. Ele puxou e empurrou de volta em Edward, apenas uma vez, testando.**_

_**Soltou um pequeno suspiro e revirou os quadris.**_

_**Tudo de bom. Com a próxima punhalada, Edward balançou de volta para encontrá-lo.**_

_**Não apenas bom. Perfeito.**_

_**Jacob se dirigiu em Edward repetidas vezes, finalmente soltando sua contenção. Perdendo-se no ritmo de fazer amor. Perdendo-se no ritmo do corpo de Edward, na batida suave do canal aveludado abrindo e fechando ao seu redor, nos gemidos harmoniosos do homem sob ele.**_

_**Ninguém na Terra, homem ou mulher, o fizeram sentir tão bem, tão vivo. Cada centímetro de sua carne zumbia.**_

_**Edward era tudo que precisava, e tudo que queria. Mergulhou nele uma e outra vez, absorvendo cada gemido e suspiro que ele articulava.**_

_**O ritmo era muito bom, muito tentador. Teve que desacelerar. Como se Edward tivesse lido sua mente, caiu sobre a cama, e Jacob caiu junto, deitando-se em cima dele de novo. Dessa vez seus golpes foram mais lentos, menos apressados. Tomou seu tempo com movimentos rasos e medidos, e quando o canal de Edward acariciava seu pau, ele acariciava os braços de Edward, deslizando as palmas sobre os músculos rígidos de seus bíceps e abaixo dos cotovelos para suas mãos.**_

_**Inclinou-se e beijou seu pescoço, chupando a pele lá e abaixo de sua orelha. Resistiu em morder sua orelha. Ainda não, até que estivesse saciado, composto por seis semanas de solidão. Mas quando Edward gemeu em resposta e torceu a cabeça ligeiramente, ele não pôde resistir. Mordiscou, bem suavemente, em seu lóbulo.**_

_**Edward ligou os dedos através de Jacob, segurando-o, e por minutos infinitos se deitaram juntos, entrelaçados de todas as formas possíveis.**_

_**Deus, perfeito. Tão… Íntimo.**_

_**Perdido no calor e beleza do momento, ele sussurrou em um suspiro suave, "Eu te amo."**_

_**Edward congelou.**_

_**Jacob congelou.**_

_**Cristo, o que disse?**_

_**Com um gemido áspero, Edward torceu o pescoço para olhar para Jacob.**_

_**Jacob viu paixão, e desejo, e calor, e…**_

_**Edward rolou, afastando-se de Jacob. Mas só por um segundo, então estava de costas, puxando-o para ele, exigindo.**_

_**Jacob não podia chegar entre suas pernas o suficientemente rápido. Em segundos estava novamente acomodado bem no fundo do buraco de Edward, só que dessa vez ele olhava para os olhos verdes do homem.**_

_**Deus, ele o amava. Não, ele não pretendia expressar seus sentimentos ainda. Pretendia levá-lo devagar, um passo de cada vez, mas tinha se perdido no corpo de Edward, se perdido na perfeição do ato de amor, tinha deixado as palavras escapar tão naturalmente quanto respirar.**_

_**Edward agarrou seu pescoço e puxou sua cabeça para um beijo devastador. Beijaram-se, e beijaram-se, e beijaram-se, com Jacob dentro de Edward, o pênis de Edward preso entre eles. Beijaram-se até que a pressão se construiu em suas bolas e teve que se afastar e empurrar fundo, inúmeras vezes.**_

_**Olhou nos olhos de Edward, cada pingo da emoção que sentia se derramando da alma.**_

_**Edward sorriu então. Um sorriso tão largo, tão desinibido, que o coração de Jacob disparou. "Eu também te amo," ele disse.**_

_**Era tudo que faltava. As comportas se abriram. Jacob não conseguia mais parar, não queria mais. Dirigiu-se em Edward com todo o amor e felicidade que sentia, batendo nele.**_

_**Seu pênis estava tão duro, as bolas tão apertadas, que sabia que o alívio estava a apenas um momento longe. Mas sem o alívio de Edward não era nada. Embrulhou a mão no eixo rígido do homem e puxou. Não demorou muito — uma série de apertos duros e puxões, e Edward gozou com um uivo. Jato após jato de sêmen caiu sobre seu peito. Sua bunda cerrando a tempo com os jatos, puxando o pênis de Jacob, ordenhando-o.**_

_**Assistiu seu amante gozar em sua mão, com seu pau dentro dele. Jacob explodiu. Jatos de gozo se atiraram de suas bolas, atravessaram seu eixo e caíram no preservativo, enchendo-o. Seis semanas de necessidade reprimida escaparam.**_

_**Ele gozou, e gozou, até que não tinha mais nada para dar, e então, ainda enterrado em seu amante, ele se desmoronou sobre o peito de Edward, totalmente gasto.**_

_**A última coisa que esperava ouvir era um suspiro feminino, seguido de passos frenéticos e o bater de uma porta.**_

_"__**Que porra foi essa?" Ele raspou.**_

_**Com um gemido torturado, Edward bateu a mão sobre a testa. "Esta, foi a complicação da qual precisávamos conversar."**_

_"__**Então você a fodeu?" Jacob perguntou, com o rosto curiosamente em branco. Ainda nu, ele se recostou contra a penteadeira do banheiro, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.**_

_"__**Não." De alguma maneira, quando se tratava de Bella, foder não entrava na cena. Era uma palavra muito grosseira. Muito fria. Nada como a mulher.**_

_**Pov Edward**_

_**Água cascateava sobre os ombros de Edward, lavando o sabão que ele tinha esfregado, e limpando cada última gota de suor, gozo e lubrificante de seu corpo.**_

_**Poderia ser o mais curto banho que já tinha tomado, mas foi eficaz. Estava limpo. Pingando, saiu do cubículo e praguejou quando bateu o dedão. Dor relampejou por seu pé, mas a ignorou e pegou a toalha da prateleira. Tinha que se secar e dirigir sua bunda até o quarto de Bella. Tinha muito que explicar.**_

_**Tinha muito que explicar para Jacob também. Bem, muito mais explicado, de qualquer maneira.**_

_**A última coisa que sentia vontade de fazer era conversar. Depois de que tinha acabado de acontecer entre ele e Jacob, do que Jacob tinha acabado de lhe dizer, tudo que queria era se enroscar em seu calor e seu amor, e dormir. Por horas.**_

_**Ou talvez só o tempo suficiente para recuperar a força antes de fazer amor novamente.**_

_**Ao invés, estava preso em uma situação de sua própria criação.**_

_"__**Você a fodeu com a boca," Jacob corrigiu.**_

_**Edward assentiu. Não ia mentir ou guardar segredos. Não quando amava Jacob. Não quando as atividades da noite com Bella tinham fundido sua mente e seu equilíbrio, e estava malditamente certo de que a amava também. "Desejá-la assim me bateu de lado, posso lhe dizer." Abaixou a toalha e se aproximou de Jacob. Tão perto que suas coxas se tocaram. E seus pênis. "Nunca esperei sentir-me assim sobre ela. Não quando sinto tudo isso por você."**_

_**O pênis de Edward se contraiu só no contato. E o cheiro. Jacob ainda não tinha tomado banho. Ele cheirava a sexo. E a Jacob. E a Edward. Ele cheirava tão malditamente bom que Edward se sentiu tentado a cair de joelhos e inalá-lo por inteiro.**_

_**Mas não podia. Tinha que ir até Bella.**_

_**Além disso, o corpo de Jacob tinha ficado rígido quando mencionou seus sentimentos por Bella.**_

_"__**Por meses você tem sido o único que eu queria. Eu fodidamente odiava quando você estava longe," Edward disse ao outro homem.**_

_**Jacob levantou uma sobrancelha.**_

_"__**Sabe quantas vezes me masturbei com imagens da gente fazendo amor como acabamos de fazer?" Edward perguntou.**_

_**Jacob sacudiu a cabeça. "Não."**_

_"__**Toda fodida noite," Edward admitiu. "E a maioria das manhãs também," adicionou com um sorriso.**_

_**Os olhos de Jacob ficaram nublados e seu pênis se mexeu contra o de Edward, mas seu tom permaneceu imparcial quando perguntou, "Que tal… Bella? Você se masturbou enquanto fantasiava sobre ela também?"**_

_**Edward disse calmamente. "Eu fiz."**_

_**Jacob endureceu ainda mais, os músculos tensos contra Edward.**_

_"__**Eu me masturbei fantasiando sobre vocês dois." Estava arriscando sendo honesto. Jacob poderia ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, e então virar as costas e ir embora. "Eu gozei imaginando que estava fazendo amor com ela, e gozei ao imaginar que você estava fazendo amor comigo. E quase fiquei louco de tesão ao imaginar nós dois tomando Bella, ao mesmo tempo."**_

_**Jacob fez careta. "Não seja tímido em me dizer sobre o que você realmente fantasiou."**_

_**Edward sacudiu a cabeça. "Não sou tímido." Nervoso com a reação de Jacob, talvez, mas não tímido. "Quer saber o que me tinha atirando no meio do quarto que me deixava com um tesão do caralho?"**_

_**Jacob não respondeu. Nem se afastou.**_

_"__**Eu fazendo amor com Bella enquanto você fazia amor comigo." Edward fechou os olhos, era muito fácil visualizar o cenário. "Cristo, imaginar nós três juntos? Assistir meu pau em sua boceta, seus sucos em cima de mim?" Edward lambeu os lábios. "Sentir você em minha bunda e ouvi seu fôlego áspero? Jesus, eu estou ficando duro só de pensar nisso."**_

_**Dessa vez Jacob reagiu. Empurrou Edward longe dele, derrubando-o fora de equilíbrio. "Eu apenas lhe disse à porra que te amo. Não estou interessado em suas fantasias e sentimentos sobre uma mulher."**_

_**Edward se agarrou à penteadeira para não cair. "Eu te amo também. Tanto que dói. Saber que você me ama?" Ele não conseguiu evitar. Sorriu. "Juro, Jacob. Estou mais feliz do que já estive em toda minha vida."**_

_**Mesmo agora, ciente de que Bella estava, provavelmente, tonta e confusa, ele queria jogar a cabeça para trás e rir alto com a alegria de ser amado por Jacob.**_

_**Jacob estreitou os olhos. "Você me ama e está feliz, e ainda assim quer foder sua nova companheira de casa? Você até mesmo acredita que está se apaixonando por ela?"**_

_"__**Eu faço." Edward enfrentou a segunda pergunta de Jacob primeiro, então deliberou a primeira. Jacob estava com ciúmes? A ideia o fez sorrir mais largo. "Quero fazer amor com Bella. Quero que você faça amor com ela também. Quero todos fazendo amor juntos."**_

_"__**Parece ótimo, Edward." O rosto de Jacob se fechou. "Talvez todos nós possamos fazer amor. Talvez possamos fazê-lo em um gigantesco campo de papoulas, com música de Woodstock tocando ao redor. Amor livre para todos. Soa verdadeiramente ótimo. Soa perfeito, de fato." Jacob abriu a porta do chuveiro e ligou a água. "Fodidamente perfeito."**_

_**Edward o parou antes que entrasse no cubículo. "Não me julgue. Ainda não. Espere até conhecê-la."**_

_"__**E então o quê? Vou ficar magicamente bem com o homem que amo se enroscando com outra pessoa?"**_

_"__**E então podemos dar um passo de cada vez. Ver o que acontece." Inferno, não havia nenhum absoluto aqui.**_

_**Só porque Jacob ia conhecer Bella não significava que sentiria a mesma atração instantânea que Edward sentiu. Mas algo lhe dizia que um encontro era tudo que precisava. Jacob cairia tão duro quanto ele.**_

_**Não que isso importava. Bella mais do que provável estaria arrumando as malas neste segundo, fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para sair desta casa e do bastardo que tinha se afundado nela e depois dormido com seu namorado.**_

_**Edward poderia saber o que queria: Jacob e Bella, mas suas chances de conseguir os dois estavam reduzidas a zero. Mas, então, quem iria imaginar que Jacob viria e lhe diria que o amava? Talvez, só talvez, milagres pudessem acontecer.**_

_**Novamente Jacob não respondeu. Simplesmente fechou-se no chuveiro com uma careta e baixou a cabeça sob o spray.**_

_**Conversar sobre.**_

_**Ou não. Edward abriu a porta do chuveiro. "Jacob?"**_

_**Demorou um tempo antes de Jacob encontrar seu olhar.**_

_"__**Não importa o que aconteça, não importa como tudo isso acabe, eu sei de uma coisa. Eu te amo. Estou preso. Por toda a vida. Então, se você me quer ou não, eu sou seu. Entende?"**_

_**Jacob o olhou com seus grandes olhos. Deus, Edward amava aqueles olhos.**_

_"__**Meu e de Bella?" Jacob perguntou.**_

_**Edward chupou as bochechas. "Eu gostaria de ser."**_

_**Silêncio se seguiu.**_

_"__**Jacob?"**_

_"__**Sim?"**_

_"__**Eu te amo."**_

_**Jacob não respondeu. Só suspirou. Um suspiro longo e pesado.**_

_"__**Você me ama?" Edward perguntou.**_

_**A voz de Jacob era rouca quando respondeu. "Você sabe que sim."**_

_**Ele sabia. Jacob tinha lhe dito em um milhão de maneiras diferentes esta noite. "O suficiente para me fazer um favor?"**_

_**Jacob franziu o cenho para ele sob o spray do chuveiro.**_

_**Edward esperou.**_

_"__**Explique-me isso," Ele finalmente disse.**_

_"__**Conheça-a. Dê-lhe uma chance."**_

_**Jacob mordeu o lábio inferior.**_

_"__**Há algo sobre ela. Algo… Irresistível."**_

_**Jacob não respondeu, embora parecesse estar considerando.**_

_"__**Juro, se eu não achasse que você sentiria isso também, eu não insistiria," Edward disse. "Pode ser só um pressentimento, mas está lá. Cada instinto me diz que você vai gostar dela tanto quanto eu."**_

_**Silêncio. Nem um silêncio desconfortável, mas um silêncio, porém.**_

_"__**Jacob?"**_

_**Jacob fechou os olhos. O leve movimento de sua cabeça era toda a confirmação que Edward precisava. Um aceno de cabeça era o consentimento de Jacob.**_

_**Ele entrou no chuveiro, agarrou o pescoço de Jacob, puxando seu rosto para perto e o beijou. "Você não vai se arrepender. Eu te prometo." Beijou-o uma última vez, fechou a porta e girou ao redor para começar sua caça a Bella.**_

_**Felizmente ele tinha uma audição perfeita, caso contrário, poderia não ter ouvido Jacob resmungando acima do chiado do chuveiro. "Que sorte me apaixonar por um advogado. O homem vai me convencer em qualquer coisa."**_

_Pov Bella_

_**As mãos de Bella tremiam violentamente. Tão violentamente que tinha dificuldades em segurar a maçaneta. Tinha levado três tentativas antes de finalmente abrir a porta e dar uma guinada para a segurança relativa de seu quarto, fechando-se lá dentro.**_

_**A calcinha que apertava nos dedos caiu no chão. Seu fôlego ainda vindo em ofegos instáveis.**_

_**Nada surpreendente, visto que ela mal tinha inalado desde que tinha entrado no quarto de Edward. Tinha ficado enraizado no lugar, choque mudo, e assistido como um homem possuia o corpo daquele a quem ela tinha pensado que poderia estar perdendo seu coração.**_

_**Um homem?**_

_**Tinha assistido quando esse mesmo homem confessava seu amor por Edward. As palavras saindo suaves e doces de uma voz embrulhada em seda. Tão suaves e doces que tinham caído sobre sua pele como um milhão de gotas de prazer. E como um milhão de agulhas afiadas, cada uma delas apunhalando-a e perfurando sua carne como em cascatas.**_

_**Com as estocadas violentas ela poderia lidar. Foi à resposta sincera de Edward que tinha ameaçado sufocá-la. O eu também te amo que havia cortado seu ar e entupido seus pulmões.**_

_**Precisava se sentar antes que caísse, mas a cama estava a mil quilômetros de distância. Muito longe de alcançar com essas pernas trêmulas. Afundou-se no chão em uma pilha desossada.**_

_**Um homem? Edward estava apaixonado por outro homem?**_

_**Oh Deus. Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus!**_

_**Arrepios irromperam em sua espinha.**_

_**Empurrou a mão sobre a boca para parar o grito que ameaçava escapar, mas quase sufocou com o horror da situação.**_

_**Ar. Ela precisava de ar. Precisava respirar. Para pensar.**_

_**Difícil. Muito difícil de pensar.**_

_**Muito difícil de fazer qualquer coisa além de se sentar, e tremer até os ossos.**_

_**Um homem! Não uma mulher como temera inicialmente quando ouvira os gemidos abafados. Um homem. Com um pênis.**_

_**Assim como Edward.**_

_**Não era de se admirar que houvesse tantas roupas espalhadas pela sala. Elas não eram todas de Edward.**_

_**Pontos dançaram diante de seus olhos e ela baixou a cabeça sobre os joelhos.**_

_**Imaginou a boca de Edward. A boca que tinha lhe dado um prazer tão intenso apenas poucas horas atrás. A boca que a beijara e a acariciara antes de devorá-la. Antes de levá-la ao orgasmo duas vezes em minutos. A boca que a deixara tão fora de equilíbrio que ela mal podia ver claramente seu encontro às cegas — cada vez que olhava para seu rosto, ela via Edward.**_

_**A mesma boca que estava, provavelmente, ainda colada aos lábios de outro homem até agora.**_

_**Quanto tempo os tinha assistido? Segundos? Minutos? Horas?**_

_**Tão focados os homens estavam um no outro, que tinham ficado alheios a ela. Alheios ao seu queixo caído, ao seu coração batendo tão alto que a pulsação rugia em seus ouvidos. Alheios à mulher que assistia a toda a ação com uma mistura de dor traída e cativada curiosidade. Uma mulher que não sabia se reclamava contra Edward por conduzi-la nisso, o socava por ser algo que ela nunca teria imaginado, ou enfiava as mãos sob a saia e aliviava a dor que pulsava entre suas pernas com uma agressividade que a deixava sem fôlego.**_

_**Mesmo agora as escolhas eram surpreendentes. Esmagadoras.**_

_**Bella fechou os olhos e respirou. Apenas respirou. Por um tempo muito longo. Ou talvez por um segundo.**_

_**Uma batida na porta triplicou sua frequência cardíaca. A última coisa que ela precisava agora era Edward vindo falar com ela. Ou pior — o amante de Edward.**_

_**Prendeu a respiração. Talvez se ele não pudesse ouvi-la, ele apenas iria embora. Talvez pensasse que ela estava dormindo.**_

_**Hah. Dormindo? Em um momento como este? Ela duvidava que fosse capaz de fechar os olhos novamente, porque se o fizesse tudo que veria seriam imagens de Edward sendo bem fodido.**_

_"__**Bella? Posso entrar?"**_

_**Droga. Essa voz. Tão gentil. Tão atraente. Tão profunda e viril. Como na Terra poderia um homem com tal sexualidade crua, com tal masculinidade vívida, permitir que outro homem fizesse aquilo com ele?**_

_**Hipócrita. Dada meia chance, e ela teria permitido que Edward fizesse aquilo com ela. Ela teria implorado para que ele fizesse.**_

_**Sim, mas ela era uma mulher. Um membro do sexo oposto.**_

_**Droga, por que Hunter não a tinha advertido? Disse que estaria vivendo com um homem que gostava de outros homens. Um… homem gay.**_

_**E desde quando a ideia de dois homens juntos deixava seu corpo em brasas? Fazendo-o queimar com um calor que não esfriava?**_

_"__**Não me deixe de fora, Bella. Por favor. Precisamos conversar."**_

_**Conversar? Agora ele queria conversar? Que tal mais cedo, quando sua boca tinha se anexado à sua boceta? Ou antes? Quando a eletricidade foi embora e ele não teve que encará-la na luz brilhante? Certamente esse teria sido um melhor momento para uma conversa?**_

_"__**Eu sei que você não está dormindo, querida."**_

_**Por que sua voz tinha que soar tão sincera, então… Doída? Quase como se ele estivesse sofrendo.**_

_"__**Vou entrar agora. Vou abrir a porta e entrar em seu quarto." Houve uma pequena pausa. "Não jogue nada em mim, ok?"**_

_**Droga! Por que ele tinha que fazê-la sorrir quando essa era a última coisa que ela tinha vontade de fazer?**_

_**A maçaneta girou. Minha Nossa. Ele estava entrando.**_

_**Bella se levantou. Ele já a tinha em desvantagem atordoada. Não estava prestes a lhe dar outra.**_

_**Ele estava sozinho? Vestido? Teria sêmen escorrendo no peito? Foi onde tinha aterrissado quando ele gozou na mão do homem. E em sua barriga. E nos dedos em volta de seu pau.**_

_**Aqueles deveriam ter sido seus dedos. Não os dele. Ainda assim, o pensamento deles pertencendo a ele encheu sua boceta com calor líquido.**_

_**Edward entrou levando o cheiro de sabão com ele. Fresco e limpo. Nada tipo o aroma forte e almiscarado de sexo, que havia penetrado o ar em seu quarto. Este tinha sido um cheiro diferente de qualquer outro que ela já havia sentido antes.**_

_**Uma combinação de água-de-colônia, suor masculino e outra coisa. Algo mais escuro e mais pesado do que suas associações habituais com o sexo. Provavelmente porque o ato que tinha testemunhado era mais escuro do que qualquer ato sexual que ela já havia participado.**_

_**O peito de Edward estava imaculado. Também sem camisa, e a luz jogava contra sua carne branca, destacando o pacote de seis em seu estômago. Seu cabelo estava molhado, e usava somente uma boxers, e suas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas do que o habitual. Felicidade pós-orgásmica ou constrangimento?**_

_**Para sua surpresa, ele não se lançou em desculpas. "Você está chocada," foi tudo que ele disse.**_

_"__**Você é gay," ela respondeu, com acusação predominando em sua voz.**_

_**Edward vacilou. "Gosto de homens."**_

_"__**Você me beijou. Por toda parte." Os homens que gostavam de homens não beijavam mulheres onde Edward tinha beijado.**_

_"__**Gosto de mulheres também. Gosto de você. Muito."**_

_"__**Você é… Bi?"**_

_**Como seus pais reagiriam se soubessem? O pensamento encheu sua barriga de medo frio. Graças a Deus ela não tinha encontrado isso antes de descrevê-lo para eles. Graças a Deus ela só lhes disse que ele era um homem divertido e adorável. E graças ao Deus louco que ela não havia mencionado que ele era exatamente o tipo de cara pelo qual ela poderia cair e, provavelmente, já tinha caído, da cabeça aos pés se apaixonado por ele. Seus pais estariam certamente tendo uma apoplexia agora.**_

_**Edward inalou agudamente. "Prefiro não me rotular, bem, preferências sexuais. Não penso em mim como gay, ou hetero, ou bi. Sou apenas um homem atraído por homens e mulheres."**_

_"__**Ao mesmo tempo?"**_

_**Edward ergueu as mãos, parecendo impotente. "Nunca antes. Mas com você e Jacob… É diferente."**_

_**Ah, então o outro homem tinha um nome. "Jacob?"**_

_"__**Meu… Uh…" Sua expressão suavizou, seus olhos cresceram quentes e pegajosos. "Meu amante."**_

_**Um calafrio deslizou por suas costas. A ideia de um homem se referindo a outro homem como seu amante? Seus pais se apavorariam. Com certeza.**_

_**Mas ela não tinha pensado em Jacob como amante de Edward? O calafrio chamejou através de sua espinha, ondulando ao longo de cada terminação nervosa, como uma pequena faísca de consciência. Um calafrio de aversão… Ou excitação?**_

_**Definitivamente não era excitação! O pensamento de Edward com um homem não a excitava. Tornava suas fantasias noturnas em pesadelos.**_

_**Pesadelos cheios com longas e musculosas pernas. Quatro delas. E bundas de aço. Duas delas — uma delas sendo implacavelmente bombardeada por um longo, e duro pênis. Um pênis que ela suspeitava se sentiria espetacular em sua própria…**_

_**Não, não sentiria.**_

_**De jeito nenhum ela fecharia os olhos esta noite. Sem chance que se exporia ao risco de ter esses sonhos.**_

_**Ela se agarrou à última coisa que ele havia dito. "É diferente comigo e Jacob?"**_

_**Edward assentiu, não baixando os olhos nem uma vez. O olhar segurando o dela, as íris verde hipnotizantes em sua intensidade. "Quero vocês dois." Sua voz caiu cerca de vinte e cinco entalhes. "Ao mesmo tempo."**_

_**Mas o que…? Como na Terra ele esperava que ela respondesse a isto?**_

_**Aparentemente, ele não esperava que ela respondesse de maneira nenhuma, pois continuou a falar. "Não é surpresa querer Jacob tanto. Você… Você me pegou desprevenido. Nunca pensei que sentiria algo tão forte por outra pessoa."**_

_**Riso histérico borbulhou em sua garganta. "Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você está me dizendo que quer a nós dois? Tal como que você deseja…" Ela hesitou, sabendo que suas palavras sairiam grosseiras e frias. "Você quer foder nós dois, um depois do outro?" Um riso estridente escapou. "Ou será que significa que você quer foder-me, enquanto seu namorado te fode?"**_

_**O jantar que tinha comido acampou precariamente na boca de seu estômago. O pensamento trouxe de volta o calafrio em sua espinha. E muito mais forte dessa vez. Mais como um terremoto que não conseguia controlar. Um que reverberou através de seus seios, fazendo seus mamilos ficarem duros como bolas de gude. Tão duros, que a seda do sutiã raspou contra eles, torturando-a.**_

_**Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Isso seria tão terrível?"**_

_**Ela piscou. "O que seria tão terrível?"**_

_"__**Eu fazer amor com você, enquanto Jacob faz amor comigo."**_

_**Ela piscou novamente, apertando os olhos fechados. Talvez quando os abrisse acordaria e perceberia que tudo tinha sido só um sonho tolo, provocado por um pouco de vinho demais e seus hormônios exaustos. Hormônios que Edward tinha deixado todos trabalhados mais cedo esta noite.**_

_**Ela abriu os olhos.**_

_**A decepção foi esmagadora.**_

_**A visão não foi.**_

_**Não importava o que ele disse, não importava o que ela o pegou fazendo, Edward era magnífico. E Edward em sua boxers era uma visão para ser vista.**_

_"__**Você está brincando, certo?" Porque sério, ele tinha que estar. Quem em sã consciência ia fazer uma pergunta tão ultrajante? Mas, então, quem em sã consciência ia se afundar em sua companheira de casa do sexo feminino e na mesma noite se permitir ser fodido estupidamente por seu amante?**_

_**Edward sacudiu a cabeça. "Não dessa vez, Bella." Ele deu um passo em sua direção.**_

_**Ela levantou a mão. "Não chegue mais perto." A última vez que ela havia ficado tão perto, tinha acabado com a língua dele em sua vagina.**_

_**Os lábios de Edward se contraíram. "Está com medo de mim agora?"**_

_"__**Não seja ridículo."**_

_"__**Está com medo que eu vá te beijar de novo?"**_

_**Seu coração balançou.**_

_"__**Cristo, eu adoraria te beijar de novo," Edward gemeu.**_

_**Beijá-la de novo? Depois de ter beijado seu namorado? E se ele tivesse beijado o namorado do jeito que a tinha beijado — tão completamente e por toda parte? Inferno, não. De jeito nenhum. Ela não queria aquela boca ou língua em qualquer lugar perto dela. "Beije-me e vou quebrar seu nariz."**_

_"__**É isso que quer fazer? Quebrar meu nariz?"**_

_**Só se ela pudesse quebrar todos os seus dentes no processo. Idiota de dois-tempos.**_

_**Embora ele pudesse ter sido dois-tempos, esta noite tinha sido seu primeiro momento de intimidade, e ele lhe prometera alguma coisa? "Não quero quebrar seu nariz. E não quero que você me beije. Na verdade, não quero ter nada a ver com você daqui por diante. Nada. Entendeu?"**_

_**Edward recuou como se ela o tivesse estapeado. "Isso pode ser difícil, já que moramos juntos."**_

_**Ela sacudiu a cabeça furiosamente. "Vou sair. Vou encontrar outro lugar para ficar." Ela realmente não tinha escolha. Teria que sair agora. De jeito nenhum poderia morar com Edward sabendo que ele era gay. Bi. Como ela explicaria isso para sua família? Eles nunca concordariam se ela ficasse aqui. Mas para onde iria? Onde ficaria? Talvez Hunter a deixasse dormir no sofá em sua casa?**_

_**Com Sam e Leah?**_

_**Uh, sem chance. Maneira muito estranha, essa.**_

_**De forma que a deixou com exatamente nenhuma outra opção. "Posso levar uma semana ou duas para encontrar outro lugar. Mas vou partir assim que conseguir algo."**_

_"__**Não vá." Edward estendeu a mão para segurar a sua, mas ela deliberadamente cruzou os braços atrás das costas.**_

_"__**Não posso ficar."**_

_"__**Sim, você pode." Ele deu um passo em sua direção.**_

_**Ela deu um passo atrás. "Não, eu não posso." Ela não poderia morar com ele. Não que tivesse algo contra as pessoas que eram homossexuais. Ou bissexuais.**_

_**Apenas não era o estilo de vida que ela escolheria para se associar.**_

_**Outro passo mais perto. "Se você não partir, então você fica." Edward assinalou logicamente. "É muito fácil."**_

_**Ah, nenhuma maravilha que ele fosse um advogado tão bem sucedido. Obviamente tinha muito jeito com as palavras.**_

_**Não.**_

_**Outro passo atrás, e ela apertou as mãos, certificando-se de que elas não estavam em nenhum lugar perto de qualquer lugar que ele pudesse pegar. "Não quero morar com você."**_

_"__**Eu quero morar com você. Quero fazer muito mais do que apenas morar com você." Outro passo mais perto.**_

_"__**O que diabos isso significa?" Hah. Como se ela não soubesse. Deu um passo maior para trás — e bateu na parede.**_

_**Presa. Com as mãos atrás das costas!**_

_**E dane-se, pelo brilho nos olhos de Edward, isso era exatamente o que ele queria.**_

_**Ele fechou a distância entre eles em um piscar de olhos. Antes que Bella pudesse respirar novamente, Edward capturou seus lábios com os dele.**_

_**Ela abriu a boca para protestar, e Edward aproveitou, deslizando a língua entre seus lábios. E então, começou um assalto sério em seus sentidos.**_

_**Não. Ela não ia beijá-lo de volta. Nunca. Não responderia de qualquer maneira ou forma a sua gentileza requintada. Não ia acariciar sua língua do jeito que ele acariciava a dela. Não ia explorar as delícias secretas de sua boca do jeito que ele explorava a dela.**_

_**Não ia apreciar este momento de qualquer maneira. Ia manter-se tão quieta, que ele não teria escolha senão se retirar, sentindo seu desinteresse. Porque agora que sabia que ele era… O que diabos ele era, ela já não estava interessada.**_

_**Bella se manteve assim até que seus olhos se recusaram a abrir depois que ela piscou.**_

_**Viu? Ela podia fazer isto. Podia afastar o homem gay. Homem Bi. Afastar o homem que a tinha feito gozar com a mesma língua que agora seduzia sua boca. O mesmo homem que tem gozado diante de seus olhos — com um pênis em sua bunda.**_

_**Um pênis. Assim como aquele que agora se pressionava contra sua barriga, crescendo mais firme a cada segundo.**_

_**Ok, então talvez ela não conseguisse reprimir o gemido que ameaçava explodir de sua garganta. Mas este era um gemido de desafio. De raiva. Como Edward ousava beijá-la? E com a mesma boca que costumava beijar outra pessoa, exatamente na mesma noite? Deplorável.**_

_**O gemido deve ter perturbado Edward, porque ele puxou o rosto longe — uma polegada.**_

_"__**Deus," ele disse asperamente. "Você cheira tão bom." Ele enterrou o nariz em seu pescoço e inalou.**_

_**Inalou?**_

_"__**Estou tão acostumado a Jacob. Com sua água-de-colônia." Ele inalou novamente. "Você é como uma lufada de ar. Uma delícia com aroma de baunilha." Enquanto falava, seu fôlego fazia cócegas em sua garganta. "Você me faz querer te lamber todinha."**_

_**Ela ficou tensa em seus ombros. "Vá lamber Jacob. Deixe-me sozinha."**_

_"__**Eu poderia lamber os dois."**_

_**Bella saltou quando a ponta de sua língua tocou a pulsação que batia em sua garganta, logo abaixo da orelha.**_

_**E lambeu. Uma pequena lambida, mas uma lambida, no entanto.**_

_**Não, caramba. Ela não estava gostando. Nem um pouco de nada disso. Não estava inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado para lhe dar um melhor acesso. Ela desejava que ele tirasse o inferno fora de seu quarto. Ir embora e deixá-la sozinha. Ela desejava — Ele mordeu seu pescoço.**_

_**Oh, Deus Querido. Sim, ela desejava. Ela desejava com todo seu coração.**_

_**Sua boceta se abasteceu com calor líquido.**_

_**Edward gemeu, e o som ecoou em seu ouvido e vibrou sobre sua pele. "Não só baunilha." Ele puxou uma respiração profunda. "Aquele cheiro. Outra coisa. Algo… Mais rico. Mais doce."**_

_**Afaste-o.**_

_**Ela não conseguia. Suas mãos estavam presas entre as costas e a parede.**_

_**Dê uma joelhada em suas bolas.**_

_**Brilhante ideia!**_

_**Ela tentou. Deus a ajude, ela tentou, mas no segundo em que curvou a perna e ergueu o joelho, ele enfiou a coxa entre as suas e a pressionou contra sua virilha.**_

_**Foda-se. Sem calcinhas!**_

_**Ela as tirou no caminho para o quarto de Edward, determinada a continuar de onde tinham parado antes de seu encontro. Antes da grande descoberta. E mais, ela estava com uma saia fina, que simplesmente se assentou sobre a coxa de Edward, então quando a perna pressionou contra sua virilha, nada interferiu. Nada.**_

_**Os pêlos minúsculos que cobriam sua perna fizeram cócegas em sua boceta, e o líquido que tinha se juntado entre as suas escorreu, pingando sobre a carne nua.**_

_**Edward ofegou em seu ouvido. "Esse cheiro. É você, Bella. É todo você." Ele balançou a coxa contra ela, a pele arrastando tortuosamente sobre os lábios sensíveis e seu clitóris.**_

_**Mais molhada do que já acreditara possível, Bella só conseguiu ofegar na comoção quando a perna saiu de seu centro.**_

_"__**Tenho que tocá-la. Tenho que sentir seu cheiro. Lambê-la. Sentir seu gosto."**_

_**Os olhos de Bella se abriram quando a mão se deslizou em sua coxa nua e sobre sua nádega. A aflição quadriplicou quando se viu olhando para um par de olhos pretos.**_

_**Sua percepção inicial de Edward tinha sido uma de perfeição masculina. Tinha estado convencida de que ninguém mais poderia se comparar. No entanto, o homem que enchia sua porta, usando jeans e nada mais, os ombros tão largos quanto um campo do futebol, era tão bonito quanto,cada centímetro do homem era recheado por pesados músculos. Seu olhar penetrante estava fixo em seu rosto, os olhos cobertos e os lábios vermelhos deliciosos e cheios apertados em uma carranca.**_

_**Deus Querido, o homem era incrivelmente belo. Assim e tanto quanto Edward, o homem também era a fantasia de cada mulher vindo à vida. **_

_"__**Jacob," ela sussurrou, choque enterrando-se profundamente em seus ossos.**_

_**Mesmo ela dizendo o nome, a mão de Edward viajou mais perto de sua boceta. Ele puxou a perna segundos antes de um dedo se arrastar sobre a costura dos lábios de sua boceta.**_

_**Edward tragou audivelmente. "Tenho que tocar Jacob também. Lambê-lo. Saboreá-lo."**_

_**Seu queixo caiu. Edward não tinha ideia de que Jacob estava atrás dele, assistindo cada movimento seu. Ela deveria dizer algo. Teria dito algo, exceto que Edward escolheu esse segundo para deslizar o dedo entre seus lábios, profundamente, em seu canal.**_

_**Sua voz teve morte súbita.**_

_**O olhar de Jacob baixou. De seu ângulo ele claramente poderia ver o braço que desaparecia sob sua saia. Ele não teria dúvidas do que Edward estava fazendo com ela.**_

_**Edward suspirou. "Molhada. Deus, você está tão molhado. E apertada." Ele mordiscou um caminho até seu pescoço. "Jacob precisa saboreá-la também. Lambê-la."**_

_**Seu coração bateu em suas costelas. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Jacob. O espécime magnífico de homem assistindo toda a cena em um silêncio especulativo.**_

_**Deus Querido. Ela precisava que ele a saboreasse.**_

_**Não, ela não queria. Definitivamente não. Ele era um estranho. Um estranho apaixonado pelo cara atualmente a seduzindo.**_

_**Edward bombeou o dedo em seu canal. Lentamente, vagarosamente.**_

_**Ela não conseguiu evitar. Não queria fazê-lo, mas arrastou as pernas mais afastadas, permitindo-o se aprofundar, e adicionar um segundo dedo.**_

_"__**Não vá, Bella. Fique aqui. More comigo. Poderíamos fazer isso todas as noites."**_

_**Bella procurou desesperadamente pela voz enganosa. "Jacob," ela finalmente guinchou, embora fosse tudo que foi capaz de dizer.**_

_"__**Oh, sim." Edward concordou. "Jacob também. Poderíamos os dois fazer isso. Com você." Sua voz caiu um entalhe. "Ou com ele." Então ainda mais baixa. "Ou comigo."**_

_**Querido Deus, ela tinha que responder, tinha que lhe dizer que Jacob estava no quarto com eles. Mas não conseguia dizer nada. As sensações chiando em sua boceta eram tão fodidamente maravilhosas. Cada pressão dos dedos dentro a enviava em uma espiral mais próxima do êxtase.**_

_**Ela não deveria gostar disso. Não deveria desejar mais. A experiência deveria repulsá-la. Repulsava. Sim. Definitivamente. Repulsivo. Tão malditamente repulsivo que ela gemia.**_

_**O conhecimento de que o amante de Edward os assistia deveria secar seu desejo, e não aumentá-lo. Hmm, talvez isso tivesse matado sua luxúria. Talvez isso explicasse o tremor em sua barriga e os pequenos ofegos que pareciam ter substituído sua função respiratória. Por qual outra razão a visão de Jacob assistindo Edward e ela iria deixá-la muda?**_

_**Ou talvez fosse mais. Muito mais. Talvez todo este cenário fosse uma guerra silenciosa de poder entre ela e Jacob. Uma batalha para ver quem Edward desejava mais. Uma guerra pelo domínio. Sem dizer uma palavra, eles lutavam por Edward. E nesta posição, com a mão dele enterrada entre suas pernas, Bella segurava todo o poder. Edward era dela.**_

_**Ou não era? Se ele era dela, Edward não diria continuamente o nome de Jacob. Não fantasiaria sobre Jacob enquanto seduzia Bella. Seu foco estaria exclusivamente nela.**_

_**E ela poderia estar em uma posição realmente de poder quando um homem assistia como o outro a fodia com o dedo?**_

_**Quando cada lambida de bom senso se drenava de seu corpo, e ela permitia que o homem a fodesse com o dedo?**_

_**O homem que gostava de outros homens. O homem que gostava do outro homem no quarto. O outro homem, que olhava para ela agora — "Oh, Deus!" A exclamação irrompeu de seus lábios.**_

_**Ele está loucamente mordendo meu mamilo.**_

_**Uma mordida gentil, talvez, mas uma mordida, no entanto. Um beliscão que raspou a ponta de seu seio através da blusa e sutiã, enviando chamas de desejo rasgando para cima em sua espinha e de volta abaixo novamente.**_

_"__**Mmm." Edward murmurou. "Tão macio. E exuberante." Ele mordeu de novo, enviando impulsos chocantes deslizando através de seus nervos. "Jacob é todo músculo. E você toda curvas suaves." Ele lambeu na divisão exposta por sua blusa de decote baixo. "Os dois… Deliciosos."**_

_**Sua respiração vinha em jorros desiguais. Jacob era todo músculo, tudo bem. E cada pedacinho desses músculos estava tenso agora. Raiva? Ou contenção? Os músculos de seu peito e braços não eram os únicos inchados. O cume espesso de sua ereção estava claramente delineado contra o jeans azul escuro.**_

_**Jacob estava prestes a perder a paciência, ou se juntar a Edward?**_

_"__**Quero ele aqui agora," Edward murmurou. "Sua boceta nessa mão." Ele acariciou dentro dela, tão suavemente, tão ternamente, tão sedutoramente, que os tremores começaram a se construir. "E o pau de Jacob na outra."**_

_**Bella congelou, mesmo quando os tremores aumentaram. Seu olhar pegou o de Jacob e segurou.**_

_"__**Eu adoraria masturbá-lo enquanto te fôdo com o dedo."**_

_**Esta tinha que ser taxada como a cena mais bizarra de intimidade que ela já tinha visto. Enquanto um homem tinha os dedos enterrados em sua boceta, ela compartilhava um segredo conhecedor no olhar com seu amante.**_

_**Não deveria ser tão excitante. Tão estimulante. Não deveria fazê-la rolar de barriga com o desejo ou sua boceta latejar de prazer, mas caramba, fez.**_

_"__**Não!" A negação veemente de Edward puxou sua atenção de volta para ele. "Quero chupar. Vocês dois. Juntos." Edward assentiu contra seu seio. "Chupá-lo, e então te lamber. Lambê-la, e então chupá-lo. Saborear os dois. Deixar o gozo dos dois se misturar em minha língua."**_

_**Ele mordiscou seu seio novamente e acariciou o polegar sobre seu clitóris.**_

_**A sensação a subjugou. Sua boceta apertou em torno da mão, prendendo-o, enquanto onda após onda de prazer se chocava contra ela.**_

_"__**Sim!" Edward chorou. "Deus, sim. Goza para mim, Bella. Goza em cima de mim."**_

_**Ela fez. Não conseguia se parar, não conseguia conter a felicidade que a inundava. Não conseguia rasgar o olhar fora de Jacob. Vendo-o assistir seu clímax. Isso só fez seu gozo mais forte.**_

_**Seus sucos escorreram de seus lábios, encharcando Edward.**_

_"__**Jacob," Edward raspou, "porra, ela está gozando. Por toda minha mão."**_

_**Puta merda. Ele sabia!**_

_"__**Foda com F maiúsculo."**_

_**A boca de Jacob se curvou em um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso conhecedor. Um sorriso tão malditamente sexy que uma nova onda de espasmos inundou sua boceta.**_

_"__**Jacob?" Edward não ergueu a cabeça.**_

_"__**Sim?"**_

_**Sua voz foi profunda. Um barítono que vibrou através do quarto, pelos braços de Edward e por seus dedos. Os dedos enterrados em sua boceta.**_

_"__**Venha cá. Agora. E se livre desse jeans."**_

_**Uh-uh. De jeito nenhum. Bella não tinha acabado de ouvir o que ela acabara de ouvir. Tinha que ser uma alucinação.**_

_**Uma alucinação audível, provocada pelo choque. E vergonha. E prazer extremo.**_

_**Realmente? Uma alucinação? Então, por que os jeans de Jacob já estavam a meio caminho das pernas... Corrigindo, sendo chutados para fora?**_

_**Por que ele estava atravessando o quarto, totalmente nu, com uma ereção maciça?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Realmente? Uma alucinação? Então, por que os jeans de Jacob já estavam a meio caminho das pernas... Corrigindo, sendo chutados para fora?_

_Por que ele estava atravessando o quarto, totalmente nu, com uma ereção maciça? _

_**E por que, querido Deus, por que Edward estava caindo de joelhos e lentamente, tortuosamente extraindo a mão de entre suas pernas, deixando-a fraca e vacilante, apoiando-se na parede como suporte?**_

_**Não. De nenhum maldito jeito.**_

_**Isso não está acontecendo.**_

_**Puta merda. Isto definitivamente estava**__**acontecendo.**_

_**A boca de Edward estava se fechando em torno do eixo de Jacob. Do eixo grosso, longo e duro de Jacob. E ela deveria saber como esse eixo se sentia, já que não conseguia tirar o olhar fora dele.**_

_**Não conseguia respirar enquanto o pênis desaparecia, centímetro por centímetro, entre os lábios de Edward.**_

_**"**__**Edward, porra…!" O barítono ecoou pelo quarto, ainda mais baixo do que a primeira vez que a ouviu.**_

_**"**__**Cristo. Não pare. Não pare nunca."**_

_**Edward murmurou algo ininteligível em resposta, mas Jacob deve ter entendido, porque respondeu. "Sim. Porra, sim!"**_

_**Os gemidos profundos de Jacob enchiam o ar enquanto Edward se alimentava de sua ereção.**_

_**Alimentava-se? Ele a devorava como se fosse o petisco mais delicioso do mundo. E Deus a ajude, mas o jeito como Edward o chupava, parecia delicioso. Dando água na boca.**_

_**Bella teria objetado, teria parado este ato ultrajante, se seu queixo não tivesse caído tão baixo que agora se arrastava contra o tapete.**_

_**Errada. Esta cena toda estava errada.**_

_**Edward tinha um amante. Um amante do sexo masculino. Ela não deveria ficar excitada com isso. Nem um pouco. Nem um pouquinho.**_

_**Então por que, por que, por que, por que ela não conseguia rasgar o olhar para longe? Por que a visão de Edward chupando Jacob era a visão mais erótica que já tinha visto? E por que sua mão agora estava avançando em direção à sua boceta? A mesma boceta que tinha acabado de se apertar em orgasmo nos dedos de Edward.**_

_**Devido à quantidade de testosterona se derramando pelo ar, e alcançando níveis perigosos? Talvez ela estivesse alta pelas emanações.**_

_**Sim. Tinha que ser. Ela tinha sido golpeada no meio de uma névoa bioquimicamente induzida. Substâncias bioquímicas de Jacob e Edward.**_

_**Uh, seres humanos produziam substâncias bioquímicas?**_

_**E isso importava?**_

_**Senhor Querido. Sua mão já não estava rastejando. Estava em casa. Onde pertencia. Ou onde pertencia, quando no meio de uma névoa bioquimicamente induzida, de qualquer maneira.**_

_**"**__**Levante a saia."**_

_**As palavras zumbiram ao redor de sua cabeça antes de se ajustar em um padrão que fazia algum sentido.**_

_**Levantar a saia? Para quem? Edward, ou Jacob? Não podia ser Edward. Sua boca estava recheada. De nenhum jeito ele poderia ter falado tão claramente.**_

_**"**__**Deixe-me ver."**_

_**Vozes como a de Jacob deveria ser ilegal. Porque sério, ele poderia levar uma mulher ao orgasmo só em falar. Inferno, ele poderia citar os textos do Financial News**__**e ela cairia através do céu em orgasmos múltiplos.**_

_**"**__**Mais alto."**_

_**Mais alto?**_

_**"**__**Levante a saia mais alta," Jacob disse.**_

_**Surpresa, Bella percebeu o que tinha feito. Tinha agarrado a barra da saia e puxado para cima. Exatamente como Jacob tinha ordenado. E ela que se dane se não estava puxando o tecido ainda mais alto agora.**_

_**Edward gemeu, com um som baixo e sexy que cresceu mais alto quando ela puxou a saia bem em cima, expondo-se — e a sua mão — para os dois homens.**_

_**"**__**Bonito," Jacob sussurrou. Ele balançou os quadris enquanto olhava sua mão, empurrando-se na boca de Edward.**_

_**Edward agarrou os quadris de Jacob, apoiando-se, então abriu os lábios mais largos, permitindo que Jacob bombeasse em sua boca.**_

_**Cristo, isto não deveria ser um tesão. Não deveria deixá-la molhada e devassa.**_

_**Deveria fazê-la fugir, mas não fez. Fez com que golpeasse sua boceta e massageasse seu clitóris. Fez com que dobrasse os joelhos enquanto as costas descansavam contra a parede, para que pudesse se tocar mais facilmente e se abrir mais largo para os olhares famintos de Edward e Jacob.**_

_**Movimentos chamaram sua atenção. Movimentos rápidos. Um punho, perto do colo de Edward. O punho de Edward. Embrulhado ao redor de seu pênis agora exposto. Bombeando-se enquanto se refestelava em Jacob e assistia Bella. Pré-semem escorria da ponta de seu pênis, brilhando contra a luz.**_

_**Bella lambeu os lábios, se perguntando como seria seu gosto. Salgado? Excitante?**_

_**Poderia provavelmente envenená-la.**_

_**Bem, provavelmente não. Mas deveria envenená-la. Deveria envenenar qualquer um cujos pensamentos ousassem derivar na direção que os dela. Qualquer um que ousasse se golpear enquanto dois homens jogavam na frente de seus olhos.**_

_**Líquido escorreu em sua coxa e ela o pegou e o esfregou sobre o clitóris.**_

_**"**__**Ah, foda-se," Jacob ofegou. "Estou gozando." Seus quadris empinaram de forma irregular. "Edward, eu estou gozando." Ele empinou mais uma vez e se acalmou com um uivo longo. Pressionou a cabeça de Edward perto de sua virilha, tão perto que Bella não conseguia ver nada. Bem, nada exceto o balanço rítmico do pomo de Adão de Edward enquanto ele engolia. E engolia novamente. E então novamente.**_

_**E então Jacob estava puxando seu cabelo, arrastando-o e beijando-o em cheio na boca. Línguas dançavam diante de seus olhos, lábios malhavam, gemidos masculinos enchiam o ar.**_

_**Jacob de repente caiu de joelhos. E sua boca engolfou o pênis de Edward.**_

_**Agora era Edward balançando os quadris, fodendo Jacob freneticamente, sua respiração saindo em ofegos curtos.**_

_**Enquanto Bella olhava, fascinada, Jacob lambeu o dedo médio, o dedo inteiro, e diante de seus olhos, o colocou entre as bochechas da bunda de Edward e empurrou.**_

_**Edward se perdeu. E gozou também, com um grito rouco. O sêmen deve ter se atirado de seu pênis em ritmo acelerado, pois não importava o quão freneticamente Jacob engolia, ele não conseguia conter tudo. Derramando-se de seus lábios, escorrendo por seu queixo.**_

_**Bella esfregou seu clitóris freneticamente, tão excitado que pensou que poderia explodir.**_

_**E explodir foi o que ela fez, quando Jacob se levantou, se virou para ela e a beijou. Ele a beijou. Com o sêmen de Edward ainda revestindo seus lábios. Nunca em toda sua vida ela tinha experimentado nada mais pecaminoso. Mais imoral. Mais…**_

_**Mais. Mais. Mais!**__**Droga, ela só queria mais.**_

_**Mesmo enquanto gozava ela queria mais, E ela conseguiu. A mão de Jacob se juntou a dela, esfregando seu clitóris, invadindo sua boceta. Quando um orgasmo terminava, logo um próximo começava, e o tempo todo em que sua boceta abria e fechava Jacob a beijava. Ele a beijou até que não havia nem um rastro do sêmen de Edward. Juntos, eles consumiram até a última gota.**_

_** "**__**Saiam! Por favor. Apenas saiam!" O rosto de Bella estava escarlate. Ela segurava a saia justa ao redor das pernas, às mãos fixas na barra como se nunca fosse soltá-la novamente.**_

_**Pov Jacob**_

_**Jacob, meio ofuscado com a intensidade da paixão que tinham acabado de passar todos os três, olhou para ela, com dois pensamentos. Ele deveria fazer como ela queria e ir embora, tomando a saída do covarde? Ou ficava aqui, contra sua vontade, e acalmava sua raiva?**_

_**Inferno, como ele podia tomar esse tipo de decisão quando seu cérebro mal funcionava? Tinha acabado de remover o dedo da boca, e a essência de Bella ainda flutuava em sua língua. Açúcar misturado com o sêmen salgado de Edward. Seu sabor era estranho, sutil e tão doce que o deixou faminto por outro gosto.**_

_**Cristo, seu corpo ainda cambaleava.**_

_**A última coisa que esperava esta noite era encontrar um anjo morando na casa de Edward. Ele não só tinha saboreado desse anjo, também o tinha visto gozando, pelo menos duas vezes. E o tinha ajudado a gozar.**_

_**Jacob nunca tinha sido um de acreditar em amor à primeira vista, mas um olhar para Bella tinha tirado seu fôlego. O bateu sem sentido, deixando-o mudo e imóvel. Tudo que tinha sido capaz de fazer foi olhar, enchendo sua vista com a visão da mulher mais bela do mundo. E o homem mais sexy.**_

_**Ver os dois juntos… Mesmo agora, o pensamento deixava seu coração batendo forte e seu sangue rugindo.**_

_**Ele deveria desprezá-la. Invejá-la. Mas o que sentia estava tão longe dessas emoções, que era cômico.**_

_**"**__**Por favor," Bella implorou. "Vão embora. Deixe-me sozinha."**_

_**Edward respondeu a seu desespero. Deu um passo em sua direção, os braços estendidos, e tropeçou em suas boxers que tinham se agrupado em seus tornozelos.**_

_**Endireitando-se com uma sacudida de cabeça, Edward arrancou sua ofensiva roupa íntima, foi até Bella e a puxou em seus braços.**_

_**"**__**Não!" Sua objeção foi feroz. Ela lutou em seu abraço, torcendo os ombros ao mesmo tempo. Ainda assim, agarrada à bainha da saia, recusando-se a soltá-la. "Não me toque. Jamais me toque novamente." Sua voz beirava ao desespero.**_

_**"**__**Bella, querida, aquiete-se," Edward a acalmou.**_

_**"**__**Você não é meu querido!" Ela bateu o ombro no peito de Edward.**_

_**Jacob estremeceu. Isso deve ter doído.**_

_**"**__**Você o**__**enganou," Bella rosnou. "Comigo."**_

_**Edward fez uma careta, mas quando falou a voz era calma. "Eu não enganei Jacob. Até esta noite eu nem sequer sabia que Jacob me amava. Éramos apenas um artigo casual."**_

_**Bella congelou. "E agora?"**_

_**Edward olhou para Jacob. "Agora? Não é tão casual."**_

_**O coração danado de Jacob inchou.**_

_**Edward sorriu para ele antes de se voltar para Bella. "Assim como não é casual com você, também. Eu disse a Jacob sobre você. Sobre nós. Contei-lhe tudo."**_

_**"**__**Você o quê?" Bella olhou amotinada.**_

_**Mesmo irada, Bella era primorosa. O coração de Jacob gaguejava só de olhá-la.**_

_**Gaguejava? Como um coração gaguejava de qualquer maneira?**_

_**Não importava, realmente. Seu coração estava fazendo exatamente isso. Perdendo o ritmo cada vez que olhava para ela.**_

_**Novamente, ela se contorceu nos braços de Edward, tentando desesperadamente se soltar.**_

_**"**__**Ele me disse," Jacob respondeu por Edward. "Depois que você nos encontrou juntos."**_

_**"**__**E você não ficou puto?" Bella o olhou, parecendo desnorteada.**_

_**"**__**Eu tinha ficado." Jacob assentiu. Encolerizado, na verdade. "E magoado." Inferno, a dor. Algo que ele não queria uma repetição.**_

_**"**__**Mas, como Edward disse, não havia nada de sólido entre nós até hoje. Eu não tinha nenhum poder sobre ele, nenhum direito de ficar com raiva." Agora que as circunstâncias entre eles tinham mudado, ele tinha o direito. Mas não conseguia trazer à tona uma única gota de raiva. Estava muito encantado com a mulher nos braços de Edward.**_

_**"**__**Você tinha ficado**__**puto e magoado?" Bella levantou uma sobrancelha, frizando em seu uso do tempo passado.**_

_**"**__**É difícil ficar zangado com Edward." Ele deu de ombros e atirou em Edward um olhar afetuoso antes de voltar para Bella. "Ele me pediu para conhecê-la, sabe? Para lhe dar uma chance. Ele imaginou que eu ficaria tão encantado por você quanto ele." Jacob sorriu. "Edward estava certo. Meu coração ainda está disparado com a intensidade desses orgasmos."**_

_**Ira queimou em seus olhos. "Desses**__**orgasmos?"**_

_**Jacob concordou. "O meu…" Quem já teria pensado que ele gozaria tão duro? Depois de seu último orgasmo, tão profundamente dentro de Edward, tão incrivelmente intenso, ele não teria pensado que seria capaz de outro por horas. Um vislumbre do rosto de Bella tinha mudado tudo isso. Ou talvez fosse o vislumbre do rosto de Edward enquanto enterrava os dedos entre as pernas da mulher que tinha deixado Jacob todo quente.**_

_**Os olhos de seu amante se fecharam, as bochechas estavam coradas. E ele tinha um sorriso como se tivesse encontrado o céu. Talvez ele tivesse. Talvez tivesse encontrado o céu em Bella. Jacob conhecera, em seguida, tinha que descobrir por si mesmo.**_

_**Jacob limpou a garganta. "O de Edward…" Lambeu os lábios, imaginando que ainda podia saborear o sêmen de Edward.**_

_**"**__**E o seu." Ela tinha explodido em uma série de orgasmos duros e rápidos em torno de sua mão e da dela. Ainda podia sentir sua boceta pulsando, prendendo seus dedos dentro dela, segurando-os lá.**_

_**Tocar Bella... Deus querido. Fundiu sua mente. Edward tinha razão. Um olhar foi tudo que ele precisou e algo mudou bem no fundo de seu peito. Em quaisquer outras circunstâncias ele duvidava que tivesse sido aberto à reunião de Bella, mas talvez porque se abriu sobre seu amor por Edward, tornou-se mais fácil aceitar Bella também.**_

_**Seus dedos se enrolaram com prazer. "Poderoso. Tão incrivelmente poderoso." Ambos os orgasmos e seu efeito sobre ele.**_

_**Ela o olhou. "Esses**__**orgasmos nunca deveriam ter acontecido. Nenhum deles."**_

_**Pelo menos ela tinha parado de lutar contra Edward. "Mas aconteceram. E foram incríveis." Ele teve que limpar a garganta. "Escaldantes."**_

_**Seu olhar frio comtemplou seu corpo com desprezo.**_

_**Jacob estava nu. Seu jeans estava em uma pilha ao lado da cama. Muito tarde para modéstia. Ela o tinha visto fazer amor com Edward e Edward lhe dá um boquete. Um pouco de modéstia agora não ia fazer nem um pingo de diferença. Além disso, ele não pôde deixar de notar como seu olhar se demorou em seu pau. E em seu peito. Fazendo seus mamilos malditos formigarem.**_

_**"**__**Eu nem sequer te conheço," ela cuspiu para Jacob. "Nunca te encontrei antes. E você já me viu fazer coisas… Você fez coisas comigo..." Sua voz foi diminuindo.**_

_**Entendimento escorreu por ele. Sua raiva era apenas uma capa. Ela estava envergonhada por suas ações. Mais que envergonhada. Mortificada.**_

_**"**__**Eu nem sequer te conheço," ela sussurrou.**_

_**Jacob sorriu suavemente, sentindo que qualquer movimento brusco iria assustá-la. Levantou a mão e coçou o lado da cabeça. "Sim. Isso foi um pouco bastante para uma apresentação. Uma das mais coloridas em minha vida."**_

_**Ela não riu. Nem sequer sorriu. "Você fez coisas comigo."**_

_**Jacob movimentou a cabeça. "Você fez coisas comigo também."**_

_**Ela o olhou com enormes olhos castanhos.**_

_**"**__**Você faz isso comigo também," Edward sussurrou para ela. Ele manteve um braço em volta dela e deslizou a outra mão por seus cabelos em uma carícia gentil.**_

_**Ela girou aqueles olhos enormes para Edward. "Você… fez coisas comigo, sabendo que Jacob assistia."**_

_**"**__**Eu só fiz o que você me deixou fazer, Bella. Apenas fiz o que você queria."**_

_**Ela enrijeceu. "Não! Você só fez o que você**__**queria."**_

_**Edward sacudiu a cabeça, de forma tão calma e gentil quanto Jacob. "Se eu tivesse feito o que queria, eu ainda estaria dentro de você até agora."**_

_**Bella se empurrou contra Edward. "Não diga coisas assim."**_

_**"**__**Não consigo evitar. É a verdade. Quero fazer amor com você tão malditamente muito, que dói."**_

_**"**__**Enquanto seu namorado assiste?" Fúria queimava de novo em seus olhos.**_

_**Edward assentiu, com os olhos escurecendo. "Oh sim." Ele lambeu o lábio inferior, deixando-o brilhante. "Ou participando."**_

_**"**__**Ambos," Jacob rosnou antes de pensar melhor. Agora ele tinha o gosto de Edward e Bella juntos, e queria mais. E definitivamente queria conhecer Bella melhor.**_

_**Pânico dançou em seu rosto. Ou foi desejo? Poderia ter sido qualquer um, mas se foi tão rápido que Jacob não teve a chance de confirmá-lo de qualquer maneira.**_

_**Os ombros de Bella se afundaram como se a luta tivesse drenado fora dela. "Por favor," ela disse, com a voz mais suave do que um sussurro. "Vão. Deixe-me sozinha por enquanto. Poderemos conversar de novo amanhã."**_

_**"**__**Você não deveria ficar sozinha," Edward disse imediatamente.**_

_**"**__**Eu preciso ficar sozinha. Preciso pensar."**_

_**"**__**Bella —"**_

_**"**__**Eu acabei de descobrir que você tem um amante, Edward. Ele acabou de assistir você me fodendo com o dedo até gozar. Ele… Ele me tocou enquanto eu gozava. Eu vi vocês dois fazendo coisas…" Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Preciso de tempo. Sozinha. Por favor."**_

_**Jacob observou-a cuidadosamente. Não era mais uma questão de constrangimento para ela. Ela estava sobrecarregada. Inundada pela sequência de eventos desta noite. Por mais que quisesse ficar com ela, e quisesse confortá-la, ele entendia sua necessidade de um intervalo. Para pensar. Para colocar seu mundo em ordem de novo.**_

_**Jacob meio que precisava de espaço ele mesmo. Tinha acabado de confessar seu amor por outro homem. Tinha acabado de dar seu coração para esse homem. E então tinha conhecido uma mulher que havia usurpado o quarto que tinha marcado por si mesmo, e marcado o coração que ele tinha desejado usurpar.**_

_**E ela tinha fundido sua cabeça.**_

_**Jacob também precisava de um tempo a sós com Edward. Para descomprimir. Para interrogar. E dormir. Estava exausto.**_

_**Dois orgasmos e dois amantes — um que ele nunca tinha encontrado antes desta noite — tinha o potencial para fazer isso.**_

_**"**__**Você pode ter um tempo," Jacob disse suavemente. "Todo o tempo que precisar."**_

_**Edward se inclinou e colocou um beijo carinhoso em sua cabeça. "Contanto que saiba que nós dois estaremos aqui, esperando por você. Quando estiver pronta." Ele olhou para Jacob, como se procurando por confirmação.**_

_**Seus olhares se prenderam, seguros. Todo o amor que Edward sentia por ele brilhou em seus olhos, claro como o dia. Aquecendo Jacob até os dedões dos pés.**_

_**Havia também uma preocupação na expressão de Edward. Preocupação com a mulher que ele segurava, e a mulher que agora se inclinava contra ele como se tivesse perdido a força para manter-se de pé.**_

_**Jacob não precisou pensar duas vezes. Acenou, dando a Edward a confirmação que ele buscava. Sim, eles estariam lá para Bella. Ambos. Se e quando ela viesse para eles. "Quando você estiver pronta," Jacob ecoou.**_

_**Edward lhe deu mais um beijo na bochecha, e então se afastou lentamente. Seus movimentos foram cuidadosos, dando a Bella tempo para ficar de pé sozinha antes de se afastar totalmente.**_

_**Ele foi até Jacob e passou o braço em sua cintura. Enquanto Jacob se inclinava para pegar seu jeans, Edward sussurrou para Bella mais uma vez. "Estaremos esperando por você querida. Nós dois."**_

_**Então seguiram para o quarto de Edward e, sem falar, subiram na cama. Assim como tinham feito incontáveis noites de sexta-feira, antes disso, Jacob se deitou de costas e Edward se enrolou ao seu lado, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Jacob passou o braço por seus ombros, segurando-o apertado, e Edward descansou a mão em seu peito.**_

_**A familiaridade da posição reassegurou e encorajou Jacob. Segurar Edward assim, sempre pareceu certo.**_

_**Sabendo que se amavam adicionava todo um novo nível de intimidade para posição.**_

_**Talvez uma noite em breve, Jacob seguraria Edward e Bella enquanto todos os três adormeciam. O último pensamento consciente de Jacob foi a surpresa do quanto essa ideia o atraía.**_

_**A vontade de fazer as malas e fugir era extraordinária, mas como Bella já havia determinado, não tinha para onde fugir.**_

_**Estar atraída por dois homens ao mesmo tempo estava tão fora de sua liga, que ela não sabia o que pensar.**_

_**Estar atraída por dois homens que se amavam? Além de sua compreensão.**_

_**Ainda assim, parecia ser tudo em que podia pensar. Obsessão.**_

_**Tinha levado apenas um par de semanas para se apaixonar por Edward. Para perder seu coração para ele.**_

_**Jacob — Inferno, esse tinha sido um caso de atração instantânea. Um olhar e pronto, seu corpo tinha derretido.**_

_**Sim, o derreter poderia ter tudo a ver com a posição de Edward e os dedos naquele momento, mas Bella não podia negar a conexão aquecida que tinha faiscado no segundo em que abriu os olhos e encontrou Jacob a observando.**_

_**Se fosse apenas sua atração por dois homens, ela lidaria com isso. Nossa, se jogaria de cabeça em qualquer coisa que os homens tivessem em mente. Mas esta situação não era tão simples assim. Era complicado pelo desconcertante negócio de Edward e Jacob se amarem.**_

_**O que ela precisava era de uma perspectiva objetiva nesta situação. Uma perspectiva que a ajudaria a dar um passo atrás e examinar as circunstâncias sem ser pega no meio deles.**_

_**Ela sabia exatamente onde conseguir essa perspectiva. De um homem que veio de uma família semelhante à sua.**_

_**Um homem que tinha crescido sendo ensinado que homossexualidade — ou bissexualidade — era algo que meninos e meninas como eles não pensavam. Não se associavam. Um homem que estava envolvido em uma relação ménage. Um homem que compartilhava uma mulher com seu companheiro, Sam.**_

_**Seu primo, Hunter.**_

_**Ela lhe faria uma visita. Embora logo de manhã fosse um momento perfeito, teria uma exposição de cerâmica no fim de semana inteiro. Sua conversa com Hunter teria que esperar. Droga, ela gostaria que pudesse ser mais cedo. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele iria ajudá-la a ver as coisas claramente. Ele concordaria que, embora um trio com dois homens focados na mulher poderia ser divertido, qualquer coisa a mais não seria legal.**_

_**Talvez então, com a ajuda e apoio de Hunter, ela conseguisse resistir à atração que combinava Jacob e Edward.**_

_**A casa estava silenciosa quando Edward acordou. Muito silenciosa. Era sábado, hoje seria a primeira exibição de Bella em Sydney. Ele queria lhe desejar sorte. Tinha insistido para que ela o acordasse antes de sair. Depois da noite passada, ela deve ter escapado da casa enquanto ele e Jacob ainda dormiam.**_

_**Edward gelou.**_

_**E se ela tivesse arrumado suas coisas e saído da casa? Fugido enquanto ele dormia?**_

_**Edward saiu suavemente do quarto, tomando cuidado para não perturbar o sono de Jacob. O quarto de Bella estava vazio, como estava o resto da casa.**_

_**Ela teria partido? Pegado seus pertences mundanos e obtido o inferno fora de sua vida? O estômago de Edward apertou.**_

_**Obrigado Deus do pânico, suas roupas ainda estavam no armário. Ele estava aliviado pra caralho para sentir qualquer culpa pela verificação.**_

_**Edward deslizou de volta na cama e foi recebido com um sonolento, "bom dia."**_

_**Vários minutos depois, os lábios inchados e totalmente beijados, finalmente conseguiu responder. Ele estava pressionado contra o comprimento de calor sólido de Jacob, os dedos entrelaçados em seu cabelo curto, o braço de Jacob envolto em suas costas. "Bom dia."**_

_**"**__**Você falou com ela?" Os dedos de Jacob se arrastavam como penas ao longo de sua coluna, deixando um caminho de arrepios em seu rastro.**_

_**Edward sacudiu a cabeça. "Ela não está aqui."**_

_**Jacob praguejou baixinho.**_

_**"**__**Ela não arrumou suas coisas, porém."**_

_**"**__**Então ela não foi embora," Jacob conjeturou. "Isso é bom."**_

_**"**__**Você gostou dela," Edward especulou. "Não é?"**_

_**Jacob soltou um longo suspiro. "Ela não é nada mal, essa sua mulher."**_

_**Grandes elogios vindos de Jacob. "Ela não é minha."**_

_**"**__**Mas você gostaria que ela fosse."**_

_**"**__**Eu gostaria que ela fosse nossa," Edward corrigiu. "Eu gostaria que ela estivesse aqui, na cama conosco esta manhã, quando acordei."**_

_**Jacob limpou a garganta. "Eu também."**_

_**Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em um sorriso. "Você gostou dela — muito." Ele resistiu ao desejo de socar o ar em triunfo.**_

_**"**__**Gostei do quanto você gosta dela." A voz do Jacob foi rouca e malditamente sexy.**_

_**Edward mordeu o lábio. "Você ficou bem com isso? Assistindo eu e Bella juntos?"**_

_**"**__**Eu não esperava ficar." Jacob franziu o cenho. "Talvez sua pequena preleção no chuveiro tenha ajudado. Mas, sim, eu fiquei bem com isso." Ele sorriu humildemente. "Como você deve ter notado depois pelo tamanho do meu pau."**_

_**Edward se balançou contra ele. "Seu tamanho é bastante notável esta manhã também."**_

_**"**__**Você é bastante observador." O riso de Jacob se esticou em um largo sorriso.**_

_**A próxima vez que um deles falou, Edward estava deitado sob seu amante com Jacob enterrado bem no fundo dele. O sexo era lento, belo e sublime. Um ato de amor.**_

_**"**__**Eu gostaria de tê-la aqui. Conosco." Foi Jacob que quebrou o silêncio.**_

_**Edward prendeu a respiração, mal podia acreditar que Jacob queria Bella tanto quanto ele. "Você o faria?"**_

_**Jacob assentiu e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Edward.**_

_**Pooooora!**__**Tremores sacudiram seu corpo. Ele pirava de amor quando Jacob fazia isso.**_

_**"**__**Eu faria," Jacob sussurrou. "Eu gostaria de vê-lo transando com ela." Ele estremeceu, e Edward sentiu as vibrações toda a distância até sua bunda. "Eu gostaria de… fodê-lo enquanto você está transando com ela." Outro tremor. "E eu acho que… Eu sei, é que gostaria de transar com ela eu mesmo."**_

_**"**__**E eu gostaria de assistir," Edward disse. Gostaria? Só gostaria? "Foda-se com F maiúsculo, eu adoraria**__**assistir."**_

_**Jacob cresceu um centímetro dentro dele. "Ela precisa estar aqui."**_

_**"**__**Ela vai estar." Edward declarou, com determinação o queimando. "Talvez não ainda, mas logo."**_

_**E então, por um longo tempo, palavras não foram necessárias.**_

_**Mais de uma semana se passou desde a descoberta de Bella dos dois homens juntos. Uma semana em que ela tinha feito o seu melhor para evitar Edward. Tinha conseguido se fazer escassa toda a semana passada, e tinha saído todas as manhãs antes de Edward se levantar. As noites eram um pouco mais fáceis, pois Edward tendia a não vir para casa antes das oito ou nove da noite, e às vezes muito mais tarde do que isso, onde Bella organizava já estar seguramente enfiada em seu quarto.**_

_**Ele tinha tentado bater em sua porta algumas vezes, mas Bella tinha lhe implorado para respirar espaço, espaço para pensar, e ele tinha concordado.**_

_**Para sua surpresa atordoada, Jacob tinha ido ao estúdio para visitá-la. Seu instinto inicial foi pedir-lhe para sair, mas ele veio armado com chocolate branco e avelas — Edward deve ter contado a ele sobre essas fraquezas particulares. Como ela poderia despachar alguém tão criativo?**_

_**Eles se sentaram à mesa respingada de argila e falaram. Tinha sido um pouco desajeitado no início, mas Jacob tinha feito seu melhor para deixá-la à vontade.**_

_**Ele falou com ela sobre si mesmo, sobre sua mudança para Sydney. Sobre sua joalheria, Black Diamonds, e suas viagens ao exterior para encontrar as pedras perfeitas para se adaptar aos designs de joias de sua irmã. Contou-lhe sobre a primeira vez que tinha visto Edward em seu primeiro jogo de pôquer e como o desejo pelo outro homem tinha batido nele de maneira inesperada.**_

_**Em troca Bella lhe contou sobre sua carreira em cerâmica. Como ela tinha se mudado para Sydney para trabalhar com um ceramista de renome mundial em seu estúdio no período da manhã e dar aulas para crianças e adultos nas tardes.**_

_**Contou-lhe sobre sua vida e trabalho em Adelaide, embora se abstivesse de mencionar sua família. Falar sobre eles, enquanto começava a conhecer este homem em especial parecia… Errado.**_

_**Quando Jacob saiu lhe deu um beijo gentil nos lábios, um que fez seu coração vibrar, e lhe disse que esperava ansioso vê-la novamente. Muito à frente, de fato. Também não havia prometido visitá-la novamente. Pelo menos não até que ela o convidasse de volta.**_

_**Após sua visita, Bella tinha verdadeiramente estado em um estado de fluxo, tentando separar suas emoções e reações por Jacob e Edward. Tentando descobrir por que suas reações físicas pelos homens tinham sido tão poderosas, e por que culpa a assaltava cada vez que pensava em sua família.**_

_**Hoje ela finalmente conseguira passar o dia com Hunter. Que grande revelação tinha sido.**_

_**Hunter e Sam? Juntos?**_

_**Tal como juntos.**_

_**Todo esse tempo, ela não sabia. Hunter tinha ficado relutante em lhe dizer. Aparentemente, justamente por isso, pelo tanto que ela tinha ficado completamente abalada com sua confissão. E ainda mais abalada quando Sam tinha entrado e compartilhado um beijo com Hunter, o que dissipou quaisquer dúvidas que ela pudesse ter tido sobre a natureza de sua relação.**_

_**Quanto a Leah, ela sorriu com indulgência, como se ver o abraço de seus dois amantes fosse à coisa mais natural, mais maravilhosa do mundo.**_

_**"**__**Você já parou para pensar que talvez você não acredite nessas mesmas coisas que nossos pais acreditam Bella?" Hunter tinha perguntado. "Que seus valores morais não têm que ser**__**os nossos?"**_

_**Ela olhou boquiaberta para ele, porque era exatamente isso o que ela tinha passado a semana toda considerando. Seus pais eram boas pessoas, com ética e moralidade saudável. Sua vida inteira ela tinha estado orgulhosa por se identificar com eles, com suas convicções.**_

_**Até a última sexta-feira à noite.**_

_**"**__**Você tem direito a ter seu próprio sistema de valores," Hunter tinha continuado a dizer. "Meu pai e eu temos tais convicções diferentes, o que é cômico. Mas não significa que meus valores estão errados. Eles são apenas diferentes dos dele." Ele e Sam tinham compartilhado um sorriso. "Sam me faz feliz. Sam e Leah. Como isso pode ser errado?"**_

_**Essas eram as palavras que ecoavam em sua mente agora.**_

_**Como isso pode ser errado?**_

_**Se Bella fosse honesta consigo mesma — e inferno, este era um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro para honestidade — ela reconheceria que errado**__**não tinha sido a sensação esmagadora que havia sentido com Edward e Jacob naquela noite.**_

_**Tinha ficado chocada. E, até horrorizada. Mas isso não tinha sido causado pelo fato de que dois homens estavam fazendo amor. Tinha sido provocado pelo fato de que ela tinha pegado duas pessoas transando. Uma cena conflituosa, não importando quem fossem essas duas pessoas. E ficou ainda mais conflituosa pelo fato de que uma dessas duas pessoas tinha estado tão íntima com ela apenas algumas horas antes.**_

_**Seu choque não havia terminado ali. Não, seu espanto tinha triplicado com sua reação ao ato sexual. Sua luxúria imediata e desesperada. Ver os dois homens fazer amor um com o outro a havia despertado mais do que qualquer coisa que já havia testemunhado, experimentado ou imaginado em toda sua vida.**_

_**Se suas crenças fossem as mesmas que as de seus pais, a luxúria não teria se apresentado em sua reação aos homens. O nojo teria, e repulsa.**_

_**Ela não sentira nenhum dos dois.**_

_**Então, talvez Hunter estivesse certo. Talvez, só talvez, o sistema de crença de seus pais não era os seus. Talvez, ela acreditasse em ideais muito diferentes, e um desses ideais fosse que o amor compartilhado entre dois homens não estava errado, mas era bonito e especial.**_

_**E talvez, só talvez, esses dois homens pudessem compartilhar seu amor com ela. Porque não importa o que seus pais pudessem pensar desse cenário, cada dia dessa última semana, a ideia havia crescido e florescido na mente de Bella, até que tudo no que ela conseguia pensar agora era como seria compartilhar o amor de Edward e Jacob.**_

_**Edward a puxou em seus braços no segundo em que ela entrou na sala e chamou seu nome. Era a primeira vez que se aproximava dele em uma semana. Não só o deixou abraçá-la, como também suavizou sua postura para se ajustar contra seu corpo, e que cada uma de suas curvas se pressionasse contra a solidez de seus músculos.**_

_**"**__**Cristo, Bella. Você estava me enlouquecendo. Temendo que me odiasse. A nós."**_

_**O fôlego em seu cabelo abrasou seu crânio, acionando luzes toda a distância ao longo de sua pele.**_

_**Jacob, parecendo cada centímetro tão lindo e masculino quanto esteve no estúdio, entrou na sala. Ele não falou, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de preocupação.**_

_**"**__**Eu nunca poderia odiá-lo," disse a Edward. "Só precisava de tempo para descobrir algumas coisas sobre eu mesma. E sobre vocês dois."**_

_**"**__**E você descobriu o que precisava?" Jacob perguntou.**_

_**"**__**Estou chegando lá. Passei o dia com Hunter e isso ajudou um pouco. Leah e Sam estavam lá também."**_

_**Jacob levantou uma sobrancelha, como se perguntando, "E como foi?"**_

_**Ela levantou uma sobrancelha de volta. Ele sabia sobre Hunter e Sam? Edward sabia?**_

_**"**__**Eles fazem um bom trio," Edward disse. Com os braços apertados ao redor de sua cintura como se não tivesse nenhuma intenção de deixá-la ir. "Faríamos um bom trio também," ele adicionou.**_

_**Sua presença, que apenas alguns segundos atrás tinha sido tão reconfortante, agora sufocava seu suprimento de ar.**_

_**Bella o afastou antes da claustrofobia oprimi-la.**_

_**Ela arrancou um fiapo invisível em sua camiseta, puxando oxigênio para os pulmões. "Ainda estou entrando em acordo com o fato de que vocês dois são um casal." Ela franziu os lábios. "Ouvi-lo falar sobre trios malucos me assusta." Sua mão tremia tanto que ela teve que apertá-la em um punho em seus lados.**_

_**"**__**Você passou o dia com um trio," Jacob assinalou. "Seu próprio primo faz parte de um trio. Isso deveria ajudar seu nível de conforto."**_

_**Ela o olhou especulativamente. "Você sabe sobre Hunter e Sam, não é?"**_

_**Jacob assentiu. "Eles são abertos sobre sua relação. Todos os três são."**_

_**"**__**Você não sabia?" Edward perguntou a ela.**_

_**Ela sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo-se tão ingênua quanto uma criancinha de cinco anos. "Sou tola, eu acho, por não perceber que seu vínculo era muito mais profundo do que eu pensava." Sua mente ainda corria, tentando chegar a termos com o fato de que seu primo estava envolvido com um homem e uma mulher.**_

_**Ela soltou o fôlego em um longo suspiro. "Sabe, antes de vir para Sydney, eu nunca tinha conhecido ninguém que fosse gay. Ou se tinha, eu não estava ciente disso." Ela caiu no sofá com um humph. "Agora parece que cada segunda pessoa que eu conheço está envolvida em uma relação do mesmo sexo. Inclusive meu próprio primo."**_

_**Alguém poderia muito bem ter prendido estacas entre suas pálpebras, erguendo-as abertas, forçando-a a ver o mundo sob uma luz diferente. Este mundo aqui em Sydney parecia um lote inteiro diferente daquele tão inocente de sua casa em Adelaide.**_

_**Jacob sorriu. "Nem tanto. Mas houve algumas mudanças interessantes em nosso clube de pôquer ao longo do último ano." Ele se sentou ao lado dela no sofá. Perto, mas não perto o suficiente para sufocá-la.**_

_**Nervos estremeceram em seu ventre. "Há outros trios de três vias em seu clube?"**_

_**"**__**Não de três vias. Mas Jame, Jessica e Mike estão juntos," Jacob respondeu.**_

_**"**__**Então, vocês dois são os únicos que não estão envolvidos em um ménage?"**_

_**"**__**Ainda." Edward sorriu. Um sorriso lento, sexy e pecaminoso.**_

_**O estômago de Bella cambaleou. "É disso que se trata tudo isso? Vocês se encaixarem com seu clube de pôquer? Encontrar um terceiro para se juntar a vocês, assim não serão apenas os dois?"**_

_**Edward bufou. "Sim, Bella. Tenho procurado pelas complicações que vêm com me apaixonar por um homem e**__**uma mulher, pois só assim eu poderia me sentir uma parte mais inerente do clube de pôquer."**_

_**Jacob franziu o cenho para ela. "Você acha mesmo que é disso que se trata tudo isso?"**_

_**"**__**Estou só dizendo que é mais fácil se envolver com —" ela lutou para encontrar a palavra que buscava, "— coisas incomuns quando as pessoas ao seu redor estão fazendo isso também."**_

_**"**__**Não estou fazendo isso por causa de ninguém." Edward fechou a distância entre eles. "Estou fazendo isso porque sou louco por você. Por ambos. Porque o pensamento de não estar com Jacob e**__**com você está me deixando maluco."**_

_**Seu coração martelou. A respiração deixou seus pulmões. Olhou para Edward, muda. E então olhou para Jacob.**_

_**Seria o mesmo para ele?**_

_**"**__**Eu quero também," Jacob disse. "E não por causa de qualquer clube de pôquer. Desde que Edward sugeriu isso, é em tudo que consigo pensar. Vocês dois são tudo em que consigo pensar."**_

_**Bella se levantou, de repente, incapaz de ficar sentada por mais um instante. Seus nervos estavam no limite, seu sangue bombeando loucamente através de seu corpo. Ela precisava compassar. Para se mover. Para fazer… Algo.**_

_**Ela foi, quem sabe, um centímetro do sofá antes que uma mão agarrasse seu pulso e a puxasse. Tropeçou e caiu contra Edward. Em um movimento de agilidade notável, feito ainda mais notável pelo fato de que este era Edward, ele a pegou em seus braços, ergueu-a no ar e a colocou no colo de Jacob. Seu ombro esquerdo descansando contra o direito de Jacob, seu bumbum firmemente estatelado sobre uma ereção dura como pedra e seus pés esticados sobre a almofada que tinha acabado de desocupar.**_

_**Ela ofegou, esperando que a claustrofobia a atingisse novamente.**_

_**Não aconteceu.**_

_**"**__**Movimento legal, companheiro," Jacob disse claramente impressionado. Estendeu o braço em torno de suas costas, lhe dando suporte e puxando-a para mais perto.**_

_**Ainda nada de claustrofobia.**_

_**"**__**Muito legal." Jacob acrescentou e depois não disse mais nada quando pegou seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso.**_

_**Senhor Querido, seus lábios eram suaves. Tão suaves e tentadores que ela não conseguiu deixar de beijá-lo de volta. Apertou seu corpo no dele, com seu seio pressionado contra seu peito enorme e sua mão encontrou sua bochecha.**_

_**Sua pele estava quente e encrespada pelo crescimento de uma sombra da tarde. Jacob cheirava a um milhão de dólares, como se tivesse encontrado a essência de tudo que tinha feito de um homem um homem, o engarrafado e pulverizado generosamente por todo ele.**_

_**Ela pode tê-lo conhecido há apenas uma semana, mas cada célula de seu corpo clamava para ficar mais perto, descobrir todos os detalhes sobre ele, todos os segredos que ele mantinha, cada verdade que ele falava.**_

_**"**__**Mmm." Seu murmúrio de aprovação reverberou contra seus lábios, e ela queria mais, queria abrir sua boca e convidá-lo a entrar, saboreá-lo, deslizar sua língua contra a dele.**_

_**Mas Jacob se afastou lentamente, como se relutante em liberá-la. Seus olhos estavam fechados, a boca curvada em um sorriso. "Mmm." ele murmurou novamente. "Bom."**_

_**"**__**Muito bom," uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido.**_

_**Ela se virou para o som, e pela segunda vez sua boca foi capturada em um beijo tão doce quanto vinho de verão. Só que dessa vez seus lábios estavam pressionados aos de Edward, e embora seu beijo fosse tão terno quanto o de Jacob, sua língua não estava tão ausente. Ela dançou em seus lábios, tentando, provocando, buscando um caminho entre eles.**_

_**Ela lhe forneceu um, abriu a boca e o recebeu dentro.**_

_**O suspiro que lhe escapou foi de deleite. Satisfação absoluta. Porque beijar Edward, saborear cada golpe de sua língua contra a dela, era o céu. Puro céu.**_

_**Como era a sensação da boca de Jacob contra seu pescoço, sua língua deixando dardos de prazer quente e úmido todo o caminho de sua garganta até seu queixo. Ele pressionou os lábios em seu rosto e recuou. Não muito longe, mas longe o suficiente que Bella ficasse sutilmente ciente de sua ausência.**_

_**Edward gemeu em sua boca, e um segundo depois os lábios de Jacob emplumaram um beijo na extremidade de seu olho.**_

_**Dois beijos. Três. E então eles se foram.**_

_**O gemido de Edward foi mais baixo dessa vez.**_

_**Bella estava perfeitamente ciente da proximidade de Jacob e ainda mais ciente de sua respiração. Onde um segundo atrás queimava sobre seu rosto, agora estava ausente.**_

_**Ela deixou seus olhos piscarem abertos, e então os fechou novamente.**_

_**Não era à toa que ela não mais podia sentir o calor de seu fôlego. Jacob estava beijando o rosto de Edward, o que explicava o gemido que tinha ecoado de sua boca na dela.**_

_**"**__**Beije-me," Jacob sussurrou, e instintivamente Bella sabia que ele tinha falado com Edward.**_

_**Ela se afastou. Não muito longe, só se dando espaço suficiente para ver como os homens fundiam seus lábios, para capturar vislumbres de rosa enquanto suas línguas dançavam. Não conseguia desviar o olhar, não conseguia fechar os olhos. Tudo que conseguia fazer era olhar, extasiada.**_

_**Sua mão foi capturada por uma maior, mais forte. Arrastou, puxando seu braço até que seus dedos tocaram jeans flexível. Então, sua mão foi empurrada plana contra o jeans, sua palma nitidamente envolvendo a protuberância dura atrás do material macio.**_

_**Edward empinou contra sua mão e ela arrastou a bunda, instintivamente em busca da ereção de Jacob.**_

_**Ah. Lá estava. Ainda preso debaixo dela, o comprimento óbvio contra suas bochechas.**_

_**Deus Querido. Dois pênis. Dois pênis eretos e esticados. Um embaixo de sua mão, e outro pressionado por sua bunda.**_

_**E duas bocas, moldadas juntas em um beijo tão quente que ela começou a tremer.**_

_**Se ela ainda estivesse vivendo em Adelaide sob os olhos atentos de seus pais, Bella nunca teria se aberto a esta experiência. Ela teria fugido tão rápido quanto possível.**_

_**Deveria fugir agora?**_

_**Era o certo na educação que recebeu.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Deveria fugir agora?**_

_**Era o certo na educação que recebeu.**_

_**Mas como disse Hunter, como poderia algo que a fazia se sentir tão bem, tão feliz estar errado de qualquer maneira?**_

_**Não podia. Era tão simples. Era também tão bonito, e tão certo, para estar errado.**_

_**Jacob soltou um rosnado e se empurrou contra suas nádegas, que serviu apenas para aumentar a intensidade de seu tremor. E a intensidade de suas crenças em mudanças. Não havia nada de errado com isso. Nada mesmo. Talvez aos olhos de seus pais, mas não nos dela.**_

_**Ela brincou com o botão e zíper do jeans de Edward, querendo nada além de segurá-lo em sua mão, sentir a força acetinada de seu pênis aconchegado em seu aperto.**_

_**Muito difícil. Sua mão não parava de tremer. Ela precisava de ambas as mãos para essa tarefa, e total concentração.**_

_**Demorou alguns segundos antes de finalmente liberar o zíper e empurrar a boxers de algodão abaixo, expondo o eixo que Jacob tinha tão rapidamente envolvido a boca na semana passada.**_

_**Silêncio permeou a sala, quebrado apenas pela respiração irregular dos homens ao lado dela.**_

_**Tão focada ela tinha estado em sua tarefa, que nem percebeu que Edward e Jacob tinham terminado o beijo e agora ambos olhavam para suas mãos. Ou, Edward olhava para suas mãos. E Jacob olhava fixamente para o pênis de Edward.**_

"_**Faça," Jacob persuadiu, com a voz baixa e sexy como o pecado. "Toque-o."**_

_**Como se ela pudesse se conter. Armada com o incentivo de Jacob e uma nova força em suas convicções, ela enrolou os dedos em torno do eixo rígido.**_

_**A respiração de Edward escapou em um silvo. Ele endireitou-se e jogou a cabeça para trás com um gemido suave.**_

_**Seus olhos se fecharam quando ela absorveu sua textura sedosa, seu calor de aço. Ela deslizou as mãos de cima a baixo do comprimento, amando a sensação, amando sua resposta — a respiração áspera que raspava da garganta de Edward.**_

"_**Empurre o jeans para que ele possa tirá-lo," Jacob sussurrou em seu ouvido.**_

_**Bella ficou curiosamente relutante. Ela teria que soltar Edward para fazê-lo.**_

_**Como se sentindo seu dilema, Jacob falou novamente. "Mais liberdade sem as calças. Melhor acesso."**_

_**Ah, bom ponto. Ela afiou o jeans e boxers ao longo dos quadris de Edward, os empurrou para baixo das coxas e o deixou terminar o trabalho.**_

_**Jacob estava certo. Muito melhor acesso desse jeito. Antes que Edward tivesse chutado o jeans longe, suas mãos estavam embrulhadas ao redor de sua ereção, uma abaixo da outra.**_

"_**Segure-o mais apertado," Jacob instruiu, "e deslize as mãos de cima a baixo bem devagar." Ele limpou a garganta quando ela seguiu suas instruções. "Sim, bem assim." Enquanto falava, ele balançou os quadris levemente, acariciando sua bunda com a ereção, ou acariciando-se em sua bunda, ela não saberia dizer.**_

_**Não se importava. De qualquer maneira, o movimento a inflamou. Calor queimou entre suas pernas. Sua calcinha estava encharcada. Sua mente estava despreocupada.**_

"_**Agora, mais rápido," Jacob disse.**_

_**Bella ajustou a velocidade. Edward gemeu de novo.**_

"_**Viu?" A voz de Jacob estava rouca e suave. "Ele gosta disso."**_

_**Bella olhou, fascinada. Enquanto acariciava Edward, gotas de pré-semem enfeitaram sua ponta. Ela roubou a umidade, revestindo seu dedo, então o trouxe até a boca de Jacob, lhe oferecendo o dedo enquanto ainda bombeava com a outra mão, exatamente do jeito que Jacob havia instruído.**_

"_**Você primeiro," Jacob rosnou.**_

_**Que cavalheiro. Ela estalou o dedo entre os lábios e o lambeu limpo.**_

"_**Agora eu."**_

_**Um cavalheiro exigente. Bella repetiu a ação, mergulhando no líquido de Edward e mais uma vez oferecendo o dedo a Jacob.**_

_**Os lábios de Jacob se fecharam em torno de sua oferta, o calor de sua boca chupando seu dedo bem fundo. Ele girou a língua ao redor e em torno da ponta, depois fechou os olhos com um suspiro.**_

"_**Não engula," Edward disse, a voz nada mais que um rosnado baixo. "Alimente-o de volta para Bella."**_

_**Os olhos de Jacob escureceram enquanto se inclinava para ela e capturava sua boca com a dele. Sua língua acariciou a dela, uma vez, duas vezes, e ela se perdeu no beijo, na paixão que dançava em suas veias, no calor que queimava em sua boceta, no sabor que era unicamente uma combinação de Jacob e Edward.**_

_**Quando Jacob recuou, Bella não conseguiu evitar. Lambeu os lábios.**_

"_**Você quer mais?" Jacob perguntou.**_

_**Bella olhou em seus olhos enormes, em transe, e assentiu. Não apenas queria mais. Ela queria tudo.**_

"_**Está bem à sua frente. Basta virar a cabeça e vai encontrá-lo."**_

_**Ele estava certo. Bella virou a cabeça e lá estava ele. A ereção de Edward. Ele tinha se deslocado enquanto ela e Jacob se beijavam. Agora tudo que Bella precisava fazer era inclinar um pouco mais a cabeça e poderia ter o tanto quanto quisesse.**_

_**A mão de Jacob, descansando atrás de suas costas, a persuadiu para frente, e ela se moveu com a pressão que ele exercia até que seus lábios tocaram a ponta do eixo de Edward.**_

"_**Lamba-o," Jacob disse.**_

_**Ela fez. Lambeu até a última gota que Edward derramara. Sua essência salgada explodiu em sua língua.**_

"_**Agora reparta," Edward insistiu, e Bella se endireitou e ofereceu a boca para Jacob.**_

_**Alguns momentos se passaram antes de Jacob mais uma vez quebrar o beijo e persuadi-la a voltar à sua tarefa.**_

_**Dessa vez Bella não parou com uma lambida. Ela se perdeu na alegria de saborear Edward, puxando-o lentamente em sua boca, parando para deslizar a língua ao redor de cada novo centímetro que chupava para dentro.**_

_**Deus, ela doía para fazer isso desde a primeira noite que tinha passado em sua casa. Desde que tinham se sentado para conversar em sua cozinha até as primeiras horas da manhã. Desde que tinham compartilhado as primeiras canecas de café, e rido deles mesmos até as lágrimas sobre tudo e qualquer coisa.**_

_**Desde que tinha olhado em seus lindos olhos verdes e suspeitado que ele fosse um homem pelo qual ela poderia se apaixonar — para sempre.**_

_**Edward se inclinou para frente, assim como Jacob, e Bella sabia que acima de sua cabeça eles compartilhavam um beijo. Um beijo que ela queria fazer parte, mas não o bastante para abrir mão de sua posição atual.**_

_**Ela fazia amor com o pênis de Edward, acariciando-o com a boca, engolindo-o, tanto quanto podia. Em comparação com a forma como os homens engoliam um ao outro no quarto, ela era uma novata. Mas compensava com a mão, acariciando a parte inferior de seu eixo.**_

_**Lembrando-se de como Jacob tinha molhado o dedo, e em seguida, o deslizado entre as bochechas da bunda de Edward, Bella cresceu corajosa. Ela lambeu a ponta de um dedo e o deslizou pelo escroto, e mais atrás entre a fenda de sua bunda, encontrando o que procurava. Ainda não o bastante pronta para fazer mais que isso, ela simplesmente o acariciou.**_

_**O gemido que Edward lançou foi gutural. Teria ecoado pela sala se Jacob não o estivesse beijando. Ao invés, Jacob o pegou com sua boca e respondeu com uma lambida hábil da língua.**_

_**Jacob e Bella. Juntos. Segurando-o. Tocando-o.**_

_**Era quase mais do que Edward poderia imaginar.**_

_**Quase.**_

_**Mas quatro semanas de fantasias tinham introduzido várias imagens em sua mente, e a cena que acontecia ao seu redor agora era apenas o início dessas fantasias.**_

_**Bella deslizou só a ponta do dedo dentro de seu buraco.**_

_**Edward quebrou o beijo com um rosnado feroz e rasgou-se longe da boca e mão lasciva de Bella. Ele estava perto. Muito perto.**_

_**Foi à mão de Jacob que se embrulhou em volta de seu pau dessa vez. Jacob, que espremeu apertado enquanto Edward contava lentamente até dez.**_

"_**Mais apertado," Edward raspou, abalado por sua falta de controle.**_

_**O punho de Jacob se apertou mais ao redor dele. Edward tomou vários grandes bocados de ar e rezou para que o desejo passasse.**_

_**Ele fez, finalmente, embora não sem dor.**_

"_**Ok?" Jacob perguntou.**_

_**Um trago mais profundo de ar e assentiu. "Ok."**_

"_**E-eu fiz algo errado?" Bella perguntou.**_

_**Edward se apressou para tranquilizá-la, e então parou com um sorriso. Os olhos castanhos dela faiscavam com diabrura. Ela sabia exatamente o que tinha feito, e sabia que não tinha feito nada de errado.**_

_**Dois poderiam jogar esse jogo. "Sim," ele respondeu. "Só uma coisa. Aqui, me deixa te mostrar."**_

_**E com isso, ele a arrancou do colo de Jacob e a sentou no sofá.**_

_**Levou menos de um minuto para despir Jacob de suas roupas, então se ajoelhou no chão entre as pernas do outro homem e piscou para Bella. "Assista e aprenda."**_

"_**Mostre-me algo que já não saiba." Bella o desafiou, o diabinho ainda brilhando em seus olhos.**_

_**Edward abriu a boca, relaxando cada músculo da garganta e mostrando a Bella todos os truques que tinha aprendido em seus dois anos com Jacob. O eixo estava fundo em sua garganta antes de Bella até mesmo se deslocar mais perto para assistir.**_

_**Ela ofegou. "Como você faz isso?"**_

_**Jacob respondeu por ele. "Prática." Um par de segundos se passou antes de Jacob continuar. "Muita prática." Sua voz estava rouca.**_

"_**Você pode fazer também?" Bella perguntou a Jacob.**_

_**Edward o tirou, então, o engoliu todo.**_

"_**N-não… com essa e-eficácia." Foi a resposta estremecida de Jacob.**_

_**Besteira. Edward revirou os olhos. Mas o elogio foi suficiente para fazê-lo aumentar seus esforços cem por cento.**_

"_**Como se sente?" Bella perguntou a Jacob. Ela apertou as pernas juntas e empurrou a abaixo em sua virilha.**_

"_**Incrível," Jacob respirou. "Quente. Molhado." Um tremor percorreu seu corpo. "Faz meu pau e minhas bolas formigarem com dor." Ele ofegou um pouco, e então um pouco mais. "Faz minha pele tão apertada, que é como se a boca de Edward estivesse alcançando cada centímetro de meu corpo."**_

_**Bella deixou escapar um gemido suave. "Vê-lo… Ouvi-lo…" Ela hesitou. "Faz minha pele apertar também." Sua voz baixou como se estivesse tímida. "Deixa-me quente. E-e molhada."**_

_**Sangue disparou para cabeça de Edward, deixando-o atordoado. Deixa-me ver!**_

"_**Quente e molhada é bom," Jacob lhe disse.**_

_**Edward o chupou um pouco mais forte.**_

"_**Tão fodidamente bom," Jacob ofegou. Sua respiração entrou em ofegos instáveis. "Mostre-nos, Bella. Mostre-nos o quão molhada você está."**_

_**O ar em torno de Edward se dissipou. Desapareceu. Justo no momento em que o jeans de Bella caiu fora. Sua calcinha vermelha minúscula seguindo segundos depois.**_

"_**Mostre-nos tudo," Jacob rosnou.**_

_**Cristo, onde ele tinha encontrado a capacidade pulmonar para falar?**_

_**A camiseta de Bella bateu no chão.**_

_**Sem sutiã. Seus seios eram redondos e firmes, com mamilos apertados e duros sulcados em suas pontas.**_

_**Edward se esqueceu do que estava fazendo. Simplesmente ficou ajoelhado onde estava observando Bella.**_

"_**Não consigo ver como você está molhada," Jacob raspou.**_

_**Bella abriu as coxas, oferecendo a Edward um retrato de imagem perfeita. Sua boceta rosa e inchada aconchegada entre as pernas, os lábios brilhando com seu creme feminino.**_

_**Cristo, seu cheiro. Escorregou por suas narinas, se misturando com o aroma mais almiscarado de Jacob. Edward respirou tão profundo quanto pôde, enchendo os pulmões carentes de oxigênio com a fragrância combinada.**_

"_**Ainda não podemos ver," Jacob murmurou. Edward sabia que ele estava mentindo. Seu pau tinha acabado de crescer em sua boca.**_

"_**Chegue mais perto."**_

_**Bella se embaralhou mais perto dele, abrindo as pernas mais largas no processo.**_

"_**Ainda muito longe," Jacob murmurou. "Mais perto."**_

"_**Jacob…?" A pergunta era óbvia em sua voz.**_

"_**Não posso me mover, Bella. Edward me tem… Imobilizado." Ele respirou fundo. "Maravilhosamente imobilizado. Então, você precisa chegar mais perto. Preciso vê-la. Cada centímetro de você."**_

_**A mão de Jacob se emaranhou nos cabelos de Edward, massageando o couro cabeludo.**_

_**Cristo, isso era tão bom.**_

"_**Jacob." A relutância de Bella era óbvia. Assim como sua excitação. Creme escorria de sua boceta.**_

_**Edward suspirou em torno do pau de Jacob, fazendo-o dar um puxão em sua boca.**_

_**Garganta-profunda já não era possível. Edward não conseguiria ver Bella claramente enquanto estivesse tão focado em seu amante. Mas negligenciar Jacob totalmente não era uma opção. Então Edward deslizou a boca lentamente em torno da metade superior de seu pau, de cima para baixo, ao redor e em torno, assistindo Bella o tempo todo.**_

"_**Mais perto, Bella," Jacob dirigiu.**_

_**Outro gemido, e então Bella se empurrou de joelhos no sofá.**_

"_**Ainda não posso ver," ele reclamou.**_

_**Bella corou carmesim. A cor escoou por seu peito e ao longo dos topos de seus seios, mas ela se levantou no sofá, e com um gemido suave colocou um pé em cada lado do colo de Jacob, de modo que sua boceta ficou no nível de olho com o rosto de Jacob. Então ela se abaixou, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros para se equilibrar.**_

_**O que deu a Edward a visão do pássaro em tudo.**_

_**Foda-se com F maiúsculo! Seu pau cresceu mais um bom centímetro.**_

"_**Melhor," Jacob disse com aprovação, embora sua voz estivesse tão rouca que Edward mal pôde ouvi-la.**_

"_**Muito, muito melhor."**_

_**As luzes piscaram, esmaeceram e desapareceram, mergulhando a sala em escuridão. Fodida falha de energia.**_

"_**Mas o que…?" A voz de Jacob.**_

"_**Edward, as luzes…" A voz de Bella. Silêncio se seguiu.**_

_**Em seguida, um ofego suave e feminino ecoou pela escuridão, seguido de um baixo e rouco gemido.**_

_**Edward engoliu o pau de Jacob. Bella clamou. Jacob poderia ter jurado, mas sua voz estava abafada.**_

_**Bella soltou um grito longo e suave, que vibrou através da sala e pela coluna de Edward.**_

_**As luzes brilharam, e a sala estava mais uma vez banhada em luz. Edward olhou para cima e viu a língua vermelha de Jacob se deslizando sobre a boceta de Bella, lambendo o creme e mergulhando entre as dobras.**_

_**Estrelas fecharam a visão de Edward. Ele as piscou longe e deu outra olhada.**_

_**Oh, sim. A língua de Jacob estava enterrada na boceta de Bella agora, a boca fazendo amor com ela. Puta merda. Bella parecia deliciosa. Saborosa. Não que Edward reclamasse do pau em sua boca. Ou das gotas de pré-semem que Jacob o alimentava enquanto devorava Bella. Edward tinha certeza de que Jacob nunca tinha experimentado tanta delícia, mas Cristo, Bella parecia tão comestível. E Edward era um homem muito faminto.**_

_**Quando Jacob cavou os dedos nas bochechas da bunda de Bella e puxou, expondo deliberadamente cada parte dela para ele, Edward desistiu da batalha. Ele queria saboreá-la muito mal para deixar a oportunidade passar.**_

_**Soltando Jacob com um sorvo molhado, ele se levantou. Seu pau estava duro pra caralho que o movimento doeu. Nada importante. Ele segurou os quadris de Bella, baixou a cabeça e deslizou a língua a partir da pequena covinha acima de seu bumbum e abaixo da fenda até que encontrou seu buraco doce escondido e banqueteou-se.**_

"_**Deus Querido," foi tudo que Bella pareceu capaz de dizer, a voz irreconhecível.**_

_**Edward teria se refestelado com a língua de Jacob também, teria adorado saborear os sucos de Bella de sua boca, mas neste ângulo ele não conseguia alcançá-lo. Não importa. Ele poderia mais do que satisfazer sua fome em Bella.**_

_**Os dedos de Jacob se enrolaram no eixo de Edward, e enquanto os dois se desfrutavam dos suspiros atormentados de Bella e de seu sabor sutil, Jacob bombeava Edward, usando o líquido que vazava de seu pau para lubrificar suas ações.**_

_**Como não poderia retribuir o favor? Ele deslizou o braço entre as pernas de Bella, encontrou o pau de Jacob, ainda molhado de seu boquete, e acariciou.**_

_**Bella alargou sua posição e começou a balançar os quadris no tempo com as lambidas de Edward. Ou talvez no tempo com as de Jacob. Então era Edward que tinha que ajustar seu ritmo, lambendo-a mais rápido quando ela balançava mais depressa.**_

_**Gemidos suaves perfuravam o ar, aumentando de intensidade quando Bella balançou mais rápido. O suco de sua boceta escorreu pelo vinco de sua bunda, e Edward o sorveu enquanto a lambia. Quando endureceu a língua e a pressionou contra o anel apertado de músculos, Bella se perdeu.**_

_**Ela gozou gritando, seu corpo convulsionando, sua bunda apertando repetidamente. Nem Edward nem Jacob cederam. Continuaram a alimentar-se dela, lambendo seu néctar, lambendo sua boceta e bunda. Bella gozou, e gozou, e gozou até que seu corpo inteiro ficou mole. Suas pernas tremiam, mas ela ficou onde estava colada entre Jacob e Edward.**_

_**Jesus, ele estava com muito tesão, muito excitado. Rasgou o rosto de Bella, olhou em volta de sua bunda, e encontrou a boca de Jacob com a sua bem ao lado de seu quadril.**_

_**Enquanto beijava o homem que amava, beijando-o como se nunca o tivesse beijado antes e nunca fosse beijá-lo novamente, Bella se virou para observá-los. Com a mão ainda trêmula, rastejou-a abaixo de sua barriga, e se tocou.**_

_**Era tudo que Edward podia tomar. Suas bolas se apertaram na base de seu pau, a mão de Jacob moveu-se a mil por hora e Edward explodiu. Fluxo após fluxo de gozo disparou de seu pênis, aterrissando porra sabe-se lá onde.**_

_**A mão de Bella sacudia violentamente enquanto ela esfregava o clitóris, mais rápido, mais rápido, até que suas pernas ficaram rígidas e ela clamou. Tremores ferozes a atravessaram.**_

_**Jacob gemeu em sua boca e Edward o apertou e bombeou mais duro, mais rápido. Ele soube o momento exato que Jacob perdeu o controle. Soube pelo modo como sua boca afrouxou e seu escroto apertou.**_

_**Ele apreciou cada pulsação de energia através do pênis de Jacob, cada jato de gozo que atingiu seus dedos. E adorou o cheiro que impregnou o ar. A doçura de mel do lançamento de Bella, e o almíscar salgado do seu e de Jacob.**_

_**Os joelhos de Bella cederam e ela cambaleou para trás. Novamente, Edward a pegou, embora dessa vez seus reflexos não fossem tão rápidos. Seu peso o tirou de equilíbrio e ele caiu, levando Bella com ele.**_

_**Eles aterrissaram em uma pilha ofegante no chão, Bella nos braços de Edward.**_

_**Nenhum deles tinha energia para se mover, e então ficaram exatamente onde estavam em um emaranhado de membros nus.**_

_**A risada baixa de Jacob encheu a sala. "Não se mova. Nenhum de vocês. Se eu puder alguma vez conseguir minha energia de volta, estou tomando vocês dois. No chão. Bem assim."**_

_**Jacob cedeu ao desejo de se juntar a Edward e Bella muito antes de sua energia voltar. Simplesmente escorregou para o chão e inseriu-se entre os dois, e pelas próximas horas tudo que fizeram foi conversar. E conversar, e conversar, e conversar.**_

_**Bella lhes contou sobre sua família, e a cada frase que ela proferia, Jacob veio a entender o quão chocante a descoberta dele e Edward juntos deve ter sido.**_

_**Bella e seus pais eram próximos. Ela nunca os questionara ou ao seu estilo de vida antes. Nunca teve a necessidade. Relações do mesmo sexo, — ela tinha aprendido o termo com Hunter — era algo que outras pessoas estavam envolvidas. Não ela e não sua família.**_

_**E, como ela explicara, nunca convivera com ninguém além de seu grupo certo de amigos.**_

_**Ela riu, perguntando-se o que suas amigas pensariam de suas ações esta noite, e no próximo fôlego ela estremeceu, perguntando-se o que seus pais diriam.**_

_**Edward sugeriu que ela não contasse a seus pais ainda, e se lhes contasse já, que poderia querer considerar omitir alguns pequenos detalhes. Bella estava bem disposta a concordar, embora a ideia de manter segredos de sua família a incomodasse.**_

_**Na maior parte Edward manteve silêncio, permitindo que Bella e Jacob conversassem. Jacob não era nenhum bobo. Ele sabia que o silêncio de Edward era deliberado. Ele queria que Jacob e Bella se conhecessem melhor — de forma rápida e íntima.**_

_**Edward não precisa ter se preocupado. Jacob já estava apaixonado, anjo de olhos castanhos.**_

_**Já imaginava ela nua na cama, usando apenas uma corrente de platina e um solitário de diamante em volta do pescoço, enquanto Edward fazia amor com ela.**_

_**Insistiria que Edward fizesse amor com ela esta noite. Enquanto ele fazia amor com Edward.**_

_**Pediria a Rachel para projetar o colar na segunda-feira.**_

_**A única coisa que Jacob não mencionou foi seu ciúme, e foda-se ele sabia que estava ciumento. Ciumento por Edward ter descoberto Bella e passado todo esse tempo de qualidade com ela sem ele. E ciumento de Bella, porque Edward estava obviamente louco por ela. Acima de tudo, porém, ele estava com ciúmes de seus acordos de vida. Ele esperava, rezava, para que o quarto disponível na casa de Edward fosse ocupado por ele. Ao invés, Bella o tinha. Os arranjos de vida atuais significava que Edward e Bella teriam acesso um ao outro sempre que quisessem, enquanto Jacob estaria preso em seu apartamento, a uns bons quinze minutos de carro daqui.**_

_**Sim, a situação havia mudado. Sim, Edward o amava agora. Mas Edward estava morando com Bella, Bella estava morando com Edward, e Jacob estava morando sozinho.**_

_**Quando Edward sugeriu que ele poderia precisar de um pouco de alimento, Jacob e Bella concordaram. Bella tentou se vestir antes de ir para cozinha, mas Edward não lhe permitiu esse luxo. Jacob estava bem com isso. Tão bem, que o premiou com um beijo.**_

_**Então, porque Bella não se deslizou na calcinha que ela agora segurava, ele a recompensou com um beijo também.**_

_**Quando eles realmente foram para cozinha, Edward tinha uma ereção, Os mamilos de Bella estavam em seixos, e Jacob teve que apertar seu pau que doía muito ruim.**_

_**Ele fez um leve desvio, entrando no quarto de Edward por material, e então os enfiou em uma tigela de uvas no balcão da cozinha. Edward fez torradas, e Bella colocou a chaleira no fogo.**_

_**Jacob se sentou à mesa no centro do cômodo, assistiu a cena doméstica se desenrolando à sua volta.**_

_**Edward e Bella estavam obviamente confortáveis um com o outro. Eles riam e conversavam, e passaram os pratos e copos como se tivesse feito isso à vida inteira. Porra, ele gostou. Gostou totalmente demais. Ele poderia se acostumar a compartilhar uma cozinha com Edward e Bella.**_

_**Pena que isso não era uma opção, agora que Bella tinha o quarto disponível.**_

_**Os pensamentos de felicidade doméstica se dispersaram quando Bella deixou cair uma colher de chá. Ela se inclinou para pegá-la e Jacob era um caso perdido. Com sua bunda se empurrado no ar e sua boceta completamente exposto para ele, sua ereção foi de dura a concreto em um segundo.**_

"_**Edward?" Ele disse, enquanto Bella se endireitava novamente, inconsciente do efeito que teve sobre Jacob.**_

_**Edward se virou para ele. Deu uma olhada no rosto de Jacob e seus olhos cresceram em uma boa sombra mais escura do que o habitual, um sinal claro de excitação.**_

"_**Você sabe aquelas fantasias que você tanto falou?" Jacob perguntou, com a voz arranhando sua garganta.**_

_**Bella congelou, a colher de chá suspensa sobre a xícara.**_

_**O olhar de Edward disparou de Jacob para Bella e de volta para Jacob novamente. "Quais?" Ele perguntou com cuidado e apertou a mão contra seu pênis, como se tentando aliviar alguma dor oculta.**_

_**Jacob olhou para Bella. "Aquela sobre você fazendo amor com Bella…"**_

"_**Você fantasiou sobre isso?" Bella perguntou com um chiado.**_

"_**Oh sim, querida." Edward lhe atirou um sorriso tão sexy que Jacob quase gemeu. "Mais do que fantasiei. Eu me masturbei com os pensamentos de fazer amor com você."**_

_**Bella olhou boquiaberta para ele.**_

_**Os olhos de Edward cresceram mais escuros. Ele envolveu a mão em seu pênis e o bombeou devagar. "Todas as noites, Bella. Todas as noites malditas. Eu me golpeava, assim, até que gozava, pensando em você." Ele observou Bella assisti-lo.**_

_**Jacob tragou. O próprio ar ao seu redor se espessou. O cheiro inebriante de excitação encheu o cômodo.**_

"_**Pensando em você — e Jacob," Edward afirmou.**_

"_**Você ainda quer se golpear?" Jacob perguntou. "Ainda quer fantasiar?" Inferno, falar era uma cadela. Muito malditamente duro.**_

_**Edward girou a força total de seu olhar excitado para Jacob, deixando seu fôlego parvo. "Ah, bebê, eu não quero fantasiar mesmo."**_

_**Desejo atravessou sua espinha. Ele bateu levemente na mesa. "Então venha aqui, amante. Venha e se sente bem à minha frente."**_

_**Edward largou a torrada e foi em direção a Jacob. Sua ereção balançando na frente dele. Jacob não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Era apenas um par de passos do balcão até a mesa, mas parecia que Edward estava atravessando a cozinha em câmara lenta.**_

_**Quando ele finalmente colocou a bunda — sua bunda dura, musculosa, e sexy-como-o-inferno — na mesa à frente de Jacob, ele fez tudo que podia para não se inclinar e lambê-lo. Tudo pra caralho mesmo.**_

"_**Bella." A voz de Jacob soava como se alguém tivesse arranhado sua garganta com unhas.**_

"_**Uh-huh?"**_

_**Deus, sua voz. Tão sedosa, e tão feminina.**_

"_**Você quer fazer a fantasia de Edward uma realidade?" Jacob não olhou para ela. Ele não podia. Estava muito encantado com o pau de Edward, pela maneira como ele batia contra sua barriga, deixando uma leve trilha molhada em seu rastro.**_

_**Ele não conseguiu resistir. Não conseguiu conter-se. Inclinou-se e lambeu o estômago de Edward limpo.**_

_**Bella não tinha respondido pelo tempo que ele levantou a cabeça. "Bella?" Ele a questionou novamente.**_

"_**Eu… Eu não tenho certeza."**_

_**A última coisa que ele esperava era que Bella tivesse dúvidas. Depois do que tinham feito na sala, estava certo de que ela estaria pronta para qualquer coisa.**_


	7. Final

_**A última coisa que ele esperava era que Bella tivesse dúvidas. Depois do que tinham feito na sala, estava certo de que ela estaria pronta para qualquer coisa.**_

"_**Ela está mentindo," Edward sussurrou.**_

"_**Ela está?" Jacob perguntou, com a voz desesperada pela confirmação.**_

"_**Uh-huh," Edward retumbou. "Ela está brincando com os mamilos, segurando os seios." Pré-semem vazou de sua ponta enquanto falava. "Ela tem uma mão na… Na sua… Ah, foda-se!" Sua voz quebrou. Ele respirou. Respirou novamente. "Jacob, foda-se. Você precisa ver seus dedos. Eles estão molhados. Lustrosos e brilhantes com o suco de sua boceta."**_

_**Ele engoliu em seco. "Ela está se tocando?"**_

_**A respiração de Edward era irregular. "Foda-se, sim."**_

"_**O dedo está em sua boceta?" Jacob ficou um pouco atordoado.**_

"_**Entrando como falamos. Não um. Dois dedos."**_

"_**C-como se parece?"**_

"_**Tão bom. Tão fodidamente bom." Edward agarrou a cabeça de Jacob. "Jesus, Jacob. Chupe-me. Agora. Chupa meu pau. Por favor."**_

_**Como ele podia resistir? Como podia recusar?**_

_**Baixou a cabeça e envolveu a cabecinha de Edward com a boca. O gosto dele explodiu em sua língua, e o chupou mais fundo. Ainda mais fundo. Jesus, ele queria comê-lo todo.**_

_**Queria, mas não fez. Embora Edward estivesse ofegando acima dele, empurrando os quadris para tentar se aprofundar.**_

_**Jacob o tirou. "Calma, amante," ele tranquilizou, tanto a si mesmo quanto Edward. "Tenho outros planos."**_

_**Agarrou as guloseimas que tinha apanhado no quarto e rasgou o pacote de um preservativo.**_

"_**Bella," ele raspou, "quer vir aqui e me ajudar com isso?" Colocou o preservativo na ponta do pênis choroso de Edward.**_

_**Passos suave ecoaram, em seguida, suas mãos não eram as únicas tocando Edward. Dedos finos, femininos, alguns ainda molhados, com unhas da cor de pérola, o ajudaram a enrolar o preservativo, cobrindo o eixo.**_

_**Os dedos dela não pararam por aí. Arrastaram-se sobre as bolas de Edward e mais abaixo, e quando não podiam chegar mais longe, se arrastaram de volta mais uma vez.**_

_**Edward lançou o fôlego em um silvo.**_

_**Estrelas. Jacob estava vendo estrelas de merda. "Deite-se," disse a Edward, que rapidamente se esticou na mesa.**_

_**Cristo, ele parecia um Adônis, seu corpo rasgado em exibição para o prazer de Jacob e Bella, seu pênis de pé orgulhoso, embainhado e pronto.**_

"_**Bella?" Jacob estendeu a mão para ela, e ela colocou a palma na sua, os dedos ainda úmidos. Seu coração inchou. Dando-lhe a mão ela lhe dava tanto sua confiança quanto seu consentimento. Bella estava prestes a se tornar uma parte integral de sua vida amorosa com Edward. "Você vai escarranchá-lo, na mesa. Acha que suas pernas podem lidar com isso?"**_

"_**Oh sim," ela disse, a voz uma carícia leve em seu ouvido. "A pergunta é, ele pode lidar comigo?"**_

"_**Não quero lidar com você dessa vez," Edward lhe disse. Ele lambeu os lábios. "Quero fodê-la até que nós dois gozemos gritando. Até que nós três gozemos gritando."**_

"_**Bem, uma vez que você o descreve com tanta eloquência…" Com a ajuda de Jacob, Bella subiu na mesa e atirou uma perna acima da cintura de Edward. Edward jogou um braço em volta de seus ombros e a puxou para um beijo longo e quente.**_

_**Empoleirada como ela estava, e inclinada para frente, os seios moldados ao peito de Edward, e a bunda no ar, Jacob não pôde resistir. Foi por trás dela, entre as pernas de Edward, inclinou-se e deslizou a língua sobre sua boceta.**_

_**Bella estremeceu.**_

_**Deus Querido. A mulher tinha gosto de orvalho da montanha. Bem, como ele imaginava que seria o gosto de orvalho da montanha, de qualquer maneira. Fresco, doce e intoxicante. Enfiou-se mais perto e a lambeu do clitóris até a bunda e vice-versa.**_

_**Bella se contorcia sob sua boca, os gemidos abafados pelo beijo de Edward.**_

_**Tinha sido há tanto tempo desde que tinha bebericado do corpo de uma mulher, lambido seus sucos, acariciado suas curvas suaves. Não conseguia o suficiente de Bella, não queria parar. Ele lambeu, e lambeu, e enquanto o fazia, segurou o pênis de Edward e afagou suas bolas. Ele a lambeu até que seu bumbum apertou, sua boceta pulsou, e ela gozou, rasgando a boca da de Edward e jogando a cabeça para trás com um grito selvagem.**_

_**Enquanto ela gozava, Edward dobrou os joelhos e colocou os pés na mesa, um convite de boas-vindas a Jacob.**_

_**Com os sucos frescos de Bella em sua boca, ele mergulhou ainda mais baixo e provou do tesouro escondido de Edward.**_

_**Pura merda! O sabor. O contraste. Como substituir vinho branco pelo uísque de malte único. Açúcar fiado com chocolate escuro. Os sabores explodiram em sua boca e ele lavou Edward tão avidamente quanto tinha lambido Bella.**_

_**Os quadris de Edward se ergueram fora da mesa enquanto ele gemia o nome de Jacob.**_

_**Bella, ainda trêmula de seu orgasmo, rebolou o rabo mais perto de Edward.**_

_**Merda, ele não queria parar, não queria tirar a língua do buraco de Edward, mas se fantasias iam se tornar realidade, ele não tinha escolha. Afastou-se — embora Edward praguejasse em objeção — colocou as mãos nos quadris de Bella e a guiou para baixo, sobre a ereção maciça de Edward.**_

_**Ninguém saberia qual dos três gemeu mais alto quando os lábios de sua boceta se separaram sobre a ponta do pênis de Edward e ele se deslizou para dentro.**_

_**Suor escorria pelas costas de Jacob enquanto Bella envolvia o eixo de seu amante centímetro por centímetro. Eles pareciam bons juntos. Como se cada fodida fantasia viesse à vida. Como cada sonho molhado que Jacob já teve.**_

_**Inferno, ele tinha que prová-los, tinha que saber se saboreavam tão bom juntos quanto separados.**_

_**Mais uma vez ele baixou a cabeça. Varreu a língua sobre as bolas de Edward até o lugar onde seu pau encontrava a boceta de Bella. Não foi suficiente. Bem longe do suficiente.**_

_**O suco dela escorria sobre a base de Edward, e Jacob se refestelou por um momento ou dois. Então, espalhou as bochechas de Bella e lambeu mais alto, encontrou seu buraco e a provou lá.**_

_**Bella explodiu antes mesmo de Edward ter a chance de golpeá-la.**_

_**O gemido de Edward reverberou pela espinha de Jacob. "Isso é bom. Fodidamente bom."**_

_**O pau de Jacob estava pronto para explodir. Ele não podia conter-se mais, não queria. Agarrando um preservativo, ele se embainhou enquanto Edward começava o pistão em Bella. Jacob apertou um bocado saudável de lubrificante do tubo e o espalhou livremente sobre seu pênis, nem uma vez tirando o olhar do casal diante dele. Eles pareciam tão deliciosos. Ele poderia gozar assim, em sua própria mão, com um pouco de lubrificante, só os observando.**_

_**Mas este não era o lugar onde queria estar. Nem mesmo perto. Limpou as mãos em uma toalha de papel, colocou-as em cada lado da bunda de Edward, e bateu. Não muito forte, só o suficiente para lhe mandar uma mensagem.**_

_**Edward agarrou os quadris de Bella e arrastou ambos abaixo na mesa até que sua bunda descansava bem na beirada. "Agarre-se, querida," Edward raspou para Bella. "Prepare-se para o passeio de sua vida."**_

_**Edward ergueu a perna direita, colocando o pé no ombro de Jacob, abrindo-se para ele.**_

_**Ah, Jesus, Jacob estava cerca de rebentar uma porca. Ele queria Edward ruim. Fodidamente ruim. Vê-lo fazer amor com Bella foi sua matança. De um modo bom. Do tipo se-eu-morrer-agora-eu-vou-direto-para-o-céu.**_

_**Ele curvou as pernas, posicionou seu pênis na abertura de Edward e empurrou. Não foi muito difícil. Só o suficiente para violar o buraco de seu amante.**_

_**Edward grunhiu uma vez e flexionou as bochechas de sua bunda.**_

_**Jacob empurrou um pouco mais duro.**_

"_**Deus, sim," Edward gemeu.**_

_**Edward nunca tinha estado tão apertado. Tão quente. O peso de Bella deveria o estar empurrando abaixo em todos os lugares.**_

_**Jacob entrou novamente, incapaz de desviar o olhar, observando enquanto seu pau desaparecia dentro de Edward.**_

_**Edward jurou roucamente.**_

_**Mais uma punhalada e estava acomodado todo o caminho, completamente embutido no cu de seu amante.**_

_**Fechou os olhos quando a sensação ameaçou esmagá-lo, mordeu a bochecha para se impedir de gozar logo em seguida.**_

"_**Isso se sente bom?" Bella sussurrou.**_

"_**Cristo, sim," Edward ofegou. "Bom, como nunca senti em minha vida. Bom como minhas fantasias nunca me prepararam."**_

_**Bella sentou-se, as costas pressionadas contra o peito de Jacob e os quadris embalando sua bunda.**_

_**Edward gemeu ainda mais alto.**_

_**Mantendo uma das mãos nos quadris de Edward, Jacob colocou o outro braço em volta da cintura de Bella, e deslizou a mão de sua barriga até o seio. Ela virou a cabeça para ele, e os dois compartilharam um beijo profundo.**_

"_**Você tem gosto de pecado," ela sussurrou quando soltou a boca.**_

"_**Não pecado. Só você." Ele olhou abaixo. "E Edward."**_

_**Edward lambeu os lábios. O olhar indo de Jacob para Bella e de volta para Jacob. Seus olhos brilhavam. Amor parecendo vazar de cada centímetro de seu rosto.**_

"_**Ah, foda-se." Jacob não conseguiu conter a onda de emoção que o inundou. Cristo, ele amava Edward.**_

_**E dane-se se ele não estava caidinho por Bella também. Caindo como uma tonelada de tijolos. Ele não podia ficar parado nem mais um segundo. Não podia mais conter a necessidade de se retirar e empurrar de volta.**_

_**Ele puxou os quadris para longe, quase tirando seu pênis do buraco de seu amante, e então empurrou de volta, enterrando-se até o cabo.**_

_**Edward clamou e arqueou para cima, dirigindo-se em Bella, que ofegou.**_

"_**Deus, mais," ela chorou. "Mais, mais, mais."**_

_**Era todo o incentivo que Jacob precisava. Ele perdeu a reserva, perdeu as inibições. Fez amor com Edward como se nunca tivesse feito amor com ele antes, dirigindo-se nele com cada gota de paixão, de desejo, e de luxúria, que queimava por dentro. Dirigindo-se nele implacavelmente, primorosamente, mais e mais.**_

_**E cada vez que se dirigia em Edward, Edward mergulhava mais fundo em Bella. Os gemidos e ofegos combinados enchendo o cômodo, ecoando pelas paredes da cozinha. O cheiro da paixão, o odor masculino almiscarado e escuro, e o aroma doce como mel de Bella, o deixando meio louco.**_

_**De certa forma, ele nunca tinha feito amor com Edward antes. Não assim. Não com a adição de uma terceira pessoa no arrebatamento. Aumentando a sensualidade, o calor.**_

_**Não com uma mulher fazendo amor com Edward ao mesmo tempo em que ele. A presença de Bella tinha adicionado toda uma nova dimensão à sua vida amorosa. A experiência era eletrizante. Emocionante. Devassa e mau. Era o epítome do arrebatamento. Felicidade. Pura, perfeita e absoluta felicidade.**_

_**Senhor, o que essa mulher fez com ele. Encheu seus sentidos, o embebedou em seu vinho. Se ela se inclinasse abaixo sobre Edward, Jacob ficaria feliz em puxar seu pau do buraco de Edward e deslizá-lo dentro dela. Fazer amor com ela ao mesmo tempo com Edward.**_

_**Jesus, o pensamento o deixou ainda mais duro. Não era possível, mas deixou.**_

_**Não, ele não se afastaria de Edward. Neste momento do tempo, nada na Terra de Deus poderia fazê-lo se afastar de Edward. Estava exatamente onde queria estar. Enterrado dentro do homem que amava. E Edward estava onde queria estar. Enterrado dentro da mulher que amava, na mulher que ambos amavam. Com o homem que Edward amava enterrado dentro de seu buraco.**_

_**A dinâmica o deixou tonto. Louco, felizmente atordoado.**_

_**Soltou o seio de Bella e deslizou a mão sobre sua barriga novamente, dessa vez só parando quando encontrou seu clitóris. O cerne duro e inchado estava quente e úmido, e Jacob esfregou pequenos círculos ao redor dele, mesmo enquanto batia em Edward.**_

_**Os choramingos de Bella encheram seus ouvidos.**_

_**Edward olhou para mão de Jacob, então, olhou em seus olhos. Apertando a bunda em torno dele. "Eu te amo," murmurou. "Eu te amo pra caralho," ele disse em voz alta.**_

_**Jacob sorriu então. Um enorme sorriso feliz. "Eu também te amo, bebê."**_

"_**E eu," Bella ofegou. "Amem-me. Por favor. Vocês dois."**_

"_**Ah, querida," Edward disse, o calor de seu olhar agora dirigido à mulher em seu colo. "Eu te amei desde o primeiro minuto em que entrou em minha casa."**_

_**Jacob beijou seu pescoço. "E eu estou caindo um pouco mais duro a cada segundo que passa."**_

"_**B-bom." Bella assentiu. "'Porque eu já estou caidinha. Duro."**_

_**Sangue rugiu nos ouvidos de Jacob. Ele não conseguia mais ver. Mal conseguia ouvir. "Prepare-se para cair de novo," disse a Bella e acariciou seu clitóris um pouco mais rápido.**_

_**O gemido de Bella foi longo e estável. A tensão se construiu sob sua mão. As coxas endureceram e os músculos ficaram rígidos. Ela não se movia mais, embora seu corpo se balançasse de cima a baixo, o efeito de Edward bombeando nela enquanto ele bombeava Edward.**_

"_**Oh, Deus, meninos, eu estou gozando." Ela ofegou. "Gozando. Gozando, gozando…"**_

_**Sua bunda rebolou contra seus quadris, e seu corpo foi atingido por uma onda de convulsões. "Gozando," ela chorou mais uma vez, e então pareceu perder a capacidade de falar.**_

"_**Oh, Fôda-se." Foi Edward quem clamou agora. "Tão apertado, Tão quente. Tão… Fodidamente bom. Jacob, mais fundo. Foda-me, duro. Fundo… Mais fundo!"**_

_**Os músculos de Edward cerraram em torno dele, engolfando-o. Prendendo-o. Segurando-o firme, não o deixando se mover. As bolas de Jacob se apertaram, ficando duras como mármores na base de seu pênis. Sua visão ficou turva novamente. Luzes vermelhas relampejavam diante de seus olhos. Outra falha de energia?**_

"_**Foda-se, sim. Jacob. Oh, Cristo, Bella, Sim!" Tremores engolfaram o corpo de Edward. Bella clamou outra vez.**_

_**Os flashes leves viraram brancos. Puros, branco de neve. Não. Não era falha de energia. Um surto de energia. Um impulso elétrico. Jacob explodiu. Gozo bombardeou através de seu eixo, jorrando de seu pau no buraco de Edward.**_

_**Uma e outra vez. Ele gozou, e ele gozou, e ele gozou, e mais duro do que já tinha em toda sua vida. O orgasmo parecia infinito. Cada pressão da bunda de Edward à sua volta, parecia rasgar outro punhado de gozo de seu pênis, cada suspiro dos lábios de Bella o fazia bombeá-lo em Edward.**_

_**E ele não estava sozinho. O clitóris de Bella ainda tremia sob seu dedo. Como tinha mantido a mão lá, ele não tinha ideia. Espere, sim, ele tinha. A mão de Bella o segurava no lugar. Segurava-o firme enquanto se esfregava contra ele, gozando por toda parte de Edward.**_

_**E Edward. Oh, Jesus, vê-lo o fez cingir outro punhado de gozo de seu pau. Os olhos de Edward tinham rolado para trás da cabeça, sua boca estava aberta em um grito silencioso de êxtase. Ele tinha arqueado as costas e cada músculo de seu peito tencionava contra sua pele dourada e suada. O homem estava obviamente perdido em um nirvana tão requintado quanto o próprio Jacob. Como Bella.**_

_**Deus Querido, o sexo já tinha sido assim antes? Uma explosão de adrenalina nos sentidos? Uma sensação que continuava para sempre. Flashes ofuscantes de luz. E talvez, e mais importante, o conhecimento profundo dentro de Jacob, de que a vida nunca mais seria a mesma depois disso. Nunca mais poderia ser. Esta experiência, aqui na cozinha com Bella e Edward, o havia mudado.**_

_**Quem ele era minutos atrás, não era mais essa pessoa. Não era mais um homem sozinho. De agora em diante, sua vida, onde quer que ela o leve, estava indissoluvelmente entrelaçada com a de Edward e Bell**_

_**Bella, Jacob e Edward estavam em um emaranhado de lençóis em sua cama. À noite a muito já tinha passado, e a manhã era apenas uma memória. O sol da tarde brilhava através da janela, aquecendo Edward toda a distância até os dedões dos pés.**_

_**Não que ele precisava de mais aquecimento.**_

_**Os três tinham passado as últimas vinte e tantas horas em um frenesi de fazer amor, dormir, tomar banho, conversar, rir e fazer amor novamente. Tinha se tornado um padrão ao longo das últimas três semanas. Jacob voltava para a casa de Edward depois do pôquer, e os três passavam o resto do final de semana na cama.**_

_**Edward queria que Jacob voltasse para casa com ele todas as noites, mas o trabalho e compromissos nem sempre tornava isso possível. Por mais que Jacob tenha tentado, ele não conseguiu fazer isso ao longo de mais de uma ou duas vezes durante a semana. Nessas noites, os três compartilhavam a cama de Edward.**_

_**Quando Jacob não estava lá, Edward compartilhava sua cama apenas com Bella. E um par de vezes, quando Jacob passara a noite, mas Edward tinha que trabalhar até tarde, Jacob compartilhara a cama de Bella. Bem, até Edward vir para casa, de qualquer maneira.**_

_**As manhãs durante a semana geralmente pertenciam a Jacob e Edward, desde que Bella tinha que estar no estúdio cedo.**_

_**Era complicado. Mas funcionava. Lindamente. Assim como Edward sabia que iria.**_

_**Se ele tivesse ao menos um pingo de energia sobrando agora, alcançaria e beijaria Jacob, ou Bella, quem estivesse mais perto. Mas, honestamente, Edward mal podia respirar quanto mais se mover. Mesmo a tarefa de abrir os olhos o esgotava.**_

_**Ele há muito tinha perdido a conta do número de vezes que tinha gozado este fim de semana. Tinha gozado na boceta de Bella e em sua bunda. Tinha gozado em sua boca. Tinha gozado na boca de Jacob também. E em sua mão.**_

_**Mas, o mais incrível de tudo, foi onde Edward tinha gozado na última vez em que os três tinham reunido a energia para fazer amor. Ele tinha gozado — inferno, ele tinha fodidamente explodido como um bujão de gás com defeito — no cu de Jacob. No louco cu de Jacob.**_

_**Pedido por Bella.**_

_**Mesmo agora, a lembrança o deixava sem fôlego.**_

"_**Desisti de cada convicção que já tive sobre sexo e relações para estar com vocês dois." Bella disse a Jacob. "Tive que mudar totalmente meu modo de pensar, e ir contra os valores de meus pais, só para fazer amor com vocês dois. É sua vez de dar um pouco."**_

_**Edward vira seu pau crescer quando Jacob relutantemente concordara. Quando ele indecisamente permitia que Bella o convencesse a fazer a única coisa que tinha se recusado a fazer por dois anos.**_

_**Bella não ficara sentada de braços cruzados assistindo. Não, não Bella. Ela se espalhou na cama e abriu as pernas para a língua saqueadora de Jacob. E ao mesmo tempo, levantou a cabeça e se serviu de um bocado do pênis dele.**_

_**E com seus dois amantes perdidos no mundo maravilhoso do prazer oral mútuo, Edward tinha embainhado seu eixo, esfregado um bocado generoso de lubrificante no rabo de Jacob e entrado, lentamente — tão fodidamente lento que quase o matou — em seu buraco.**_

_**Jacob tinha resistido, fechando-se, mas a boca de Bella e suas palavras o persuadiram a relaxar, o persuadiram a deixá-lo entrar, até que finalmente, com suor escorrendo por sua espinha, Edward tinha se acomodado totalmente dentro dele. E o gemido de felicidade de Jacob tinha fundido sua mente.**_

_**Seu orgasmo tinha sido o mais poderoso do dia. Do mês. De sua vida. Tinha achado que nunca poderia superar o orgasmo que teve na mesa da cozinha, dentro de Bella com Jacob em sua bunda. Ele estava errado.**_

_**A sensação do canal de Jacob apertando ao seu redor, agarrando-o, segurando-o em suas profundezas aveludadas, fez sua cabeça girar. Entrar no buraco de Jacob enquanto Jacob entrava na boca de Bella, o som dos gritos de Bella enchendo o ar... Meu Deus, só o pensamento já era suficiente para deixá-lo duro novamente.**_

_**Jacob pode até ter resistido a princípio. Pode até ter experimentado dor. Mas tinha gozado tão duro quanto Edward, e o orgasmo triunfal de Bella tinha enviado os dois ao longo da borda completamente.**_

_**Edward tinha sido um homem perdido. Perdido para as artimanhas e o amor de Jacob e Bella. Após tudo o que tinham experimentado no último mês, ele sabia que nunca mais poderia deixá-los ir. Nenhum deles. Queria os dois, em sua vida, para sempre.**_

_**E pelos suspiros suaves que Bella agora emitia enquanto Jacob a beijava — Deus sabe-se lá onde tinham encontrado força — sabia que também estavam viciados. Um pelo outro, e por ele.**_

"_**Bella?" Ele chamou quando Jacob finalmente soltou seus lábios.**_

"_**Mm hmm?" Ela arrastou os dedos através de Edward.**_

"_**Você não está mais pensando em partir, não é?"**_

_**Sua risada foi um doce tilintar em seus ouvidos. "Bem, eu meio que esqueci tudo sobre isso," ela disse.**_

_**Edward sorriu para o teto. "Isso é bom. Muito bom de ouvir, porque eu nunca quero que você parta."**_

_**Ele fechou a mão na coxa de Jacob, precisando sentir uma conexão com ambos. "Nunca quero que você parta, também," disse a Jacob.**_

_**Jacob congelou. Sua coxa ficou rígida. "Edward —"**_

"_**Estamos bem juntos," Edward interrompeu. Tinha pensado nisso nos últimos dias, inferno, nas últimas semanas, e precisava dizer, precisava colocar tudo pra fora. "Muito bem juntos. Nós três. É fodidamente perfeito, realmente."**_

"_**Eu digo," Bella concordou com um suspiro suave.**_

_**Jacob assentiu, mas o músculo em sua coxa não relaxou.**_

"_**Eu te amo. Os dois," Edward lhes disse. "Mas Jacob, eu odeio quando você sai de manhã. Quando sei que não voltará naquela noite. Eu fodidamente odeio."**_

_**Jacob ficou mudo por muito tempo. Quando finalmente falou, sua voz estava estranhamente apática. "O que está sugerindo, Edward?"**_

"_**Estou sugerindo que você não saia mais. Que venha morar conosco. Que viva aqui com Bella e comigo."**_

"_**Esta é uma maldita ideia brilhante," Bella se entusiasmou.**_

_**Jacob inalou audivelmente. "Não é realmente prática, é?" Ele perguntou. "Onde vou dormir? Você tem seu quarto, Bella tem o dela. É isso aí. Não há mais quartos na casa."**_

_**Edward franziu a testa. "Isso é uma pegadinha?" A solução não era perfeitamente óbvia?**_

"_**Nah, companheiro. Apenas lógica."**_

_**Edward rolou de lado para poder olhar para Jacob. Ele viu algo que nunca tinha visto nos olhos de seu amante antes. Insegurança. "Você vai dormir aqui. Em minha cama. Perto de mim. Ao lado de Bella." Duh! "Podemos fazer compras amanhã e procurar uma cama grande o suficiente para nós três. Se não conseguirmos encontrar uma, mandamos fazer sob medida."**_

_**Esperança parecia queimar no olhar de Jacob, mesmo ao lado da insegurança. O coração de Edward apertou. "E você pode colocar suas roupas no meu armário. Perto das minhas. Podemos encontrar um lugar para todos os seus móveis. Vamos reorganizar minhas coisas e as de Bella e adicionar as suas. Podemos vender algumas ou colocá-las em um depósito. Podemos fazer o que quisermos, contanto que o façamos juntos. Nós três."**_

_**Jacob olhou para Edward. "Você está falando sério sobre isso?"**_

"_**Muito sério."**_

_**Jacob olhou para Bella. Ela não hesitou. "Eu amei a ideia."**_

"_**E quanto a seus pais? O que eles dirão?" Jacob quis saber.**_

_**Dessa vez ela hesitou. A testa enrugou. "Não dirão nada, porque não direi a eles. Não ainda, de qualquer maneira."**_

"_**Vai esconder isso deles?" Edward perguntou. "Algo tão grande?"**_

_**Bella suspirou. "Amo meus pais. Eu faço. Mas eles não estão prontos para saber sobre as decisões que tomei e o estilo de vida que escolhi aqui em Sydney. Não estão prontos para ouvir sobre vocês dois, e não estou pronta para lhes dizer."**_

"_**Você alguma vez estará pronta para lhes dizer?" Edward perguntou.**_

"_**Talvez um dia," Bella respondeu evasivamente.**_

"_**Você está certa sobre nós?" Jacob perguntou, expressando as preocupações de Edward. Se ela não estava certa sobre dizer a seus pais sobre eles, ela estaria certa em viver com eles?**_

_**A expressão de Bella suavizou. O olhar preocupado em seus olhos se dissipou e suas bochechas praticamente brilharam. "Mais certa do que estive sobre qualquer outra relação que já tive. Você me pegou de surpresa. Os dois. Tive que mudar todo meu modo de pensar, e reavaliar todas as minhas crenças. Mas não as mudaria de volta agora para o mundo. Amo vocês dois." Ela sorriu. "E amo que vocês se amam. Amo o quão feliz ficam quando estamos juntos. Edward, eu amo o jeito como seu rosto se ilumina quando vê Jacob, e Jacob, eu amo o jeito como a tensão parece desaparecer de sua postura quando você vê Edward. Mas acima de tudo, eu amo o jeito como me sinto quando estou com vocês dois, e se vocês puderem sentir por mim pelo menos um décimo do que sinto por vocês dois, serei uma mulher muito, muito feliz."**_

_**O coração de Edward expandiu, até que ele pensou que poderia estourar. "Ah, querida, você tem que saber que te amo o suficiente para apostar todas as minhas fichas em você."**_

"_**Eu te amo também," Jacob concordou imediatamente. "Inferno, Bella, com você em nossas vidas, Edward e eu vamos ganhar cada mão maldita."**_

_**O sorriso de Bella iluminou o quarto. "Então, eu amo vocês dois, vocês dois me amam, vocês amam um ao outro, e vamos comprar uma cama maior amanhã. Diga-me, Jacob, há alguma outra razão neste mundo para que você não venha morar com Edward e comigo?"**_

_**Jacob estudou seu rosto por mais algum tempo antes de finalmente sacudir a cabeça. "Nem uma única que eu possa pensar."**_

_**O coração de Edward balançou. "Isso significa que… Você virá morar aqui? Nesta casa?"**_

"_**Honestamente?" Jacob perguntou.**_

_**Edward assentiu. Assim como Bella.**_

"_**Não há nenhum outro lugar onde eu preferiria viver." A insegurança em seus olhos desapareceu. Tudo que Edward podia ver agora era amor brilhando em seu olhar. Amor, felicidade e emoção.**_

"_**Então desse momento em diante, considere esta casa como sua casa." Edward se inclinou e plantou um enorme beijo piegas de comemoração em seu rosto. Então, plantou um enorme beijo piegas no rosto de Bella. Então Bella beijou o rosto de Jacob. E Jacob beijou Edward. E Bella. Mas não no rosto.**_

_**E então, ninguém falou novamente por um tempo muito, muito longo.**_

Oi. Me desculpem pela demora, eu estava sem internet.

A próxima fic vou deixar que vcs escolham.

primeira; Edward\Bella\Jasper cheia de drama, Ed é da policia e Jasper cowboy(tudo de bom), ela é maior que as outras. Tem mais estória.

segunda; só Edward e Jasper. sem cenas quentes, mas muito fofa.

terceira; Edward\ Jasper\ Emeth. Nossa senhora das calcinhas molhadas que nos protejam da desidratação, porque essa é quente, muito quente.

Fiquem a vontade e escolham.

Domingo pela manha começarei a postar.

beijos


End file.
